


Roaming Love Of Endless Time

by petersgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Famous people, Hurt, Love, Romance, Time Travel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and Emmett want to disappear; they were cheated on. A Shaman helps for a favor in return. Bella doesn't believe until they step out in the Wild West. The roaring 20's with Flappers and Gangsters. They face prohibition in the 30's and boot leg in the mountains. War or peace of the 60's, poodle skirts and rock and roll. Disco 70's with big hair 80's. They only have each other as they travel through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Traveling Shoes

**BELLAS POV**

Running down the stairs as fast as could. I came over to surprise Edward and I was the one who got surprised. Noises were coming from upstairs when I came in.

My heart sank lower with each step I took. Before I ever reached his bedroom door I already knew the truth. But it wasn't enough for me. I had to see it with my own eyes.

Just two weeks before we were supposed to be married I found Edward naked on top of Rosalie in his bed. They were so lost in passion it actually took them a minute to realize I was standing in the doorway watching them. Witnessing them fucking each other and his betrayal.

"Bella wait. I can explain. It's not what you think."

Could Edward really believe I was so naïve and stupid I didn't know he was having sex with her? He might not have ever touched me like the same way, but I know fucking when I see it. There wasn't a need for an explanation as far as I was concerned. He was guarding the door so I couldn't get out.

"Move."

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

"Fine. Say it so I can leave."

"Rosalie and I became close the last few months. Since she started being better with you, we talk a lot. One thing lead to another. I never meant for it to happen. I'm so sorry Bella. I love you. Please forgive me?"

"No. Now move."

As if it wasn't enough for Edward to try to stop me from leaving, Rosalie was now.

"It's true Bella. Edward loves you so much. He never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why did he? And you. How could you do this to Emmett?"

"You have to understand. Emmett and I have been together for a long time. This wasn't about making love. This was about feeling wanted and the excitement in something new."

"I don't understand. Emmett is your husband and how you could hurt him?"

"Do you really think once you're married you will never find someone else sexual attractive or be excited when they find you sexy?"

"Yeah. It is exactly what I think. You get married and it is supposed to be for life. You don't marry someone then decide you want to fuck someone else. It doesn't work that way. Lets see what Emmett thinks about it?"

"Bella you can't tell Emmett. You will hurt him. This isn't a love affair between Edward and I. It was just a one time thing. Despite what you may think, I love my husband."

"Yeah I saw how you love your husband while you were fucking my so-called fiancée. I have heard enough move so I can get the hell out of here."

Rosalie wasn't going to budge until I said I wouldn't tell Emmett. She was going to be waiting at the door for a very long time. It was Edward who made her move.

"Let her go Rosalie. I love you Bella."

Pushing my old truck to go as fast as it would go. I had nowhere to go or no one to run to. I had alienated everyone from my life except Edward. Jacob wouldn't care now even if I told him. It wouldn't be like anyone else on the reservation would welcome me with open arms either. I choose the Cullens over them.

The only others I knew in this town was Mike, Angela, Tyler and Jessica. I had done the same with them. The first time Edward left me. Now they kept their distance from me at school and when they see me out anywhere.

The only people I associated with at any given time was Edward, his family and Charlie. Charlie was working tonight and wouldn't be home for hours. The rest of the Cullen went for an overnight hunt. It was Emmett I was worried about.

As I drove around the rain started to fall. The wiper blades were wiping the drops away from the windshield. I couldn't find anything to stop the drops of tears running down my face.

Fumbling around in my purse I found my cell. Going down the contact list until I found his name. I push the call button.

"Hey Bella."

"Bella are you there?"

When I heard his happy go lucky voice on the other end I couldn't do it. I couldn't break his heart. One of us feeling this way was enough.

"Hey Emmett. I was just calling to see how the hunt was going?"

"It's okay. Jasper bet me I couldn't take down three deer in heard at the same time. Well you know I won the bet."

"Great. Well my battery is about to die so I'll talk to you when you get back."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's great. Bye."

Hanging up my cell as quick as I could. The bitch was going to win and Emmett would never know. As torn as I was about telling him; I didn't want to hurt him. He had done nothing wrong except picked an unfaithful bitch to love which, didn't love him back in the right way.

The rain picked up and so did the wind. It was so bad I was about to pull over because I couldn't see. When fate stuck it in my ass again tonight. I had a flat tire.

Opening the glove box up I found a flash light with a package of extra batteries, just in case. Charlie was always good about making sure I had emergency back up.

Putting my jacket over my head. It didn't help any. The rain was soaking me to the bone. I didn't know how to change a tire. I was fucked and needed someone to help. So I threw the wet jacket back in the truck on the floor when I got back in. I tried Charlie's cell and it only beeped.

"I have no reception. What else could go wrong?"

Headlights were coming from behind me. A guy got out and came to my window.

"Are you having car trouble?"

"I have a flat and I don't know how to change it."

"I will do it for you."

He was an older gentlemen. For some reason I thought I had seen him before. But it never came to me where it was from.

"Your spare is flat also. I can take you into town and get a tire."

"Um... I don't have any cash on me. Please don't take this the wrong way but, I don't really know you."

"How about I will go into town and you wait here okay?"

"I can't let you pay for my tire. It wouldn't be right."

"I can't just leave you here either. How right would it be to leave you sitting on the side of the road? Lock your doors and I will be back soon."

He took off and I only hoped he was going to come back. Oh well. I guess the worse thing would be he took my spare and I never saw him again. I would wait until the rain let up and walk if I had to. Or maybe someone else would come along and rescue me.

It was about an hour before I saw headlights again. A long hour of torturing myself with why wasn't I enough for Edward? Why couldn't I be prettier like Rosalie? The biggest one was why was I so stupid to believe him when we got back from Italy?

"Do you have a light?"

"Yeah. I'll hold it for you."

It was down to a sprinkle now. It wasn't like it really mattered because we both were still wet.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this. If you give me your address I will send you the money for the tire and your time."

"I don't want any money. I had a daughter about your age. I guess I feel better by taking care of you like I would hope someone would do for her."

He used the past tense, had a daughter. I didn't press the issue with him. He was being kind to me after all and went through a lot of trouble. He made general conversation until he had the tire on.

"Well thanks again. Are you sure you don't want to be reimbursed?"

"You're welcome. If you should need my services, call me."

He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a business card. But in the night I couldn't really read it. Tossing it up on the dash, I was going to get my butt home.

The rain had finally stopped by the time I pulled into the driveway. It figured it would stop since I really didn't care now if it rained the rest of the night. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway when I got home.

"Hey Dad. What are you doing home so early?"

"Looking for you."

"What?"

"Edward called me because he couldn't find you. I called your cell about a dozen times. I was worried something happened to you."

"I'm fine. I just had a flat. I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"You need to call Edward. He is worried about you."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

The phone rang and Charlie answered it. "Bella it's Edward."

Taking the receiver from Charlie. I shifted it between my hands. I know I had to talk to Edward sooner or later. But I chose the later as I hung up the phone.

"Bella talk to me. What happened?"

Charlie wasn't going to take no for an answer. He even made me some hot chocolate while I changed my clothes. My bath robe was good enough to lounge around on the couch. The cup felt good to my cold skin when I picked it up. Cold skin only reminded me of him.

"I broke up with Edward."

"Why?"

"I thought you would be happy to hear the wedding is off."

"Seeing you upset never makes me happy Bella. Although I can't say I'm not glad you came to your senses before you ended up ruining your life."

They have all told me the same damn thing; don't marry Edward. All for different reasons but, it was the general consensus he wasn't right for me.

Charlie was afraid I was to young to get married and he was right. I was to young to piss away life on someone who doesn't care about me. Because if Edward really cared he wouldn't have been with Rosalie. It still didn't hurt me any less though.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate and the talk. But I'm going to bed now."

Going up the stairs I thought about how I ended every night. Edward would always come through the window and spend the night in my room. He thought watching me sleep was the coolest thing. I thought him loving me was.

When I flipped the light on he was sitting on my bed waiting for me. Like he had done a million times before. Only this time it was different. Everything was different between us now.

"You need to leave."

"I had to make sure you made it home okay. Bella please, I am sorry with every fiber of my being. If I could take it back I would."

"Well you can't. So leave."

"If you love me. We can work this out."

"No we can't Edward."

"I forgave you when you kissed Jacob. You don't know how much it hurt me to see it. But I love you so much I got past it. If you love me half as much as I love you, you will too."

"Why? Why did you do it?"

Edward was no longer showing me his loving eyes I have come to love so much. He was looking down at the floor with his head hanging low. His hands came up to his face and he rubbed them down his cheeks.

"I really don't know. I have been so scarred about being with you the first time. I'm afraid I'll hurt you or worse. I didn't know what to expect sex to feel like or if I could stay in control during it. Rosalie was there and..."

"Are you seriously going to set there and act like you did it because you are concerned about my safety?"

"That's not what I'm trying to say Bella. I just wanted to be a good and loving husband to you. How much of a real man can I be if I don't even know how to please you without hurting you?"

"I'm tired and I want to go to bed. It's time for you to leave now."

"All I am asking is for you to think about it. I love you Bella and I'll do anything you want me to. I would get down on my knees and crawl while begging for your forgiveness. If it is what you want me to do."

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and went out through the window. The same damn window I sat at for months pining for him when he left me. Part of me was still sitting before the window wanting to get my life back.

At first I thought I could fall sleep if I could just get the image of them being together out of my head. Keeping my eyes open wasn't helping either. Staring up at the ceiling in the dark was like a giant screen replaying what I saw when I opened the door. Every movement they made together and the noises coming from them were all my mind could think about.

"I might as well get up and do something productive."

No matter what I did, it always went back to Edward and Rosalie being together in my head. The kitchen was spotless and the laundry was done. I had washed, dried and folded it all. Looking at the clock, I let out a sigh. It was only five thirty in the morning and I was still wide awake with nothing left to do but, kill time.

Charlie was coming down the stairs. He went into the kitchen to start the coffee, only I had already done it for him. Along with baking three dozen chocolate chip muffins.

"Bella did you sleep at all last night?"

"I slept for a couple of hours."

"I'm going with Billy this morning. You're welcome to come along if you want to."

"I think I'm just going to hang out here today. I hope you have fun."

"I can stay home if you want me to."

"You should go."

Charlie was willing to sacrifice his Sunday morning to stay home with me. Only I wouldn't be much fun and I couldn't bring myself to tell him what really happened.

After Charlie left I laid down on the couch and flipped through the channels. It wasn't going to matter what I watched anyway. The only thing in my head was them. But I must have dozed off because I was woke up by a knock on the door.

"Emmett. You're home early."

By the look on his face, he knew. He stood there with sadness in his eyes like he was broken. "Can I come in? I don't have anywhere else to go Bella."

"Sure come in."

Emmett came home when Edward called him. He confessed what happened between him and Rosalie. Edward was having a hard time with the guilt and of course Rosalie denied it all.

"Is it true?"

"Yeah."

"I am so fucking blind. I should have seen it coming with them. They have spent a lot of time alone and go hunting together all the time. I just never thought Rosalie would do that to me."

Even though I was having the same emotions, doubts and blaming myself for not seeing it coming like Emmett was. I still didn't know what to say to him about it. The initial shock was always the worst part. Mine came last night and his didn't come until now.

"She looked me in the face and lied to me. I got this bullshit story about how Edward came on to her and he was pissed off because she turned him down is why he called me. I'm sorry Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing about like you are. I wish I would have never met Edward. I wish I could just pack up and disappear from the face of the earth to never be found again. Most of all I wish the pain would stop."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I wish Rosalie never saved me and just let me die when she found me. Now I wish I would have punched her in the face before I left the house."

Rage, anger and ill feelings make you say and do crazy things. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. Because I wanted to punch them both in the face too. Only I wasn't strong enough but, Emmett was. The look on his face went to a hard cold look. His jaw tightened and he wore a frown for the first time.

"What's wrong?"

"Rosalie is here."

At least she was polite about it. She knocked before she went ahead and let herself in my home. This was as awkward as it was last night with Edward. So I excused myself so they could talk.

"Anything you have to say. You can say in front of Bella. It effects her too."

It's not like I wasn't wanting to be supportive to Emmett. I just didn't really want to hear anything Rosalie had to say. I sat down on the couch and let them talk.

"I don't know what to say Emmett. I am very ashamed of what I did. I never meant to hurt you. I would like for you to come home so we can be husband and wife again."

"I can't do that. I could never stand to be in the same room as you and Edward. You shared with him the most precious thing, yourself. He knows the expression your face makes when you're about to cum. The little cooing sound you make if you get excited. It would have been bad enough if you fucked around with a stranger. But you fucked around with my brother, our brother. At the time neither one of you stopped to think what it would do to me or Bella. Or how it would tear our family apart if you got caught."

After Emmett was done talking. I only thought I had it the worst by having to see it. Being sexually inexperienced was the best thing to happen to me. I never shared those things with Edward. Not that I didn't try to, he didn't want to.

Rosalie took something away from Emmett, he would never get back. At least Edward didn't do that. Although Emmett got stabbed by the double edged sword; his wife and brother.

"Please Emmett."

Rosalie put her hand on his arm. He shook it off. "It's best you leave before I get mad."

Going over and opening the door for her to take the hint it was time for her to go. "I'm sorry Bella. I truly am."

Slamming the door shut behind her. I was slamming the door on both her and Edward. Emmett and I agreed on one thing, there was no way we could be around both of them together again.

Emmett stood at the window with his arms crossed while he watched Rosalie walk away. She walked away from a good man. One who would have never hurt her like that.

"Are you okay Em?"

"Yeah and you?"

"I'll be okay."

"We need to get out of here."

"There isn't exactly many places to go in Forks."

"I mean get out of Forks. You said you wished you could leave here. Do you have something to keep you here now? I know I don't."

Throwing just a few things in a bag. Emmett said he would buy anything I needed. I wrote a note for Charlie while he went back to the Cullens to get his jeep. This was something I never thought about doing, running away. Until yesterday it wasn't something I thought would ever happen either, Edward hurting me again.

Scooping my sunglasses, maps and all the other shit on the dash of my truck into my bag. I was pacing in the driveway waiting for Emmett. He was gone a lot longer than I thought he would be. Maybe Rosalie made him change his mind about leaving.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back."

"I'm ready to get the hell away from them and this town."

"Me too."

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

A change of scenery was a new start for me and Emmett. We couldn't decide where to go or what we wanted to do. But we knew one thing for sure, we would do it away from Edward and Rosalie. I didn't even mind the napping in the jeep because we weren't stopping.

"Are you hungry Bella?"

"Not really."

"You need to eat or at least try to. You didn't eat anything yesterday."

We stopped outside Butte Montana. It was beautiful here. Not really a lot different from Fork. But for me and Em, it was like being in a different country.

Emmett was messing around with his phone while I waited on my food. Rosalie kept calling and texting him. He finally tossed it on the table. I could tell he was upset and probably teetering on the thought of did we do the right thing by leaving.

"We can go back if you want to Emmett."

"I don't want to. It's just... "

"Just what?"

"I really wanted to believe her when she said Edward lied about it happening. It runs deeper than her betraying me with sex. She is the only person other than my family I have ever been close to in this life."

"We need to decide where we are going to from here. I have a map, you decide where Em. I haven't ever really been anywhere so any place will be new to me."

Taking the stack of papers out of my bag, I found the map. The red business card fell on the table.

"Where did this come from Bella?"

"I had a flat tire last night. A guy stopped to help me and gave it to me. It's written in a language I don't know."

"It's Japanese. It says he is a Shaman, a median between this world and the supernatural. He can reach spirits and cleanse your home to get unwanted spirits to leave. His name is Wind Talker. He is about an hour from here."

"He was a nice old man. He bought my tire and didn't want me to pay back the money."

"Maybe we should stop and see him. I can give him back his money."

Emmett acted strange after seeing the card. I never heard of a Shaman before. While were driving he kept picking up the card and looking at it.

"What is it Emmett?"

"I don't know. Call it a feeling, this is where we are supposed to go."

If this would take his mind off of our existing problem, I wouldn't try to stop him. However, I wasn't sure how this guy would react to us just showing up. Taking a few deeps breaths before knocking on the door. He came dressed in a long robe when he answered it.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me or not. We happened to be in the neighborhood and I want to pay you back."

His were huge when he saw Emmett. "Come in."

The old man took a group of sticks it looked like to me and burned them. It smelled good whatever it was. He asked us to sit down and if we would like something to drink. When we said yes, he disappeared.

He shook as he poured our tea from the pot into the cups. He handed one to me and one to Emmett. Then the old man sat down in the rocking chair beside the couch.

"I have expected your arrival Bella."

"How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you what it is."

"I know many things about you. Like you are conflicted about your life now. I also felt a presence with you the other night. After meeting Emmett I know what it is. So Emmett how did you die?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am sitting here talking to you so how can I be dead."

"You don't have to pretend with me. I have walked with many supernatural beings in both worlds."

We were speechless. The more he talked to us the more he proved he did know a lot about us. He knew Emmett wasn't human but he never said the word vampire. He knew I wished I could disappear without a trace. It got to freaky for me. It was time to leave. I stood up and the old man took down a picture from the wall.

"This is my daughter, Nico. She died a horrible death many years ago. I have tried to reach her and I can't. But you can Bella. I can make your wish come true if you do this for me. You would have to go to the year 1952 and warn her of what is coming. In return I will make it so you never met Edward Cullen and take your pain away. As well as yours Emmett. If you change your mind along the way, after seeing Nico, you can return to your life and nothing will change."

"Travel back in time? You know what, this is the money for my tire. I have to go now."

"Bella lets at least listen to what he has to say."

Emmett talked with Wind Talker about some crazy shit. How do it and what he wanted done. The old man definitely had a few screws loose as far as I was concerned. But I stayed for Emmett. All we have now was each other.

"Come with me and I will prove it to you."

He opened adjoining doors into a room of darkness. He lit candles around the room. He put a funny looking hat on and sat down at a small table.

"Please sit down. With these. It will move you forward in time until you reach the destination. Please put them on."

It was a man's wrist watch and a ladies necklace watch. Neither one of them were moving. They both had stopped at twelve on the dot.

"These broken watches are going to make us travel through time?"

"Yes. Once they are joined to together and the words are said. But I must warn you. There are a few things that can never happen. You can't divulge your true identity or what you really are Emmett. History has already been written and you can do nothing to alter it or the consequences could be catastrophic. Never be in the same place as yourself in the past or you could stop existing in the future. You can only do the things we discussed and nothing more."

"Um... this is crazy. Thanks for the tea but we have to go now."

"I see you are a non believer Bella. So what can it hurt to sit through this. If I'm a fraud like you think I am, then nothing will happen."

We humored the old man more than anything. Emmett seemed to be buying in to this but, I wasn't. Wind Talker took out three black stones, a small blue bottle and a wooden cross from a silk bag.

Emmett started laughing "This shit doesn't work on me dude." He tossed the cross over his shoulder.

"It wasn't to be used for that purpose. It is a part of my trance state."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Emmett picked up the cross and laid it back on the table.

The liquid from the bottle was drizzled down the center of the table. Wind Talker then splashed it towards me and Emmett.

"Both of you please join hands and repeat after me. Great spirit world take me to another place and time."

Emmett said it but, I wasn't going to. Wind Talker squeezed the cross in one hand and the stones in the other.

"Bella I need for you to say it and mean it."

"Um... okay. Great spirit world take me to another place and time."

Looking around nothing was happening or different just like I thought. I went to stand up when the table started to shake.

"What the hell?"

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

We landed with a hard thud in the dirt. It hurt my ass and didn't affect Emmet at all. There was nothing around but land as far as you could see.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Bella. But Dorothy we aren't in Kansas anymore."

Emmett held out his hand to help me up from the ground. We started walking to find something to tell us where we were at.

"Do you believe now Bella?"

"There has to be a reasonable explanation. Time travel isn't possible."

"Neither are vampires and werewolves huh?"

There was no time for me to comment back to him. He had me and was running until we were in the woods. He put his finger up to his lips. I heard nothing but obviously he did.

It wasn't long until men were riding by us on horses. We looked at each other. Emmett bent down so I could get on his back as we followed after them. It would end up taking us somewhere.

A whistle was blowing. With Emmett's speed hopping the train was easy for him. Hell I was just happy to be on something solid again. We peeked into the box car through the small window in the door.

"We need to blend in. If they see us dressed like this, they will know we're different. Come on."

Emmett was jumping from car to car with me until we reached the last one. We searched through suit cases until we found some clothes to wear.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I believe those are called bloomers Bella."

Hook after hook to get into the damn thing. I went behind a stack of boxes to change. Only I couldn't get this damn thing on by myself.

"Emmett can you help me?"

Most of my body was covered by this contraption except for my back side. When he walked around the boxes he looked handsome in the black three-piece suit he had on. The jacket was long and he filled it out well. His spurs wrapped around the black boots jingled with each step. Only the hat was all wrong for him.

"The hat is to small for your big head."

"I don't have a big head."

"Yes you do Emmett. Can you fasten this for me?"

His fingers worked fast. When they would brush against my skin, I shivered a little. He had a smile on his face as I turned around to thank him.

"What?"

"If I was told yesterday we would be here today. I would have called them crazy. But I'm glad you're with me Bella. This maybe just what we needed to get through our problems."

"Maybe it is. I'm glad you're with me to Em. Now I have figure out how in the hell to get the rest of this on."

"I'll let you finish getting dressed."

It took me forever. With more damn pearl buttons on the dress needed to be buttoned. Women back then, I mean now. Hell I don't know what I actually meant. They had it rough. I would throw on a pair of jeans and shirt, a simple kind of girl.

"What do you think about this one?" As Emmett flicked the brim of the black cowboy hat with his finger.

"Much better."

"We will ride to the next stop then figure out where to go next."

Slipping into the car and mingling with the other people. We watched what they did and how they talked. So we could fit in better.

When five men came into the box car wearing bandanas over their faces. The one tipped his cowboy hat to me.

"Evening Ma'am. We mean you no harm as long as everyone listens and does what they're told. What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Well Ms. Bella. I'm Jessie James and this here is a robbery. I would like for you to take the fancy watch from the gentlemen setting beside you and put it in the bag for me."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

**This is a story I couldn't stop myself from putting down on paper. I know I need another story like I need a hole in the head.**

 


	2. Gun Slingers, Saloon Girls and Corn Cobs

We couldn't give up the watch. It was our only way out of here. Emmett took it off and handed it to me. Against my better judgement I dropped it into the bag.

Jessie moved on to the people behind us. Taking pocket watches, rings and whatever else they could pilfer from people.

"Don't worry. We will get the watch back. I couldn't exactly make a big scene or stop history in the making. Jessie James's history is already written."

Em was right. We all had heard Jessie's name and knew he was a famous outlaw. If we hadn't went along with it, history would have been changed and we would have altered it. Our names or something would have gone down in history as the ones who stopped the great Jessie James. Who knows how it would have thrown the universe off from here forward.

From the window we saw men riding up and the two men jumped from the train to horses. These were human men who obviously weren't afraid to die. Or they done it so many times before it was normal for their get away method.

"What now?"

"We jump off the train and follow them."

More running with Em. It wasn't long until they stopped at the hide out to divide up the loot. I was learning a lot of new lingo.

Jessie was disappointed with their take. To him it wasn't enough and a waste of time. "We need to hit a train with a lot of money on it. I've got a plan. How many of you are with me?" They were loyal robbers if nothing else. Because they all followed him.

"This stuff we took is chicken feed. Even this damn fancy watch is broken and worth nothing." Jessie threw it hard against the ground.

"Hey boss. Can I have it?"

The dumb ass thought it looked good around his saddle horn. It was our life line and he wanted it to be used as a decoration. Because he thought it made his saddle look down right pretty.

When they split up, they all went in different directions. Of course there was only one of them we were interested in. The plan was for us to take the watch when he stopped at the next place.

We followed him into a town. At least it was what I thought it was. A dirt path was in the middle of old buildings.

"I was wrong Dorothy. We are in Kansas, Dodge City Kansas to be exact."

He got off of his horse and took the watch with him. Looking through the swing doors he went in and sat down at the card table.

"I don't have anything to play cards with."

We had money but, money like they haven't seen yet and wouldn't for many years to come. I still had my cell phone that was in my pocket when we left. My battery was still fully charged but since it hadn't been invented yet, it wasn't going to do me much good. I shut if off because there was no need to run the battery down.

Then I saw it, my engagement ring was in the pocket of my dress too. I took it off when we changed clothes. I guess it was good thing Jessie James didn't see it or my necklace watch I had tucked inside my dress. Because he would have taken it too.

"Use this Emmett to get in the card game."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yeah I'm sure. It's not like I will be needing the damn thing."

Emmett squeezed my hand and gave me a smile when he took it from me. It was letting go of the ring and a small piece of the heart ache I had. The first step to recovering was admitting it and I was ready. I would probably end up an old maid who lived with her cats as her children.

"You can't go in there."

"Why not?"

Emmett pointed to a wooden hand painted sign which hung above the saloon's doors; _no women folk allowed._

"There are women in there. I can see them."

"Just the saloon girls can be in there."

"Saloon girls?"

"The painted ladies."

"Painted ladies?"

"They're old west hookers Bella and they sell their ass for money."

"Oh."

Being a respectful woman was measured by a lot of things in life. From my era as long as you don't sleep with to many guys or let everything hang out, for the most part you were still considered to be respectful. Hell I should be in the sainthood category still being a virgin. Standing here today, it was as simple as which side of the swinging doors you were on.

"I still want to go with you. What am I supposed to do while you're in there? Just stand here and get into trouble?"

"You're right about the trouble part Bella. Come on we'll go around back to get you in."

The set of old wooden stairs creaked with each step we made. It led to the rooms of the saloon girls. I would assume for the men who didn't want their wives to know they were here. I had heard of back door action before but, it was nothing like this.

Emmett walked in front of me and I felt someone touching my shoulder. "Are you the new girl? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Um... yes I am the new girl. I didn't want to attract attention to myself on the train ride."

"What is your stage name?"

"My stage name...my stage name is Bella Star."

"Well you better get ready. You only have about thirty minutes before the next show."

"Hey cowboy what's your name?"

"Emmett Black Ma'am."

He tipped his hat to her. It's almost like he had lived through this time before even though, I knew he hadn't. Needless to say he fitted in better than I ever would.

"I'm Miss Kitty. After the show if you want a taste its two bits."

When she walked away I wanted to know how much two bits really was.

"They use dimes and nickels here, not like the ones we used. Two bits is twenty-five cents."

unbelievable how prostitution cost had went up over the years. Oh well I guess inflation even had hit the hookers hard. Hell if they visited Forks now, the girls give it away for free there.

"Well I'm gonna mosey on down the stairs and belly up to the bar."

"Em don't you think you're getting a little too much in character with this stuff?"

"You need to enjoy what we have Bella. Live in today and have fun with it. Nobody will judge us for it either. I don't know about you but, I've been judged enough for a life time. I've always been told what to do and when to do it. That changes today on this trip."

"I just don't want things to get out of control. I used to think I was in complete control of my life until I realized Edward controlled my happiness."

"No one ever controls you Bella. If you really believe it, then change it starting today. Besides I've always wanted to say belly up to the bar for some damn reason."

He gave me a wink before he disappeared down the stairs to get into the card game. So we could get the watch back and get the hell out of here. If I wanted to be in the saloon, it was time for me to blend in with the painted ladies.

Knocking on Miss Kitty's door and when she opened it, it was as bad as I thought it would be. Although their clothing of choice would still be considered modest compared to our modern time.

Getting cinched up was the worst part. Just strings were supposed to hold your body in to give you an hour glass figure. It also made my boobs look bigger so it had its perks.

The dress she gave me was red and black silk with lace around the low plunging neck and hem line. It matched hers and came to the top of my knees. I guess they thought back then showing your knees off and shoulders was sexy.

After she pinned up my hair to one side. She took out this brown looking stuff. She wet her finger tips and ran them over the top of it.

"What is that?"

"Clay to set the curl. What do you use?"

"I use clay too. It's a darker color than where I'm from, that's why I asked."

The makeup was worse than the damn mud she put in my hair. As bad as it smelled, I really didn't want to ask what was in it. She pinned a long black feather in the back of my hair and wrapped a black boa around my neck.

"I don't have time to go over the dance steps with you. You should be able to keep up because you've done this before."

"I have to dance?"

"Yes. We all do. It really gets the men folk riled up for us later."

"Great."

We all stood on the stairs and waited for the piano player to set down. When he started playing we took the stage. Their stage was nothing more than a spot on the wooden floor in the back of the bar. They were trotting and bouncing around to take their places. So when a painted lady, act like one.

Following behind them I found nothing sexy or exciting about what we were doing. They all turned around and so did I. They flipped up their dresses to show the men their bloomers. My timing wasn't like theirs. By the time I had done what they had, they were already on the floor kicking their legs around in the air.

Going to the floor I kicked my legs around too. The v move they did with their legs, they were way ahead of their time. Because almost all of the men in the room were mesmerized by it.

When they started running around the bar and flipping their boas, I did it too. Only I wasn't as graceful as they were. I tripped over my boa and face planted down in the lap of one of the cowboys.

"Would you like a drink little lady?"

"If it means I can quit dancing, I'm all for it."

We stood at the bar and I could see Emmett had traded my ring for a huge stack of poker chips.

"What would you like to drink?"

The bartender was dressed differently than everyone else in here. He had on a clean white shirt, a gray vest and a gray pair of pants. I bet his handle bar mustache must have had some clay in it to make it curl up that way. One of the dancers asked for a Adams Ale. So when in the old west, do as they do.

"I'll have an Adams Ale please."

He went to a bucket and used a dipper to put it in a glass. It was a weak brown color and looked like it had things floating around in it. The taste was horrible.

"What is this?"

"You asked for water and it's what I gave you."

Pushing the glass back, I wouldn't be drinking the water again anytime soon.

"Aren't you going to look at your card first?"

With his poker face on Emmett shook his head no and shoved all of his chips into the middle of the table. The others were out of the card game. It was down to Emmett and the member of Jessie's gang.

Em had exchanged one card with a king, queen, jack and ten of spades showing. One card wasn't flipped over and it was really pissing the guy off Em refused to look at it.

"Look at your damn card."

"Nope. If you want to see what it is ante up. You don't have enough chips to match my bet. I'll take the watch for the rest."

The guy had a three of a kind showing on the table. He finally took the watch from his wrist and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Now show me the damn card."

Lifting it up slightly off the table. Emmett must have not gotten the card he needed from the look on his face. He then tossed it in the middle of the table. It was the ace of spades.

As Emmett was reaching for the pot he won the guy pulled a gun on him. In front of these people he couldn't do anything to tip them off he was different.

"You cheaten yellow belly. Get on outta here before I fill you with lead."

Everyone owns a gun here. Because the others pulled theirs out too. Calmly Em tossed the table over and grabbed ahold of his hand to take the gun away from him.

A shot was fired. "Enough."

He wore a marshal's badge and had a huge cowboy hat on the top of his head.

"Billy go home." The guy went to protest about taking what belonged to him first.

"You heard what I said. I'll run you in and lock you for the night. Now go on."

"This ain't over yellow belly."

"The name is Emmett Black, so don't wear it out."

Em had lost his hat during the scuffle. The marshal picked it up and handed it to him.

"I like my town to be kept peaceful. How long are you planning on being here?"

"Just passing through."

"The move was gusty but stupid. Billy is crazier than a ran over raccoon. His brother is meaner than a rattle snake so if I were you, I would leave real soon."

"Yes Sir."

We got the most important thing, the watch. Emmett had pockets full of their dimes and nickles. "Excuse me Ma'am. I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me? You look down right pretty Ms. Bella."

Going up the stairs we went into a room so I could get my clothes back. It wasn't like saloon women walked around and co mingled with the proper women in town. As soon as I had the contraption on again, we went down the back stairs.

We joined hands and said the words. "Great spirit world take us to another place and time."

Nothing happened. So we did it again and again. It was the same result each time. We were still in Dodge.

"Maybe they broke it. It has a crack on the face of the watch."

"Maybe. Or it could be it's just not time for us to leave here yet. Wind Taker said we would know when it is time."

"So what do we do now?"

"We need to get a couple of horses and get the hell out of this town. We'll find somewhere to stay out of sight. We can decide what to do when you have slept for the night. With the sun, we can't travel during the day."

"Why do we need horses? You can run faster than they can."

"How are we going to explain traveling without them. Every cowboy has a horse Bella. Unless you want to save a horse and ride a cowboy."

My face must have been redder than the crap they put on my cheeks.

"I was only kidding."

"I know Em."

We walked down the dirt path they called a main street to the black smith's stable. He had all kinds of horses for sale. But none of them liked Emmett. The one in the corral threw his head around and made snorting sounds. Banging his front hoof off of the ground.

"He knows what I am."

Before I could say anything Em opened the gate and went inside with the horse.

"Em maybe it's not such a good idea to go in there."

"Relax Bella. Animals only fight for a few reasons; food, fear, dominance, their mate or to mate and survival. I know because I am one."

A man came running out of the stable. "Mister you need to get out of there. The horse is going to be destroyed. He's wild and can't be tamed. It will hurt you."

Em kept inching towards the horse and stuck his hand out. It must have not liked the smell. He reared up on his hind legs and lounged towards Emmett.

"It that you're husband?"

"Um...yes he is my husband."

Standing his ground and not showing it any fear, the horse was backing away from the vampire. Em only followed after him. Once the horse was backed into the corner. He grabbed a hold of his mane. He was talking to the horse and I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"I've never seen such a thing. No one has ever been able to get that close before. Why is he talking to it?"

"He is a horse whisper."

"A what?"

"He can make any wild animal tame." It was a lie and not at the same time.

The confused black smith brought Em a saddle and a bridle. I guess the true test was if he could ride it or not. He took his jacket off before he climbed up in the saddle.

The horse wasn't very fond of Em being on his back. But after about ten minutes of the horse fight him every step of the way. He surrendered and was walking around and acted tame.

We bought Midnight, that's what Em named his coal black horse and a brown mare for me to ride. She had been rode before and was already tame. But I still wasn't sure about it.

"I'm right here beside you. I will never let anything happen to you Bella. So get up there and ride. It's just like a bicycle with legs."

"A bicycle with legs my ass."

They wanted to give me a side saddle. Because it wasn't lady like to spread your legs to ride. But then again, where I'm from the women spread their legs a lot to get rode. So I chose the traditional saddle.

After getting used to it, it wasn't half bad. I was ready to leave the corral and ride for real.

"We need to get some food for you before we leave town."

"Yeah and you don't know how much I miss having bottled water."

"What?"

"Nothing."

They don't have a fast food drive thru here. There was only one general store in town so, we went there. They didn't carry fresh anything. Dry goods were what they had the most. Along with some material to make clothing with. Until I spotted a row of big glass jars. It was sticks of candy.

"How much is the candy?"

"A bag full for two bits."

Everything must cost the same round here. Two bits for the food and two bits for the hookers. I guess they are both sweet little treats.

We bought flour, coffee, dried meats, beans and honey. Along with some other necessary staples, like a bar of lye soap and a kerosene lantern. Em doesn't need it to see in the dark but I did.

Since sugar wasn't in great supply honey was used as its substitute and I couldn't wait to figure out how to use it. I've done a lot of cooking and baking but never from scratch without a recipe.

"Excuse me. Where is your restroom?"

"Restroom?"

"I have to pee."

"It's out back."

"Do you need a key or something for it?"

"No Ma'am. Just make sure you lock the door from the inside. So no men folk can walk in."

While Em paid for our stuff and was loading it up in the saddle bags, I went to find the bathroom.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Since indoor plumbing wasn't plentiful here. It was a shack outhouse. To say it wasn't a very pleasant thing to use wasn't painting the real picture at all. It was a hot sweat box inside with flies swarming everywhere. Without any ventilation in place the smell was unbearable.

Hovering my butt over the wooden hole because there was no way I was sitting down on it. I got my business done quickly. Looking around I didn't see what I wanted.

"Don't be a dumb ass Bella. Toilet paper hasn't been invented yet."

There was nothing else in here but a basket of corn cobs. Well I didn't care what else I had to use to do number two, it wasn't going to be those. I hadn't fallen that far yet to even want know how they wiped your butt.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Yeah and you don't want to even know what they do with corn cobs."

"What?"

"Lets just leave Dodge damn City and never look back."

Riding was okay. But the chapped legs I was getting from them rubbing against the saddle wasn't. My ass was getting sore and my body hurt from being tousled around so much.

Emmett had his horse running at a full canter. I'll have to admit I was a little scared I would fall off. But I knew Em would save me. So I yelled "Gitty up." And we were chasing hot on his heals.

When we slowed down even the horses were getting tired. We walked and let them have time to cool off. There was a stream and we led them there so they could have a drink of water. It looked so clear.

"Do you think it's safe for me to get a drink from here?"

"Sure it is."

Cupping my hand and bringing it up to my lips. It tasted so good and was cold. When I looked over the horses had their mouths in the same stream I was drinking from. The past wasn't very sanitary by any means.

"Here Bella."

Em had filled up the canteen for me. I don't know why in the hell I didn't think of it. I drank until I felt full. Then I filled up my canteen again for later.

We walked always before Em switched directions. Over the hill we saw an old abandoned log cabin. There was even a hitching post in the front to tie the horses up.

When Em opened the front door it fell off the hinges. It was like a Norman Rockwell painting inside. Wooden floors, a hand carved rocking chair, a wood burning cook stove completed by a fireplace.

"Nobody has lived here for a while. We can stay here for now."

First things first, it needed a good cleaning. A coat of dust covered everything. Some old clothes were left in a trunk and they could be used for rags. Most of them wouldn't fit me or Em. When I took out a long duster coat, he fell in love with it. It was going to be part of his new attire.

We took the horses to the old barn. It probably felt good for them to have the heavy saddle off their backs. Em found some grain and we filled up the wooden box inside each stall for their dinner.

Then he went to fetch me some wood and water as he put it. I found a broom and swept my heart out. I was stirring up more dust by trying to clean the floor.

Em brought back a bucket of water and an arm load of wood. He lit the lantern because it was almost dark inside. I wanted to stay awake and clean some more but, sleep won the fight.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Loud noises were coming from outside when I woke up. Em was cutting pieces of wood and banging on the front door. It wasn't at vampire speed, it was normal.

Sitting down on the grass while I watched him work so hard. He wanted to be a normal man fixing up the place. Once he hung the front door, he went on to repairing the logs around the cabin that had rotted or come loose.

Since he was so busy I got my butt up to do something. I loaded up a basket full of clothing, lye soap and found an old rusted wash board. The stream was where I was headed to.

Taking off my granny boots and dress so I could wash our clothes, a couple of towels and the ones I wanted to use for rags. I didn't wade to far out until I started scrubbing them against the board. I only washed a few pieces of clothing and my hands were already hurting.

The women here would be fascinated by the invention of the washer and dryer. Not only was it a way to make their lives easier; their clothes would smell fresher. Because when I was rinsing them it took forever for the water to turn clean from the pounds of dirt.

Throwing on my granny boots I went to hang them outside to dry in the sun. I couldn't find anything to clip them to the wire clothes line so I tossed them over it and hoped they didn't fall off.

"It's a sexy look on you Bella."

"Yeah I've always thought granny boots and bloomers were so sexy together. It's my new fashion statement."

His skin was sparkling so bright as he hammered nails in the fence around the house without his shirt on. He was putting so much effort into this since we weren't going to here for very long.

The inside was where I was turning my attention to next. The coffee pot was filthy. I poured a little water inside of it and scrubbed the hell out of it. All I had to do now was figure out how to make the wood burning stove work.

You would have thought it would have been easy. I shoved the hole full of wood and used the matches I found in the drawer. It took forever to get the fire started. Since I didn't want to do this again, I threw a pot of beans on at the same time with the coffee.

Wiping the table off several times to make sure it was clean. I was going to try to make some biscuits. When I mixed up the ingredients I squeezed some honey in it. I've never done this before and just hoped they didn't end up like a rock. Setting the bowl aside so the dough had time to rise.

It was so hot from the fire inside the stove I had to cool off. I grabbed a cup of water and went outside to see what Em was up to.

Emmett had mapped out something in the dirt. A rock was used to represent each of the Cullens. Along with numbers and their names written in the dirt beside it. Looking at it, I couldn't understand what he was doing.

Carlisle 1640/1663/23, Jasper 1844/1863/19, Esme 1895/1921/26, Edward 1901/1918/17, Alice 1901/1920/19, /Rosalie 1915/1933/18 and Emmett 1915/1935/20.

"What is it?"

"Carlisle was born in 1640 and he was turned in 1663. He was only twenty-three years old when it happened. Jasper was turned in 1863. Which means those two are here with us now. The others haven't even been born yet."

"What does it mean?"

"If they haven't been born yet or turned, we can stop this from happening."

"No we can't. Wind Talker said we can only change what we wished for or we would alter the future. We can only change what effects us."

"Everything affects us Bella. If we change one thing, the outcome will be different for them too. You have no idea what they had to endure and lived through. Jasper, Esme and Alice had it the worst."

"Why did they have it worse?"

Emmett wasn't going to say anymore. He wasn't going to tell me. I don't if it was because he didn't want to share things about the others or if he didn't trust me. The Cullens had always kept things from me. They would only tell me what they thought I could handle or what I should know about.

"Hold out your pinky Emmett."

He gave me a strange look but, he did it. Locking mine with his.

"Now pinky swear we won't ever keep secrets between us. You will always tell me the truth no matter what. Even if it's something I don't really want to know or how bad it is. Pinky swearing is like an oath or bond in blood between two people."

"I pinky swear Bella. Now I want one from you. From today forward we never use Edward or Rosalie's name again. We will refer to them as prissy lips and she devil. It will be part of our healing process and moving on from them."

"I pinky swear Emmett."

First we talked about Jasper. Maria used him to kill and as a soldier of her personal war. He had a living hell on earth for many years in his vampire life. The scars he had shown me before the newborn battle, were deeper than on his skin. It sadden me when Emmett was through telling me about how Jasper lived and was brow beaten to believe he was doing good and not evil work for her.

"If Jasper is here somewhere. Maybe we can find him and get him to leave Maria now."

"We are not going anywhere near Jasper. He is a savage and will kill you. I will have to fight him and he is not the same Jasper we know in the future. I'm not sure even with my strength I could handle him."

Emmett had never shown fear of anything since I've known him. If he thought it was best to leave it alone, then that is exactly what we would do.

Alice's story was just as sad. Her parents thought of her as crazy and evil. She had visions of things even in her human life. When she was locked up and forgotten, her hell only got worse. She was beaten, abused, experimented on and turned by someone who left her for dead. She couldn't remember her human life, only what they could piece together from archives.

"What about Alice?"

"I have a plan for her when we get to the year."

"And Esme, Edw...prissy lips and she devil?"

"She devil never wanted this life as you well know. So we stop it from happening. She can grown old and have children."

"You know if we stop her from becoming a vampire, you won't make it Em."

"I know. By then Bella you can move on and find Nico. I know you can do it because I have faith in you."

Emmett had a plan for all of them except for Carlisle and Jasper. Carlisle adapted to his way of life and was a survivor who started their coven. Jasper, well I wasn't really sure what would end up happening to him without the others. In Emmett's opinion if we stopped the coven from ever forming, it would be a favor done to the world.

My opinion however, was different. With his emotions running high, he was making irrational decisions. There would be at least one Cullen who lived through this trip and I wasn't referring to Carlisle either. Besides I hated to tell Emmett, without him, I wouldn't be able to move forward through time. I would be stuck in the year 1935. For now, I would keep that part to myself.

It wasn't until I heard it all mapped out in my head it made sense to me. Be careful what you wished for. Just because it maybe granted. Your outcome could end up worse than it originally started.

Maybe it was Wind Talker's plan from the start. Even if we changed our own future, it would touch everyone around us and change theirs as well. He knew Emmett and I would never survive this trip without the other one. I guess looking at it now, prissy lips and she bitch...I meant she devil, wasn't the worst thing that could happen to us after all.

"When are we going to try to leave again?"

"We can when you want to Bella. But I don't think it will work. Maybe you're right and Jessie broke the watch."

"If it is broken. How are we going to get out here? Is there someone who can fix it?"

"Where would we take it to? We are from the future and the watch is how we jump time. Who will believe us or is smart enough to... I know who is smart enough."

"Who?"

"Carlisle."

"Where is he?"

"It's 1867 so he would have already left the Volturri. It's just a matter of finding him and him not thinking we're crazy."

"We can't tell anybody what you really are."

"We won't have to tell Carlisle. He'll know what I am."

"Okay. So how do we find him?"

"I don't know. It's not like we can look him up in the yellow pages."

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"I know In 1911, Carlisle worked as a doctor in Columbus, Ohio. Because the local doctor was away. He was assigned to treat Esme Anne Platt's broken leg after she fell from a tree. That's how they met. He had wandered around here alone before that. I remember him telling me stories about how he would study at night because he was afraid to come out during the day. He never said pacifically where he was this year but East is going to be a good place to start looking for him."

We tried to use the watches one more time without success. Tomorrow morning would be a new start for us. We would catch the train early before the sun shinned bright and would try to find Carlisle. Now if we could just convince him we weren't crazy.

"I am going to go make my biscuits."

The dough raised nicely. Coating the table with flour I rolled it out. I used my cup as a biscuit cutter. There was a cast iron sheet pan I put them on. While they were cooking, I stirred the beans and poured a cup of coffee.

It was a pleasant smell in the cabin. I used a rag to open the door to the stove and saw they were golden brown. It was time for them to come out of the oven.

While they were still hot I split one open and drizzled more honey on it since I didn't have any butter. I was starving and ate three of them along with a plate of beans. It was pretty good considering I had no clue to what I was doing.

After I ate I went back outside where Emmett was. He was patching the hole in the barn's roof. All day long I hadn't once seen him use his vampire speed. He was moving in slow motion and I think he was enjoying it.

The clothes were dry and I folded them up. I just wished they had at least a bathtub I could use. I grabbed the bar of soap, a towel and my clean clothes.

Taking a look around before I tried to get my bloomers off. At least it had a snappy crouch to use the restroom. But I couldn't reach behind me to undo the hooks.

"I'll help."

"You startled me Em."

It didn't take him long to get it undone. He wasn't shy either as he stripped down in front of me and got in the water. I stood on the bank holding on to the front of my bloomers with my hands so they didn't come down.

"You jumped time with me. Just jump in the damn water Bella. I won't look unless you want me to."

"Don't look."

He turned around and I knew he could still see. I guess at this point, it didn't really matter either way. I let go of my bloomers while letting go of the embarrassment at the same time.

Emmett was a lot fun and liked to have fun no matter what. He splashed me in the face and I splashed him back. When he dunked his head under the water, I was a little uncomfortable because he was seeing it all down below. I kept waiting for him to come back up. Then he finally did.

"There is something I want to show you. Hold your breath."

Taking in a deep one Em had me and was swimming through a bunch of large boulders. When we came up there was a waterfall. It was a steady stream and beautiful. It must have been why the water tasted so good.

Emmett got out and held out his hand for me. He might not mind being naked in front of me but, I've never been naked in front of a man before.

"Trust me Bella. You don't have a damn thing to be ashamed of. Besides I already seen your body when I went under the water and you have a nice ass."

Since he put it that way. I held out my hand and he lifted me up on the bolder. He had the bar of soap with him and stood under the waterfall. It was just like a shower, well sort of. So I went to. He tossed me the bar and went on with his business of getting clean like us being naked together was no big deal.

The clay wasn't coming out of my hair and I washed it three times. I felt my scalp getting massaged from behind. His fingers felt wonderful.

"Turn around Bella."

"Um.. Em."

"Just turn around."

He leaned me back and was rinsing my hair. Then he lathered, rinsed and repeated it again until I couldn't feel anything but clean hair.

"It's getting late. We should get back."

Taking in another deep breath I swam back with him to the bank. As we were getting out Em's head turned and I knew he heard something. He tossed me a towel and wrapped one around his waist.

"There isn't time to get back to the cabin and they will find us there anyway. He's alone now but the other will be here soon. Stay behind me."

"Well look at what we got here. If isn't yellow belly and his woman. Now I want my watch back you cheated me out of in the card game or I might just have to bed down your women instead. Hell I might bed her down anyway because you made me look like a fool."

"You made yourself look like a fool."

"You got a smart mouth on you boy. Didn't your Mama teach you any manners?"

The next thing I knew I was behind the trees and a gun shot was fired. My heart was racing as I peaked out. Em stood over him with the gun in his hand. He let it fall to the ground.

"Is he..."

"Yeah. It went off, I didn't mean to kill him. Shit we need to get out of here now."

"We can't just leave him here."

"We can't be associated with killing one of the Jame's gang either. They will be here soon and they will find him."

Packing up what little we owned. I threw some food, my cell and ring in the flour sack. I made sure I put my necklace back on. Em had the horses saddled up and ready for us to ride back to Dodge.

By the time we got there. The last train had run already for the night. The stage coach was our only option left. We would have to run or ride the horses. At least with the stage coach it would be covered from the sun and we could take it to the next place to catch a train.

Emmett boarded our horses with the black smith. If we had to come back here, they would be waiting for us. If we didn't he would take care of them until they were sold again.

"Lets get the hell out Dodge Bella. I've always wanted to say that."

We were traveling with two gentlemen. One was a traveling salesman of a magic medical tonic. The other was going to visit his son. I leaned my head over on Em's arm while I listen to all the aliments his tonic cured.

I hadn't dozed off long until the I was woken up to everyone panicking but Em. We were being thrown around inside.

"What is it Emmett?"

"You know how we pinky swore about telling the truth at all times.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay here is the truth. The stage coach is out of control. The driver is dead because of the Indians arrows and they will probably try to scalp us if we're captured."

"Is there any other bad news?"

"Yeah. There is a cliff up ahead. I can't be what I really am to save us in front of these people."

"Thank you for your honesty Em. I wonder how I can take back a pinky swear?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

**Thank you for marking this story as a favorite or alert and leaving a review.**


	3. The Golden Ticket

* * *

"It's a little to late to take it back now Bella. Hold this."

He handed me his hat and opened the door to get out of the stagecoach.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop the horses."

"Em you can't..."

"I know. But I can't let anything happen to you either."

My head went out one window and the older gentleman's went out the other to watch Emmett. After he climbed up on top of the stagecoach he leaped off. He took the leap of fate he could stop it from happening without anyone realizing he was different. You leap without looking or even thinking about plunging down to a slow painful death when you fall in love as well.

Putting my hands over my eyes so I didn't have to see it if anything happened to him. I don't even know why I was nervous because he was a vampire after all.

Curiosity got the best of me though. Slowly lowering my hands down I saw Em being dragged in between the horses. It was more like Em was using his strength to stop the six horse team. Which he did in the end. Just before it would have been our ending and we would have went off the side of the cliff. I had cliff dived before and Jacob was at the bottom to save me. This time Emmett was my savior.

"He did it."

"Yeah he did."

Faith was never where Em fell short. He believed in many things I don't or might not ever. But I believed in him. When the chips were down, he would be there for me. I could always count on him.

Letting my feet touch the ground was another reassurance I was still alive and well. My legs were cramped up from the ride. The older gentleman came out behind me. When I stuck my head in the salesman was still setting there clutching on to his bag.

"You can come out now."

He never moved or said a word.

"What's your name?"

"Ja...Jack."

"It's okay Jack. It's over and we're all safe now."

But we really weren't. Emmett saw them coming before we did. He grabbed the riffle off the dead driver. I wasn't going to ask what was coming our way this time. Because he would have told me the truth again.

It was barely day break and the sun hadn't come up yet. Thank god because he would have been a sparkly disco ball with a gun in his hands. It wasn't so dark we couldn't see them coming for us though. As fast as I could I stuck my flour sack under the seat in the stagecoach.

They stood protectively in front of me. I really didn't want to see anymore when the sound of a lot of running horses came to a halt. The bolt action of the riffle was a hard noise to miss. Em was ready for them as much as he could be anyway.

Speaking in a language none of us really understood. Because they weren't like the friendly little Indians we left in Forks. Damn I really wished I had learned more from Jacob. Like how to communicate for starters.

We were surrounded by them. With their tomahawks, homemade weapons and bow and arrows. You had to know in life when to hit the surrender button, it was now.

Sure Em could have shot a few of them before they killed one of us. Maybe even slaughtered the tribe being a vampire. In the end it would had wiped out their kind, Jacob's kind. There was no way I could let that happen.

Stepping out from behind the men. Em had the riffle pointed at the one who stood before him. Just like Jacob the Indian showed no fear of Em or what he was. War paint covered his face. The cold stare in his eyes was so familiar to me. He wore teeth of an animal around his neck and had more feathers on his head than the others did.

When I laid my hand on Emmett's arm he lowered the riffle.

"I already know what you're going to say Bella."

"I bet you don't."

This wasn't about changing history or letting others see what Em really was. This was about saving Jacob and his people. They were going to take us dead or alive. Right now, I preferred the alive choice. Later on I could be sorry for it.

Each of us were tied up with rope around our wrist to one of the Indian's horses. They kept talking and motioning towards Em. We didn't have to understand what they were saying to know.

They still might not know what he was but, they knew he was different. The sun would be up soon and it wouldn't be hard to guess how they would handle the sparkly one.

Their horses were going to fast for me to keep up with them on foot. When I fell to the ground, he didn't stop. Em pulled the one he was tied to off his horse backwards by yanking on it hard. The warrior went tumbling to the ground like I had.

"You're hurting her."

With his hands still tied he helped me up.

The warrior didn't see it the same way. Because he pulled a knife and Em wouldn't back down from him. The one who rode in the lead stopped the warrior with whatever it was he said. Or more like screamed at him.

Being grabbed by the arms. Two of them basically threw me up on the horse with my hands still tied. There wasn't a saddle on it and I had nothing to hold on to. But I was still grateful they let me ride. The Indian led the horse I was on while he walked.

They took us to a hidden place. You had to pass through the mountain and it was like having a secret passage way carved out in rock. From a distance it was hidden. They must have tried to protect their village so it couldn't be found by the pale faces.

When we approached the village the women and children came out to greet their men. I wasn't sure what they were going to do with us but, I had a feeling it wasn't going to be anything good.

Being yanked from the horse. He let go of me and I was on the ground again. Roughly grabbing my arm he cut my hands free. I noticed they didn't do the same with the men. They only cut the rope from the horse but left their hands bound. This wasn't a very gentle place in time. It wasn't just me they were this way with. They didn't treat their own women any better.

She fell in walking behind him. When he stopped so did she. Her head was kept bowed until he passed her then she proceeded forward. Once again making sure she never walked ahead of him. It was a respect thing that much I was sure of. What I wasn't sure about; was it a man and woman thing? Or a way of their tribe? I thought of Sue Clearwater.

Sue hated the way the Elders treated her at times. She had to fight for her position and to keep it. There was no way in hell shit like this would happen to the Indian women in the future with her around. She was one bad bitch that would scrap with you if it's what it took. I had so much respect for her. I was sure Leah got her mother's spirit passed on to her.

They separated us into different tepees. At least it was until Em decided he wanted to be in mine. It was the same warrior he yanked off the horse. It sounded like a disagreement grunt match more than an argument between them. There was a storm brewing on the horizon with those two.

"I didn't know what they would do to you."

As soon as Em got close to me the warrior grabbed him. As quickly as he did it, he immediately let go.

"You know what I am don't you? If you want a piece of me big dog, let's go."

An ancient looking old man with hair as white as snow stepped inside the teepee with us. He seemed so feeble as another one of the warriors held open the buffalo hide door for him. Only it wasn't a warrior. He had the most feathers and seemed to be their leader. Just like my Chief Jacob was destined to be some day.

The Chief held on to the arm of the old man as he moved slowly to sit down. The conversation between the warrior and the Chief lasted only seconds. It was the tone that said it all. I had watched it many times on the reservation. Chief Sam had spoken and warrior Jacob had no choice but to listen. Even if he didn't want to.

He sat tall beside the old man. His muscled up iron chest was puffed out and he reminded me so much of Jacob. He said something and then said it again more aggressively.

"I don't understand what you are saying."

He slapped the ground hard with his hand. To the best of our knowledge it meant to sit down. So we did.

The old man spoke for about ten minutes to us. There wasn't one single word of it we understood. The Chief took his knife from his side and handed it to the old man. With a kind smile he laid it down. When neither Em or I moved. He pushed it towards me. I went to reach out for it.

"Bella don't."

"I don't think they mean us any harm."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"If they wanted us dead. They would have killed us already. At least me anyway."

Slowly reaching out for the knife. When they didn't try to stop me, I picked it up. I cut the rope around Em's bound wrist.

"Thank you."

Using the same ritual the old man used, I laid it back down. He gave me the same kind smile again along with a small nod.

Then we all heard it. The howling, the snarling and the sound of large paws pounding against the ground. It was coming fast in our direction. The Chief was already outside the teepee and so was Em.

Extending my hand to the old man. I wasn't sure if he would take it or not. But he did and not before he picked up the knife from the ground. I pulled back the buffalo hide so he could come outside too.

It was total chaos around the village. But when they collided, all eyes were on them. The thrashing and the sounds of metal being twisted. The vampire was out of the bag now. Em was fighting the wolf with all of his strength. I was so engrossed in watching them I didn't notice the old man was gone from my side.

At a turtle's speed he was inching his way towards them. He wasn't afraid of either one of them.

"You have to get away from them."

It didn't stop him. When I looked down he had dropped the knife on the ground beside me.

"What to do? Think Bella."

The knife wouldn't work this time. Slicing my wrist open would only distract Em and do nothing for the wolf. The Indians were smart enough to keep their distance from the fight. Unfortunately the old man and I weren't.

This shouldn't be happening yet. It was to early for it to be Ephraim Black and to late to be Taha Aki .

_"The histories that we always thought were legends. The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors. Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. He was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats._

_"When he began fighting the Cold Woman, his third wife came to a conclusion. She had just seen her son killed and now her husband was in terrible danger. Along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self again. He laid beside his dead wife for three days to protect her body and wouldn't let anyone come near her. Some say he roamed the earth for another three hundred years in his wolf form."_

"Stop it. I know who you are. The pain and loss you suffered because of the cold ones."

Anger and rage was what I felt coming from him when he opened his mouth to roar at me. His breath was blowing my hair as close to my face as he was.

"Bella get out of the way."

"Not this time Emmett. You have to trust me as much as I trust you."

Standing in between two different supernatural worlds with only me and the old man separating them. It was like dazavoo with Edward and Jacob all over again. Only this time it wasn't as civil.

"Your wife sacrificed herself because she loved you so much. Being revengeful against him won't bring her back, nothing will. He is not like the cold ones who attacked your village. He is a good man and I love him enough I will sacrifice myself to save him. Just like your third wife did for you. Because to get to him, you will have to kill me first. You will be killing a human you were created to protect. If you do, you are just like the ones you hate the most."

  
The old man seemed over joyed the wolf had arrived. He still had the same kind smile on his face as he gave me while staring at the large wolf. Since he let the old man and me live I went on.

"Your legend still lives on through Ephraim Black's great great grandson, Jacob of the Quileute tribe . He believes in you and has found a way to live in peace with the cold ones. He doesn't really like them but at least they are not killing each other. They had enough of war and Ephraim knew they weren't a threat. It's why he establishes a treaty with Emmett and the others like him. There doesn't have to be anymore blood shed or loses on either side. I can't right the wrongs that were done to you but, I can assure you your wife's death touched so many people including me. What she did gives me strength and courage to protect the ones I love. Let the war end here and find peace in your heart. So you can lay your burdens down and finally rest your spirit."

The wolf backed away while keeping his eyes locked on Emmett. He was standing in between us and the tribe members. If Em had made a move towards the tribe. One of them wouldn't have been able to walk away. It would had been a fight to their death.

As the old man started inching his way to a teepee it was time for us to exit stage left. And get the fuck up on out of here.

Em's beast was nowhere near being in check at the moment. It was a demeanor I had never witnessed from him before. With a final growl he broke the stare with the wolf and we were gone.

"What about the others?"

"Their destiny has already been written. They have seen what I am."

"We can't just leave them here."

"We really don't have a choice Bella if we want to survive."

We ran until we got back to the stagecoach to get my flour bag and then we ran some more. Em stopped so I could get down from his back. I could see his shirt was torn and wet from something. When I went to touch it, he stopped me.

"What is it?"

"My venom and you shouldn't touch it. I don't know what it will do to you."

Emmett took his shirt off and the wolf had gashed his skin open. The claw marks were inches deep and marred up his side.

"What should we do for it?"

"Nothing. I'll be fine in a couple of hours. I heal fast."

We found a spot where leaves covered the ground and the grass wasn't to tall. Em leaned his head on a log as he laid down. The liquid coming from his side was still flowing. I ripped a piece of fabric from the hem of my dress so he could put it over his wound.

"Are you sure there isn't something we are supposed to do for it?"

"I just need time for my wound to heal."

"Okay. You lay here. I am going to walk down to the bottom of the hill to get a drink of water."

There was nothing around to put water in for later. But I found some small pieces of wood on the way back from my walk. I was thankful I stuck the matches from the cabin in my pocket because it would be dark soon.

"Are you feeling better Em?"

"I'm okay. How did you know about the wolf?"

Telling him about the legends as I was told. I felt like I was betraying Jacob to some degree by letting Em know about the history of the wolf. But with everything we had went through and would still go through, there couldn't be any secrets between us. I also told him about slicing my wrist to distract Victoria when Edward fought her. Because of the legend of the third wife.

"Does knowing the story make you like Jacob now?"

"Not really."

It doesn't surprise me any he felt the same about Jacob as Jacob does him. I got up to put more wood on the fire for the night. I was exhausted from the day we had and was ready to get some sleep.

When Em was feeling better and the sun came up. We were going to keep heading East to find Carlisle.

"Bella will you lay beside me for while? I love to feel your warmth."

"Sure."

"You would have really sacrificed yourself for me wouldn't you?"

"In a heart beat."

Laying my hand on his chest and being careful to not touch his side. He laid his hand over mine.

"I'm here Em. I'll always be here for you."

The bond we just formed together surpassed a pinky swear. We weren't touching in a romantic way. It was two friends helping each other through a tough time. For the moment we had nothing but endless time on our hands.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

The ride across country wasn't the smoothest I ever had. But at least it was uneventful and not dangerous. Being on a train was better than riding in a stagecoach. There was a step at the bottom for us to exit the car on. Em held out his hand so I wouldn't fall.

"Where should we start looking for Carlisle?"

"Any where he can gain medical knowledge."

It wasn't such an easy task. In the 1860's there were forty-seven medical schools and most of them were in located in the East. When we visited one of the schools they were advertising the thirty-three states in the Union didn't have enough doctors to care for everyone. Damn I should had paid more attention in History class.

We asked around and every place we went was a dead end. Until two days later when Em took in a depth breath.

"He's here. I can smell him."

We weren't approaching him in an aggressive manner in any way. All though it must have been perceived as one. Because Carlisle took off running.

"Why is he running away from us?"

"He doesn't know who we are remember? He is trying to avoid a confrontation with me because he knows what I am."

Em followed his scent. It took us to a shack just outside of town. It wasn't like any doctors office I had ever seen before.

"Maybe I should try talking to him alone."

"No."

"He may run again if he sees or smells you."

"Fine. But I will be close by." It was so sweet the way Em acted like my big protector. Actually he was in a lot of ways.

"Are you here to see the doctor?"

"Yes."

"What ales you?"

"What?"

"Do you have a cold or what?"

"Oh. I...I have a cold."

"Take a seat. The doctor will see you soon."

"Bella Star the doctor will see you now."

There was only one patient room. It was no more than a cot with a white sheet over it. And not a sheet they changed from the previous person they just saw might I add. It was no wonder people died so easily during this time era. Because if they really weren't sick when they came in here, they could catch something.

"I am Dr. Williams. What seems to be the problem today?"

"I am waiting for Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"We don't have a Doctor Cullen. I am the only doctor in this town."

"I saw him come...never mind."

"Don't you want me to examine you?"

"You know what. I feel so much better now. Thanks."

As I left the room I saw him. He was pushing a mop. There was no way Carlisle could be the janitor.

"Could you talk to me for a minute?"

"I have to finish mopping the floor. I don't have time."

"Carlisle we really need to talk."

"How do you know my name? Did they send you for me? Because I will not go back."

"I don't know who you are referring to. No one sent me to take you anywhere. I'm in trouble and I need your help."

He hesitated but finally agreed to speak with me once he was done cleaning. It could have been because I indicated I would spend the rest of the day in the doctor's office. Until he decided to talk to me.

When I told Em what was going on, he couldn't understand it either. Why would such an educated man be pushing a mop and a broom?

We went to where Carlisle said to meet at. He kept his distance away from us. I guess it would be a long distance conversation. After we told him our story, he thought we were crazy just like anyone else would have.

"Look at the color of my eyes Carlisle. You know I'm not a human drinker. You taught me this way of life. If I was a danger to you could I do this?"

Em lips were on mine to prove a point, I think. It was a way to show Carlisle he could resist human blood. But Carlisle still wasn't interested in our story of the future.

"I know a lot of things about you Carlisle. You were a member of the Volturri. In the future you're a great doctor and have a family."

On any other day I wouldn't believe the crazy shit coming out of Em's and my mouth either. But since I had lived it with him, I had to convince Carlisle.

"I have proof."

When I turned on my cell I opened my picture file saved on my phone. Carlisle saw some of his future along with Forks. The cars, my house and his, pictures of his children and the one who made him stop resisting us. Esme was standing beside him in their living room and he had his arm around her waist. He even touched the screen and smiled at the picture.

"This isn't possible. What is this thing?"

"It's a cell phone. The way we communicate with other people in the future."

"How does it work?"

"From tower signals that haven't been invented yet. It runs from a battery that also hasn't been invented yet."

"What else do you have from the future?"

"This."

Em handed him the watch. Carlisle had let his guard down enough to not flinch when Em moved towards him.

"How did you get one of these?"

"You know what it is?"

"These were invented in England. Only the rich and those of royalty own them."

"Well in the future you can pickup one just about anywhere."

Carlisle was polite and invited us to stay with him. I wasn't sure if he was buying the story or not. At this point if there was a bed for me to sleep on, I was all for it.

"So I am the leader of this coven and you are my pretend son."

"Yeah."

"How can you have such good control around her?"

"With Bella it's easy. I was a newborn in 1950's and I haven't tasted human blood in about seventy years."

"What fascinates me the most. Is the Volturri would allow me to form a coven. It's simply unheard of. I thought they had sent you here to take me back."

"Can you tell us why you were cleaning up in a doctor's office?"

"I am trying to build up a tolerance to blood. Not that I can't resist humans already. But to be able to have blood in my face all day long and not be tempted by it. I have always had the ability to restrain myself from it. While I'm there I also watch human behavior and listen to the doctor tell them what he thinks is wrong. In some instances now I can tell by the way their blood smells. Because it has a distinct odor to it."

"Then why haven't you started practicing yet?"

"I have studied at the university for a year and I think I can master any operation or diagnosis any medical condition. The only thing I fear is being so close to blood and having it on my hands. So I go there everyday and take in the smell of different people's blood while I clean."

"Is it working?"

"It is better today than it was three months ago when I started. There was only one time I had to leave and it was my first day."

With Carlisle being frozen in time he looked exactly the same. Only his actions were really different. He didn't display the same confidence as he does in the future. I guess my time would come for confidence as well. It did take Carlisle hundreds of years to get there after all.

"Tell me again how you traveled here?"

Once again we explained it to him. He wanted to examine the watch. He took a small scalpel and popped the back off of the watch.

"It doesn't have anything inside of it."

"What?"

"There isn't any parts inside the watch."

"Check my necklace."

"It's the same. Do you know if they stopped at noon or midnight?"

"We have no idea. They were like this when we got them."

"If you will excuse me. I am going to retire to my bed chambers and do some research. Please make yourself at home."

"Do you have a bathroom here?"

"Do you mean the bath house?"

"Does it have a bath tub?"

"Yes."

It wasn't anything like what I was used to with the modern convenience of running water and a large tub to soak in. But it was better than anything else I had seen since I had been here.

"I will start the stove so you can heat up some water."

This was nicer than the small home Carlisle lived in. He had built it with his own two hands. He didn't need one for himself. It was to occupy his time during the day when he had to stay out of sight.

The logs were split and sanded down smooth on the inside. They had been stained to preserve the wood and were perfectly matched in color. It was a beautiful room. I would have to remind myself if I ever made it back to Fork, I wanted one. But with running water and gas heat.

The wood burning stove made it so damn hot. I was sweating already. As the water heated up in the large pots steam filled the room. Would it be something if Carlisle was the one who accidentally invented the sauna?

Testing the temperature of the water with my finger. I didn't want to let it get scalding hot. I poured the pots into the oblong wooden tub. Which I was almost certain was no more than a horse troff. Because I seen horses getting a drink out of them in Dodge.

As I stepped on the small piece of carpet in front of the tub. It felt so good under my feet. It was so soft and plush. I flipped it over to see if there was a label.

"Made in Italy, 1824."

The Cullens carried certain things with them when they had to move on. I wasn't sure what significance this small piece of carpet held for Carlisle. Even though I was really curious, I wouldn't ask him. Because it wasn't any of my business. Besides I had a tub of hot water waiting for me.

Using what I had found in the room. A small white cotton rag and what said soap on the package. It looked like a thin piece of tissue paper. When I inhaled it smelled like roses. But I didn't know how in the hell to use it.

When I dipped it in the water it dissolved and made only a couple of bubbles. "Well I'll be damned. It really is soap."

This piece I was smarter. I wet the rag and let it dissolve on to it. The aroma filled the room of a rose garden on a mid summer afternoon.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The soap smelled good but it wasn't like filling the tub with bubble bath. Because you could still see in the clear water. I put the rag over my boobs as Emmett stood looking down at me.

"Do you need help rinsing off?"

"Um.. I'm naked."

"I know."

If I could only be as comfortable with my body as Em was with his. He picked up the pot I left sitting by the tub.

"Stand up."

"I'm not comfort..."

"Just stand up Bella."

Sooner or later I had to grow up and act like a woman. I would had preferred later but with the situation, I guess I would start now.

To Em this was no big deal. He slowly poured the warm water down my body until it was gone. He handed me a towel and left without saying a word.

As I opened the door I heard them arguing. Well it was actually Em arguing with Carlisle, I think.

"The coven can't be formed."

"I don't understand. If we are not human drinkers and are living in peace with each other. Especially if the Volturri didn't put a stop to it, what is the problem?"

"The problem is it was never meant to be. What we are should have been stopped a long time ago. We are not living Carlisle. Take a good look at us. We are the walking dead."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"I need to hunt. I will be back soon."

With a kiss on my cheek he was gone. I wasn't sure what shocked me the most; the topic of conversation or the kiss.

"Did I do something wrong to him Bella?"

"No. You didn't do anything."

The truth was Em felt everyone had wronged him. From Rosalie finding him to Carlisle turning him. It was a good thing we still had a lot of time to deal with his issues. Before any major decisions had to be made.

When I sat down at the table Carlisle put the book down. He looked at me with a soft smile on his face.

"What?"

"The soap was my mothers. In the evenings after she bathed she would read the Bible to me. It just reminded me of her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to use it."

"Don't be sorry Bella. It takes me back to a better and simpler time in my life."

By the time I met Carlisle in Forks. He was settled and wasn't still struggling with what he was. This wasn't one of those times though. Just like Em, he hadn't found his place in this world yet. None of us really had.

With stacks of books on the table Carlisle was speed reading. I didn't want to interrupt him so I laid down on the bed. Sleep must had gotten the better of me. Because I didn't wake up until I felt a cold hand on my face.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours."

"How did the hunt go?"

"I had Buffalo and it wasn't bad. Carlisle wants to talk to us."

"I have done all the research I can. I found nothing recorded on traveling through time. Even at the Universities library. This is just my theory. If the watches stopped at exactly midnight. It would have to be 12:01 before time could move forward again. If you try it at the exact time. You should be able to continue your journey. Of course I could be wrong and it was at noon. Never the less it is the same principle."

"What time is it?"

"It is 11:45 p.m. and we should test my theory."

We gathered up all of our belongs. Only this time I was gathering up a few extra things to go in my flour sack. Like a knife, more matches and a few strips of the soap Carlisle gave me.

"Will you recognize us in the future?"

"Let me give you something to make sure. My father gave me this when I was five years old. He always thought I would follow in his footsteps and preach the good word. If he were still alive, he would be so ashamed of what I am."

"You're a good man Carlisle. Even if you do have fangs."

Carlisle didn't say anything. He looked stunned I said it to him.

"I was just kidding about the fang part. You really are a good man."

"It's very kind of you to say so Bella. I find my not seen fangs to still be a hindrance when trying to fit in with society and to make friends. Son...Em...I'm not sure what I am supposed to call you."

"It's okay Carlisle. You call me shit head a lot in the future."

"Be safe and take care of each other."

Holding Emmett's hand and my flour sack in the other. After it struck midnight. We waited until the grandfather clock finished chiming. Carlisle gave us the nod to let us know it was time. We said the words together.

"Great spirit world take us to another place and time."

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

There was nothing around us but water as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we now?"

"I don't know. Lets look around."

Emmett picked up a small golden colored piece of paper from the ship's deck.

"White Star Line's first class boarding pass on the Titanic."

"We're on the same damn boat that sank?"

"Well Dorothy we aren't on land anymore."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

 

 


	4. Mary; The Slaughtered Lamb

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: You may find this chapter to be a little dark. Or you may not. I am giving a heads up just in case.**

* * *

"You have to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not Bella. We can't walk around looking like we just stepped out of an old western."

Since it was in the wee hours of the morning, there wasn't a lot of people still up. Mostly the gamblers and the drinkers. We had to find something to wear because we definitely stood out to everyone.

"Excuse me Sir. Do you have a boarding pass?"

It stopped us both in our tracks. It even made his spurs stop jingling. Of course we didn't have one. Em slowly reached into his pocket of his duster jacket and pulled the golden piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry Mr. Westgate. We were told you wouldn't be boarding and I must have missed your arrival. I hadn't seen you two on this floor before. Please accept my apologizes."

"Will you take us to our room please?"

"Of course Sir. Follow me."

Our state room was beautiful. It was first class all the way. The wood panels were mahogany and the finest linens adorned the king sized canopy bed. The carpeting was rich in colors and plush. Fresh cut flowers were spread around the room. But the best part of it was the bathroom. It had a toilet and paper to wipe with. I picked up the roll and held on to it.

"Can we get more toilet paper please?"

"In the linen closet Ma'am you will find everything you need."

"Will there be anything else Sir?"

"No."

"Would you like the combination to your safe Sir?"

"My safe?"

"Yes Sir. We were going to return your money at the end of the voyage."

Winston and Edith Westgate were loaded. The safe had a fifty thousand dollars in it. Em took out a wad of money and was going to find us something to wear.

"Don't you feel bad about spending their money?"

"Why should I feel bad? They got the better end of the deal. If they were on the boat they probably wouldn't have lived to spend it anyway. Do you want to come with me?"

"I think I'm going to soak in the bathtub for a while."

"Okay. I won't be gone long."

He could take his time. Because I was going to take mine. It is amazing what you miss when you don't have it anymore. All the things we take for granted and don't even realize it most of the time. Like being able to walk into a room and just flip on a switch for lighting.

Our Parlor Suite had its own private lavatory. Some of the other first class passengers weren't as lucky. They had to share adjoining bathrooms. Which was no more than a wash basin and commode. What they called a hot bath pool to bathe in. It was a heated swimming pool. If you were in the poor third class, you shared only two public bathrooms with all the other passengers. All though where I had been, it was a huge improvement from a smelly outhouse.

While I was still thinking about it, I stuck two rolls of toilet paper in my flour sack. "I will never find out how they used those damn corn cobs."

When I turned the knob and felt hot flowing water coming out of it, I was in heaven. In the closet they had stocked it with different soaps, shampoo, toothbrushes and tooth paste. The towels smelt so fresh and were soft to the skins touch.

My skin was beyond pruney when I finally got out of the tub. Em wasn't back yet so I wrapped up in a towel. On the vanity table a brush and comb set laid on a gold mirror. The set was overlaid in gold as well. I could have cared less if it came from the dollar store. I just wanted to brush my hair.

Small containers were setting on the table. One had powder and the others contained more beauty products. I had seen in old movies women would always powder themselves. After just coming out of the old hot smelly west, I caved and used some.

Em had bags full of stuff when he came through the door. It was the finest of everything Mr. Westgate's money could buy. For him there was a tuxedo, a black bow tie and matching black top hat. The black shoes were polished with a glossy finish.

For me there was a few silk dresses. The sleeves were kind of puffy on all of them with a fitted waist. One white box had a big red ribbon on it.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

It contained a long red evening gown. It sparkled like Em does in the light. Tiny diamond jewels were stitched throughout the dress. The neck line was low cut and it had the same puffy sleeve. Only this one would allow one of my arms to be bare. Of course no outfit was complete without matching shoes. They had the same glossy finish.

"I didn't know they had a shop on board?"

"They don't. I bought them from another guest. She threw her husband's clothes in for free. She found out he has his mistress on board too. Let's just say I have to dance with Mrs. Peters tonight after dinner. It was the only way I could get her to turn loose of the clothes. But when I saw the dress, you had to have it."

"Thank you. That is so sweet. But I was hoping we would be gone before tonight."

"Bella there is no way off the ship. I just hope at 12:01 a.m. we can travel forward in time."

"Couldn't we just swim to somewhere?"

"I would make it. But within minutes of being in the icy water you will get hypothermia and..."

"I will die. You should go Em. You can make it."

"I'm not leaving here without you. We have time still to figure something out. I found a newspaper down stairs. According to the Titanic newspaper, The Atlantic Daily Bulletin. Today is only April 13, 1912."

"When does the boat sink?"

"It hits the iceberg at 11:40 p.m. the night of the 14th and sinks at 2:20 a.m. the morning of April 15, 1912."

"It's too bad we can't be like Jack and Rose in the movie. I could float on the door until we are rescued."

"I will never let anything happen to you Bella. Don't worry we will figure something out. What was your favorite part of the movie?"

"It is when Jack held Rose on the railing of the boat. She felt free from all of her troubles and she knew he loved her. It is only for a brief moment they shared love between them. I've never really known that feeling. I once thought I did until he screwed it up for me."

Em was fighting with a small velvet black box. "What's that?"

"Nothing. Are you tired?"

"Not really. My mind is racing in about a hundred different directions."

"Let's get dressed. Would you like to watch the sun come up with me Bella?"

"Yeah. I would love that."

Em had on a pair of grey knickers and a crisp white shirt. His grey Paddy cap made him look boyish. The way he filled out his shirt let you know he was still all man. I chose a simple long white silk dress. It was still early morning and it would be cool on the deck. I wrapped a cream colored shawl around me.

"Wait, I have to do something with my hair."

All the women wore theirs up or at least pieces of it. I grabbed the crown of my hair and left the rest flowing down. I wrapped the piece around my hand and pinned it. I even put on some of Mrs. Westgate's pink lipstick.

We took the elevator this time. It was still a long walk but we had nothing but time to kill until tonight. That would be when we traveled forward or I would travel no more with Em.

With it being so early I didn't think passengers would be up yet. But they were. Breakfast would be served soon. Some had come for their morning coffee. While others were lovers that hadn't gone to bed yet.

We sat on a bench side by side waiting for the sky to indicate the morning was coming near. I was shivering a little from the cool breeze blowing off the water. I wrapped my shawl tighter around my shoulders.

The sky was starting to come alive. It was turning from the dark of the night to a sky with color. In the mix of blues, orange, yellow and purples the sun would follow soon. I hadn't seen the sunrise in forever. It was another thing in my life I took for granted. We just always assumed we would live to see another sunrise, another tomorrow.

Em extended his hand and I took it. I thought at first he was ready to go back inside. We only had a few minutes left before the sun would come up and his secret would be exposed.

We walked together hand in hand to the front of the boat. I knew then what he was doing.

"Close your eyes Bella."

"This is silly."

"No it's not. It's your moment to fly and feel free. Don't waste it."

Emmett held on to me as I climbed up the railing. I stood just under the last rung. With him securely standing behind me, I felt safe. We extended our arms and held on to each others hands. We were close enough to the sea to be a part of it. The waves were lapping against the boat as we charged forward through the water. Tiny sprays of the ocean were hitting my face.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you Em."

He let go of my hands and he rested his on my waist. Flying wasn't what I felt like I was doing. I was conquering a fear and let go of my troubles. It was the fear of flying solo through life without him. Waking up alone each morning after the day of emptiness before it. My troubles all started with Ed... with him and would end here. Because if tomorrow was my last day on earth. I didn't want to spend it pining away for him. A man who cared nothing about me.

Em gave me something special today and he doesn't even know it. The ability to stand on my own with his help of being there to catch me if I fell. When you know someone is there as your safety net, falling isn't so scary anymore.

Relaxing my body I leaned back against him and touched his face with my hand. She had no idea of what letting go of a man like Em really meant. But the day would come when Ros... when she would be sorry for it.

His hand gently pulled my face around to meet his. With a tender smile he gave me a kiss on the cheek. His lips brushed against mine until our tongues were entangled with one another.

"I had to do that. At least once Bella."

As soon as Em helped me down. He was going for a walk and would meet me in the dining area. I didn't ask any questions. I knew he had his own things to still let go of. I just wished I could help him as much as he had me.

I've never been much on porking out. But today was an exception to the rule. I already had two plates by the time Em arrived.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking about taking a short nap. Then we can do whatever you want to."

He was so sweet. I slept for a few hours before he woke me up. He had set quietly and just watched me sleep. It was almost time for dinner now.

My bath was drawn for me. Rose petals were floating on the top of the water. He really knew how to make a girl feel really special. I didn't take as long of a bath this time. I still had to do something with my hair and put some makeup on.

This was never my area of expertise by any means. The makeup part I had gotten better at over time with. But my hair, I still had a lot to learn.

"Do you need help?"

"Well don't you look handsome in your top hat and tails."

Em had done my hair almost as well as a woman would have. Pieces were braided then twisted around into a bun. He left stray pieces hanging down around my face.

"I have something for you Bella."

It was the small black box from earlier. When I opened it my eyes must have popped out of the sockets.

"How did you get this?"

"I bought it. I'm the great Winston Westgate and I only get the best for my lady. I thought for sure you would say your favorite part of the movie was when he gave her the necklace."

It was the blue diamond, the Heart of the Sea. The one artifact that went down with the ship and was never found. I couldn't even remember what it was really worth. But to me, it was worth more than money. Giving Em a kiss on the cheek.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you are. You fill that dress out in all the right places and the necklace was made for you."

Em clasped the necklace around my neck. With blushing cheeks we walked out of the room together. At the top of the grand staircase your name was announced before you made your entrance.

"Master Winston Westgate and his wife Edith."

Arm and arm we took one step at a time together. The back of my red dress dragged down one stair at a time as well. When we reached the bottom a matradee was taking us to our table.

Hob knobbing with the rich and famous was never something I desired to do. We were seated by Thomas Andrew the designer of the Titanic. His dream started by a sketch on a dinner napkin many years ago. His vision would become everyone's nightmare tomorrow. All though he was a kind man and his wife was just as nice.

The one who was on my last nerve was Isidor and Ida Straus. Well it was more his wife than him. She married a billionaire who found the Macy department store. Her social status was all she cared about. In the end all her money or all the money in the world wouldn't save them from their fate.

"Your wife is very beautiful."

"Thank you Mrs. Andrew. I think so too. Maybe I can convince my beautiful wife to join me on the dance floor."

It wasn't my favorite thing to do in the world. But with the compliment Em just gave me, how could I refuse his offer.

"I wouldn't do this with just anyone you know."

"I wouldn't just call anyone beautiful either Bella."

When the song ended Ms. Peters wanted to collect her dance with Emmett. She wanted to make sure her husband saw her dancing with the handsome dark haired man. While he was setting beside his mistress he still looked a little miffed his wife was enjoying herself on the dance floor with such a young stud.

After I visited the bar. I took my glass of champagne outside. Emmett was doing a kind thing for Mrs. Peters. If it made her feel better dancing with him. Then I would do nothing to interfere with it. If we could only find what made us feel better about getting cheated on.

The moon was shining so bright. The waves were so calm and hugging the boat to the sea. It was hard to believe it would all change overnight.

"Hey Bella. I'm sorry I danced with her for so long. Mrs. Peters was a little hard to get away from."

"It's okay Em. I was enjoying the night."

"Dear Edith. I cannot thank you enough for letting me borrow your husband. He is such a sweet man and you better make sure you hold on to him as tight as you can. By the way, he was right, you do look divine in my dress. Well I am off to dance with a few other gentlemen before calling it a night."

"She's right you know."

"About what?"

"You are such catch Mr. Winston."

"You're not half bad yourself Mrs. Winston."

We shared silence between us until it was time. Em went back to the room to get my flour bag and we joined hands.

"Great spirit world take us to another place and time."

Noting happened. We tried it twice and I was tired already of trying.

"Well I guess that's it then. I am meant to die here."

"I think there is something we haven't done yet. We were sent here for a purpose and until we do it, we can't leave."

"I need a drink."

Of course I meant more than just one. I had three different types of drinks. First I started off with a shot of their finest whiskey. That shit burnt all the way down. Then I switched to a glass of red wine. It had a bitter taste to it. It wasn't too bad if you just guzzle it. Which I topped it off with a glass of very expensive champagne. Hell I kept the bottle and told them to bill the room for it. It wasn't like I was going to live to pay the bill anyway.

The smell of expensive cigars were coming from the first class men only smoking lounge. The worker was standing there handing them out at the door. I grabbed two and tossed one to Em.

"You can't go in there Miss."

"The hell I can't. What are you going to do about it, kick me off of the boat? Oh please do because you would be doing me a huge favor."

Em held open the door for me. "If I'm going down. I'm sinking my way."

"Well you go girl."

All their eyes were on me. Some made comments others just watched. But with the situation at hand, I didn't give a fuck what they thought or liked.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a bitch light up a stogie before? Hey scooch over and make room for us."

Em only laughed while he gave me a light. It wasn't about wanting to smoke a cigar. It was about being told because I was a woman, I couldn't. If I had only one more night to live, I was going to live it to the fullest.

"What is your favorite part of Titanic movie Em?"

"The steamy car scene."

"What if you had a car and a willing woman?"

He looked away and didn't answer me. Great I couldn't even get myself laid on a boat that was going to sink. I would be considered a harlot in this era. I know because I heard a woman call another woman that. Because she didn't like the woman flirting with her husband.

Which brought me back from my champagne hormonal thoughts. The reality was, Em was still a married man. Giving him a kiss was one thing but throwing myself at him was completely another.

"I'm sorry Em. You're still married to her. I've had a little too much to drink and ran my mouth."

"It's not that. As far as I'm concerned, I stopped being married the day she let him put his dick in her. Do you still love him?"

"I don't know. Do you still love her?"

"Do you know the best way to get over someone Bella?"

"How?"

"Get under someone new. Let's go find us a car."

Out of all the things we had already done on our trip. This one was the most dangerous thing so far. Because feelings get in the way and then someone gets hurt. It not that I thought Em was in love with me or anything like it. It was the fact he was still in love with her.

On the walk to get below the ship I decided it doesn't matter either way. You had to experience your first time at some point. There was no one else I would rather it be with today than Em.

"Which car do you want to use?"

"How about the Renault Coupe Deville?"

"Good choice. A beautiful car and a beautiful woman. What more could a man want?"

It was awkward between us when we first got in the car. Well at least for me it was. I was so unsure about what I was or wasn't supposed to do. How I was really supposed to act. The biggest question was what did Em except from me?

Em just wanted to talk and it was great for a while. The champagne had went to my head and I wanted a little action too. I started to pull my dress over my head when he stopped me. He wanted to help me undress.

Then it was his turn. I only got his jacket off and shirt before I felt his lips again. The kiss we shared on the deck was nothing like this one. His lips didn't wait for my permission and neither did his tongue. As it danced inside my mouth with mine like our bodies had earlier tonight. He took the lead on the dance floor and here.

Em broke our kiss and reached for my breast. He made no attempt to pretend he didn't want to just feel me. He laid back in the seat and took my body with his.

His fingers wrapped around the material of my panties and he gave it a sharp yank against my clit. With each little yank he made my clit swelled up with wanting and the desire for more.

The fabric made a ripping sound and I was fully exposed. Having a man so excited to be with me was something new for me. His excitement made him tear my panties away from my body. I had never felt sexier.

Em pushed my body to set up on his hard cock. I could feel it throbbing through his pants as I rubbed against it. His fingers entered me and I was riding on them. Riding them until I felt my clit starting to tingle. My hand slid down the window as soon as I touched it. I was looking for something to hold on to. The condensation on the windows was from my heat and his coolness meeting.

He must had known because when I was close because he sat up and kissed my lips as I came. Reciprocation was in order. His cock was still hard. But he wouldn't let me.

"I just want to make you feel good too."

"What makes you think I don't feel good?"

After we dressed we walked back to our room. It was around three in the morning and I was really tired. He undressed and laid down on the bed. Hell he had already seen me naked and made me cum. So I undressed in front of him and laid down too.

It was far from being love we shared between us tonight. But it wasn't bad. Em covered us up and I must have fell right to sleep.

( **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Good morning Bella."

The cool breath was blowing in my ear and down my neck as Em spoke.

"It's time to get up." He gave me a little tap on the butt to get my ass moving.

My breakfast was waiting for me. They were getting ready for lunch and he got me an assortment of things to eat. More than I could ever finish in one meal actually. The cinnamon rolls were so good. They almost melted in my mouth. Their cook was excellent. The eggs were fluffy and the bacon was crisp.

"They are having a life boat drill at 6:00 p.m. just before dinner. We can go look around until then if you want to?"

"Sure."

This was a piece of history in time. The history of how many people died today. Everyone was walking around enjoying themselves with not a care in the world. If they only knew the truth of what the future held for them.

We saw a mother setting with her two children. It was obvious they weren't first class passengers. She was cutting up a half a loaf of bread for them to eat. There wasn't even butter to go on it. Em took out bills from his pocket and put them in the mother's hand.

"What's your name little guy?"

"Michael."

"Well you know what Michael. There is a store that sells candy on the ship. This is for you to spend."

Em handed the small boy a hundred dollar bill. It was more than just for candy. It was for them to afford one good day together. It may be their last memory but it would at least be good.

"You old softy you."

"Don't tell anybody Bella."

The day was ours to do with as we pleased. The sun hadn't shined all day. We played on the squash court and of course I lost. The poker game we sat down at I only played one hand. Of course I lost at that too.

"You don't bluff very well Bella."

"You don't either Em. I can tell you are a gentle man who loves with everything you got. Even though you like to pretend you're not."

Em had no reply. We walked around because it was time for the drill. We kept waiting for the alarm to go off. But it never did. For some fucked up reason the Captain called it off because he didn't think it was necessary.

"Early warning and knowing what to do is the only way people will live through this shit. If the Captain would have followed through on the drill more lives could be saved."

Captain Carl Smith might have thought it wasn't necessary but Captain Emmett did. I waited up by the life boats until the alarm sounded throughout each deck. If Em was right. We would end up saving more lives by doing this.

People were running around in a chaotic state until they found out it was just a drill. The reality wouldn't slap them in the face until later tonight. Some choose to go back to what they were doing. Others took it more seriously. Em helped them load up the life boats to full capacity. No matter what he did though, there still wouldn't be enough room for everyone on the boat to survive. It was the main reason I didn't take a raft and leave before it started. It would mean more people would die.

Em was always good at history and of course having a photographic memory didn't hurt either. The night the boat sank, I mean today, hell back then. They only put twenty-four people in a raft instead of the full capacity of sixty-five. But Drill Sargent Emmett made sure no seat went empty.

If the time came and I was still on the Titanic, I felt safer with him just being here. The plan was, if we couldn't move forward in time I would try to get a seat on one of the life boats.

Everyone else went to the dining area for dinner. We didn't. We set together outside on the deck and waited. With knowing what was coming I couldn't eat anyway.

We listened to the band play and I reviewed my life. The good things in it and the bad. One should never know too much about your future, because it is a dangerous thing.

"What time is it?"

"It is 11:34 p.m."

We already had three life boats ready to go. I braced myself for the hit to come. Em held on to me and I knew he wouldn't let go.

The boat hit the iceberg and the time was here. Everyone and thing was being tossed around at sea. It was already taking on water. There was no turning back or stopping history from taking place. Total panic had already set in.

The Captain was warned three times today to turn around or to find a nearby dock. He refused to listen and went straight ahead in the course of death. I wonder what would have happened if he had of. How many people would have lived to a ripe old age? How history would have been changed by it?

Unfortunately the after math had to be dealt with. I was so proud of Emmett. He kept his head about him and helped everyone. Each boat was loaded with women and children first. He also made sure, no seat was spared. When someone thought they should go before someone else because of their money, he didn't care.

It was the last one and I kissed him before I stepped inside of it. I still held on to my flour sack I had arrived with.

"I'll find you Bella."

"I know."

Just before the raft was to be lowered a woman carrying a small child was screaming while running down the deck.

"Please someone take my baby."

"Wait."

"What are you doing Bella? Get back on the raft. It's the last one."

"Hand me your baby."

"Bless you."

"You need to get on the raft. There isn't much time left."

"I'm not worried about me. Just save my child."

"Your baby needs you."

"What's your name?"

"Bella Star."

"You will never be forgotten Bella. Bless you my child."

It was approximately 11:55 p.m. and the band was still playing on. They knew they were going to die and they would die doing what they loved the most. Others were fueling up on liquor to meet their maker. Some chose to get it over quickly and jumped overboard. Me, I was ready to meet the fate I was destined to have.

"Dance with Em."

"Why did you do that? You had the chance to make it Bella."

"Just dance with me."

The band played a slow soothing tune. Em held me in his arms as we danced on the deck in the same spot we arrived in. It was midnight as the clock struck twelve.

"We need to try again. If it doesn't work Bella I will paddle you out of here in a bathtub if I have to."

His lips kissed the back of my hand before our fingers joined together.

"Great Spirit world take us to another place and time."

( **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Within seconds we were bounced to another place. We never know exactly where we are and the era of time. But we know we were doing it together no matter what. At this point I was grateful just to be alive.

We landed outside of a town. Only this time it was much more civilized than before. This must have been the start of the steel factories and towns coming together. There was an old newspaper in the trash.

The New York Times headlines were about the flu epidemic. It was March 15, 1918. My gut was churning. I already knew why we were here. It was for Edward. This was the year he died and Carlisle turned him. Only Em had another thought on it.

"It's not Edward we're here for. We are close to Mississippi. It's too early for him. He hasn't contracted the flu yet. It's Alice we need to find."

But we couldn't find her until we changed our clothes at least. It wasn't exactly the place to be walking around in evening wear. Em was definitely on a mission. Usually I was his first worry. How I felt, if I needed to rest or eat. But it wasn't today. We didn't stop until we found her.

The asylum was more like a prison. It was kept off to itself. No one could come through the huge tall gate without being approved first. The same iron fencing extended around the entire property. You might of thought they were trying to keep the public out, but they were keeping their patience in and away from the world.

"We are here to see Mary Brandon."

"She is not allowed any visitors."

"Why?"

"Because she is a danger to society and to herself."

"We're not leaving until we see her."

"Leave the premises or I will have you removed."

Em only smiled at the guard and walked away. But he wasn't leaving the premises. We were breaking in and I bet at this place, it was a first.

From the roof top we found a hatch that led to the mechanical room. Em knew old buildings would have one. He dropped down and waited until I jumped. I knew he would catch me or I hoped so anyway.

Nuns and nurses walked the hallways everywhere we went to. The laundry room had extra clothes we borrowed. Since Em wouldn't fit in as a Nun, he chose to dress like the other orderlies did.

They had trays of pills in small cups. Each cup looked the same filled with four different pills for each of them to take. When the nurse went into the next room to distribute more medication. We looked around on her cart and read some of the bottles.

"This says it's for mental problems. Fuck this one is no more than to keep them in a comatose state. They just dope them all up to keep them quiet."

We continued on down the hallway and found who we were looking for. She looked nothing like the Alice we knew. Her hair was messy and knotted in places. I don't think it had been combed in a while. I saw purple marks on her but it was hard to see them from a distance.

As soon as she saw us she started screaming her head off.

"We are not going to hurt you Alice. Please stop screaming."

Nothing we could say was going to calm her down either. When the door knob turned Em had us in the closet.

"Mary I have had enough of you today. One more outburst and I will give you another shot."

"I'm not lying. They are in my closet."

"It's time for us to go outside. The fresh air will do you some good."

"Please just look in my closet."

They were now dragging Alice out of her room. I felt so bad. It was our fault we must have scared her. We followed them back outside in our clothes. So we could try to get close to Alice again.

Alice set off to herself in the yard. She was holding on to a rag doll tightly to her chest while rocking her body back and forth. She was chanting the same thing over and over.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I am seventeen years old."

"Alice can you hear me?"

Emmett was doing anything he could to get her attention through the tall iron fencing. She wouldn't even look in our direction at first, until he got loud.

"Mary Alice I'm talking to you."

He must have frightened her. Because she let out a gasp of air and was trying to back away from us. A male orderly was trying to help her up from the ground. She wanted nothing to do with him either.

Holding her head in between her hands, she was digging her nails into her scalp. She was trying to block us out.

"Please make the voices stop."

The orderly noticed us standing by the fence. Em grabbed my hand and we started walking down the street as though we were just lovers taking a stroll.

"They are coming this way. We need to leave Bella."

"Does she have bruises on her face?"

"They're burn marks."

"How could she get burn marks on her temples and forehead?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out."

The nurse came outside to get Alice. She brought a wheelchair but when she tried to strap Alice in, it was on.

"Mary it's time. Stop fighting me and get in the chair."

"I won't do it again. I promise. Please don't let him hurt me."

"Doctor Mars is not going to hurt you. He is trying to help you get the bad thoughts out of your head."

It took the nurse and two orderlies to get her in the chair. She was a fighter for being so small. But then again Alice always had been.

Em grabbed me up without a warning and took off running. Since we went over the gate in the front, no one saw us. We were up on the roof top within seconds again.

Only this time we didn't go down through the hatch. We were in the rafters. Em followed Alice through the hospital until he found her in the medical unit. Which I wouldn't exactly call it one.

"No. Please don't do this again. I wouldn't do it anymore."

"You told the nosy psychiatrist about what you see in the future. Of course he believes you or thinks he knows how to treat your illness better than I do. We have gone over this a million times. No one can see in the future. It is causing a great deal of problems for me in my research. He wants all of my case files because he doesn't think I am treating you properly. After today's treatment, you won't be able to tell him a bunch of false stories about me Mary."

"I lied to him. I don't see in the future. You're right Doctor Mars. I do it for attention. I am begging you to ..."

He shoved a plastic piece into her mouth before she was done talking. He strapped a metal thing to her head. Even with all her please, it didn't stop him.

"Turn the machine up to seventy-five percent."

"But Doctor Mars, anything over fifty percent could be too much for her."

"I'm the doctor. Do as you're told."

"Yes doctor."

The nurse hooked up a bunch of wires to the metal thing on Alice's head. When the doctor turned his back she gave Alice's hand a squeeze. Then she did as she was told. She twisted the knob on the machine.

The lights dimmed for a moment then came back on at full power. Alice's body was thrashing around on the table. Her screams were still coming through loud around the mouth piece. The stench of urine and burnt skin rose up to the ceiling where we were.

It made my stomach tie up in knots. I had to cover my mouth and nose or I was going to be sick. Em had us outside within seconds. I needed some air and he doesn't even breathe anymore but, so did he.

"I had to get out of there. Before I killed him for what he did to Alice."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to get her out of there before it's too late."

Since we didn't know if Alice was truly ill or not, we didn't want to just take her. She doesn't seem to trust anyone and forcing her could make things even worse. We needed Carlisle for this. He would know what to do and how to treat her. Of course finding him should not be as difficult this time. We at least knew the general vicinity he would be in.

"I'm not leaving Alice. I will stay here until you get back."

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone. Just go with me and then we will get her out of here."

"I won't be alone. I will be with Alice. Besides I'm human and will stand a better chance of getting to her without exposing your secret. You saw how she reacted to us before. I'll try to make friends with her and let her know we are not going to hurt her."

It took some convincing to get Em to go along with it. I know she wasn't the same Alice from the future. But after seeing firsthand what they were doing to her, it wasn't hard to understand why.

"Are you sure you can handle this Bella?"

"I have to for Alice's sake. If I'm not out by tomorrow night at 7:00 p.m., then come in and get us. We will handle it your way."

Walking up to the two huge steel doors, I had my doubts about what I was doing. Would it work? Could I even get close enough to Alice for both of us to escape from here? Would she come with me on her own? Or would I end up frightening her more?

"I'm Sister Mary Margret. Tell me about your sister Mr. Black."

"After our parents died Bella stopped living. She lives in a fantasy world. I don't know what to do with her anymore."

"It is clear your sister is experiencing some mental issues. I run a tight ship here and we can help her. Once she accepts God into her life, it will become easier to chase the devil in her away."

How a Nun could diagnose mental problems by just looking at me was a mystery. This was a place for the thrown away people of society. If the family members left them here, they would spend their lives wasting away and were forgotten about. Because once the doors were closed, there was no getting out.

"We ask you do not visit your sister during the first two weeks. It will be a hard transition period for her. Visiting hours is every Tuesday from 5:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m."

With my doll clinching to my body I hugged Em good bye. He didn't want to let go of my hand as they went to take me to my room. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek and giving him a reassuring smile before I disappeared around the corner.

They made me strip down in front of them and scrubbed my body with a stiff bristled brush. As if it wasn't humiliating enough already, it got worse. They checked my body cavities and I mean both of them for contraband.

Only they didn't check my doll. I got it for two reasons. One for a reason to bond with Alice. And two I hid the small pocket knife Carlisle gave me inside of it just in case.

"Dinner will be in two hours. Until then you can stay in your room. This is Cassandra, your new roommate."

Cassandra wasn't the most pleasant person. She was younger than me and had a bad attitude. Both of her wrist were wrapped up in gauze.

"What happened?"

"Life happened. Because I didn't like my Mother's new boyfriend and was tired of him making advances towards me, so I stabbed him. They had me declared mentally insane and I get to live the rest of my years out in this hell hole. But only until I figure out how to escape from here or make life stop."

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for me. She was only fifteen years old. You only think you had life rough until you come here. It would teach you what the term rough really meant.

"We should go to eat. If you're late, you don't get anything again until breakfast."

There were no choices here. You were given a tray with food on it. If you didn't like it, they didn't care. Alice was setting at a table alone.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

She shook her head no and never said a word while I ate. She ate nothing and seemed a little out of it. I took her tray up with mine. When I turned back around she was gone.

After dinner you were allowed two hours in the recreational room. Then it would be lights out for the night.

The things I had seen in here already were scary. It was a lost sea of people of all ages. They varied in every aspect of life. But they all had one thing in common, they were treated worse than animals.

Standing at the rec room door was a nurse. She would hold up a cup of pills and would give them a small cup of water. Only after you opened your mouth to show her you swallowed them, could you go inside.

When it was my turn, I showed her but, I didn't swallow them. Going to the corner of the room, I got most of them out from under my tongue and stuffed them in the back of my doll. It was no telling what in the hell they would do to you if you took them.

Alice was writing the same thing on paper she had chanted. My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I am seventeen years old. She must had written it fifty times.

"I like your doll Ali..Mary."

"I like yours too."

"What else do you like?"

"I don't know."

"Can we talk or do you not want to?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I can brush your hair if you want?"

"Okay."

Alice set perfectly still while I tried to get some of the knots out. She seemed to be enjoying it. I also had to do her doll's hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I thought we could be friends."

"I've never had a friend before."

"Well you have one now."

For an hour I did most of the talking. Alice was starting to open up or maybe she was just getting her memory back. Everything time Doctor Mars does a treatment on her, she loses a little more of it.

"I've had sights of the future since I was a child, all though they weren't always correct. I never spoke about it because people in town talked a lot about me and my family. My father was ashamed of me and tried to keep me out of sight when he could. I tried to warn a friend and my cousin. Of course they refused to listen and when what I saw came true, I was blamed for cursing them. Most people thought I was a witch or brought a curse to the people around me."

"It wasn't until I saw my sister drown. I knew my head was messed up then. It was so real. I could feel her fear. I felt like I was drowning with her. I couldn't breathe and felt the gurgling sensation in my lungs. They all tell me I'm crazy. But I felt it."

"After my Mother was killed. I was locked up in here by my Father. He still blames me for what happened."

We only got to talk a bit more before they called lights out. Alice's burdens were so bad because she took the blame for her visions. Not only had she lived with the grief of seeing the future, she paid the price for what happened to them as well.

Alice joined her arm with mine as we walked back to our rooms. She gave me a hug when we got to her door.

"Thank you for listening to me and not ridiculing me for it."

If she only knew in the future her visions had saved my life so many times. It wasn't a conversation to have with her now. But, I would let her know how much of a positive impact she had on my life.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

They started the day off liked they ended it, with more pills. I did the same thing. I stuffed them in the back of my doll. I was glad today was going to be our last one here. My doll was running out of room.

Breakfast was nothing to get excited about. It was a piece of white toast along with two eggs. A small carton of milk and it's all they gave you to eat.

Most had theirs gone in a couple of minutes. The girl setting beside me wanted mine and I was more than happy to let her have it. I drank my milk and waited for Alice. But she never came.

Arts and crafts were the morning activity they had planned for us. I was never much into doing that when I lived in forks. I was never an art person.

Alice was led in the room by a nurse. She was holding on to the wall barley scooting her feet to move.

"My name is...my name is...Mary. I am...I don't know how old I am."

She collapsed into my arms. Her lifeless small limp body was wet from the sweat pouring from her.

"Somebody help."

The other patients continued on with what they were doing. Some stopped to watch but, no one did anything for Alice.

"Somebody help her damn it."

All they did was take Alice back to her room. The doctor done another treatment on her this morning. Each time she loses a little more reality. I set with her all day. I kept getting some cool water and laying a wet rag across her forehead.

"Let's go Bella. It's time for lights out. Mary and I have a date."

Alice couldn't defend herself. She was barely able to move on her own after what they did to her. There was no way this bastard was going to hurt her as long as I was around. I had heard the other women talking about him.

He exchanged sex for favors to them. In return for giving him what he wanted they got extra privileges or food. If you refused him, he took it anyway and you got nothing. A couple of them tried to turn him in for what he had done to them. One was still locked up in solitary and the other one ended up dead. They warned me it was easier to just give in. If time taught me nothing else; the easy way wasn't always what was best.

"Would you mind walking with me back to my room?"

I felt his hand on the small of my back then it slid to my ass. I wanted to hurl at his touch and lash out. But I knew better because I still needed him.

"I can get you anything you want in here. If you're nice to me Bella."

"I'm fine and I don't need anything."

His hand came hard against my cheek. He could back hand me a thousand times and I wouldn't ever surrender to him. Where was Cassandra when I needed her?

  
"I said I'm fine and don't need anything from you."

The key turned in the lock as he shut the door from inside my room. He had one thing in mind and I had completely another.

"You might want to reconsider my generous offer Bella. I can make your life easy or I can make it a living hell for you."

Squeezing my doll tightly to my body as I sat down on my bed and was patient. After he unzipped his pants I waited until he was close enough to me. As the knife met his balls he fell to the floor wincing in pain.

"You might want to reconsider how you treat women you piece of shit. Because if you ever try to touch me again, I'll cut your goddamn balls off the next time."

Giving him a couple of kicks to the ribs as I walked by to take his keys. It wasn't really necessary because he couldn't get up. I wanted him to feel just some of the pain he made all those women go through. Even if he ended up bleeding to death, it still couldn't right all the wrongs he had done to them.

The key ring had about a hundred different keys on it. I finally found the one to fit Alice's door.

"Come on. We're busting out of here."

There was no way she was going to be able to walk out here on her own. I put her in the wheel chair and pushed her down to the medical unit. I used his keys to get in. I found a lab coat and her medical file.

Going through all the drawers I found my clothes I came in here with and nothing for her to wear. But I did find some glasses and hair clips. I twisted my hair up and stuck the clips in. With the glasses on my face I tucked a pen behind my ear and we took off. It was all going smoothly until we reached the front desk.

There was only one person left to make it through, the security guard. He was the one who decided if the main door opened or not.

"Where are you taking the patient?"

"To meet the ambulance out front. She had an allergic reaction to the new medication."

"Do you have a signed release from Doctor Mars? Nobody leaves the premises without one."

"There isn't time. It is an emergency. He is meeting Ms. Brandon at the hospital."

"I'm going to have to call and get conformation."

The conversation took a turn for the worse when I heard him say. "Don't worry. I will keep them restrained until you get here Doctor Mars."

Alice and I were at the door with freedom just on the other side of it. We had no way out now. I didn't even know if Em had found Carlisle or if he made it back here yet.

When the piece of heavy steel were being ripped off the hinges, I knew he was back already. I was never more grateful for his size and strength than I was now.

  
Before the security guard ever had a chance to get his gun out of the holster. Em had shoved him into the wall. The guard slowly slid down to the floor after his gun had already slipped out of his hand.

"I am so happy to see you Em."

"Not as happy as I am to see you."

"She can't walk."

Em scooped Alice up out of the wheel chair. Carlisle was waiting outside for us. Em went over the high Iron Gate with her still in his arms.

Carlisle seemed uncomfortable when it was time to pick me up to take me over the fence. We ran until we were far enough away to not get caught.

The first thing I did was ditch the glasses and lab coat. Carlisle gave me money to buy something for Alice to wear. We couldn't exactly be walking around with her in a hospital gown. I wasn't sure what would fit her but it was better than the gown. At least this way it would be harder for her to be recognized as a patient.

We ran until we reached Carlisle's house. It was in Ohio. Near the place he met Esme. He never left so he could be close to her. He was her protector from a far.

"Put Alice down on the bed."

Carlisle had gotten better at the confidence part since we saw him last. He was in full doctor mode. We stepped out of the room to give them privacy.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I will be. You have no idea how they treated her and the others. It was horrible. Inside those four walls is a living nightmare for them."

"Maybe Carlisle can help her. Did they hurt you?"

He pulled back my hair and saw the bruise on my cheek. His cold hand felt so good touching it. The stinging had already stopped but I could still feel the fire in it.

"I'm fine."

We wait for almost two hours for Carlisle to be done examining Alice. He tossed a notebook on the table and took out a few medical books.

"Is she okay?"

"Alice is in bad shape. Besides the obvious abuse she has suffered. She very malnourished has a lot of open beds sores and is dehydrated. And there is something about the smell of her blood. I'm not sure what it is."

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet."

"They almost fried her brain the last time. The doctor kept calling it shock theory. I stole his notes from the lab. I'm really worried because she couldn't remember her full name and how old she is this time."

"The brain can only be heated up so much before it is permanently damaged. We will have to wait and see until she wakes up."

Pulling up a chair by Alice's bed. If this was where she was sleeping for the night. Then so was I. Carlisle was in and out of the room. Making more notes each time. I made sure I took her prize procession, her doll with us. I laid hers and mine beside her.

_"We are going to be the best of friends, I just know it. You are already my sister Bella. It's time. Of course it works out, I've seen it. Let me do your hair Bella...please. Jazz is the reason I live and the love of my life. Without him I would have nothing."_

Wiping my face I felt his hand on my shoulder. Leaning my head over on Em's hand. I was always the weak one and the one who needed to be taken care of. It was Alice now who needed me. I wouldn't let her down.

He pulled up a chair beside mine. Then laid a blanket over my lap. Wrapping his large arm around me. I felt comfort from it but I was still torn about Alice.

Just one person can change the direction of your life and your destiny. The person, who turned Alice, changed hers. It wasn't until years later she did the same for Jasper and changed the direction of his life. What if she was turned earlier or never at all? There had to be another person's destiny would be changed by it somehow.

All of our lives were centered on the different people we had coming in and out of it, a change in direction and destiny. It made us who we are today. Just with having one wrong person in your life or changing in the wrong direction. It could send your destiny in a downhill spiral and you could take others with you.

"The foul smell in her blood is urine. Her kidneys have begun the process of shutting down."

"What can you do for it?"

"Nothing. Eventually the rest of her organs will follow and shut down as well. When a vital organ does not function properly, the bodily poisons will remain in the body. Sometimes it is the final stage of death."

Alice was born too early. I remembered reading about the first successful kidney transplant. She didn't have forty years to wait for it to happen.

"What is going to happen to her?"

"When her heart goes into cardiac arrest she will pass. Her body will fill up on her own waste and she will eventually drown herself."

_"I felt like I was drowning with her. I couldn't breathe and felt the gurgling sensation in my lungs. They all tell me I'm crazy. But I felt it."_

Maybe Alice's wasn't feeling what her sister did the day she passed away. She could have seen her own future death and didn't realize it at the time.

"But they turned her and she made it."

"What year?"

"She was turned in 1920."

"Then Alice suffered a slow drawn out and very pain illness. If they had not turned her, she would have died anyway."

"You have to turn her Carlisle."

"No Bella."

"Why not Em?"

"Because not only are we rewriting her history, we are changing it for everyone else. She will still be like us, a killer. Don't let Alice fool you. Blood is all we know and we don't care where it comes from either."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Alice is welcome to stay with me and I'll watch over her until..."

"And then what Carlisle? Watch her die."

"Bella you know we are not supposed to change things."

"Just because you're still pissed off at she bitch and no longer want to be a vampire. Don't take it out on Alice."

"Who is she bitch?"

"Oh really. Since you're not with prissy pants anymore. Do you still want to be a vampire?"

"Who is prissy pants? Can one of you tell me how many pretend children I have?"

"This has nothing to do with me wanting to be a vampire. It's about Alice."

"I'm going to go hunt. This conversation is over."

"You can go hunt but this conversation is nowhere near being over."

There was no kiss on the cheek goodbye this time. I didn't really care either. The conversation would continue where we left off when he got back.

Carlisle was staring off and I had never answered his question. He probably thought he had about ten kids by now.

"You only have six kids Carlisle. So don't worry."

"It's not that. I'm afraid to turn Alice. What if I don't stop in time?"

"You can do it. I know you can."

"Thank you for believing in me. But I would need to make sure someone was in the room to stop me if things get out of hand."

"I think we both know who the man for that job is."

"He seems pretty adamant about her staying human. Does he hate being a vampire that much?"

"I think he is really confused about life. It's how all of this started. We made a wish. He wished she devil never found him and let him die."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

It wasn't something I wanted to live through again. But I told the story as it really was. Also why we gave them the nicknames we had. Carlisle didn't ask any more questions, he changed the subject and I was glad.

"May I see Esme's picture again? She is my inspiration."

"Sure."

As I was flipping quickly through my picture file, I noticed something strange. The pictures of me and Edward had changed. Pieces of me were missing from each picture except for the one on my birthday.

"What the hell?"

Carlisle's theory on the subject was one I wished he had kept to himself. Because if it were true, I was fucked. He thought I would be erased from time.

"What major event happened from your birthday picture to this point of where you're starting to disappear?"

"Nothing. Except Edward left."

"Why?"

"On my birthday I cut myself. Jasper smelled the blood and tried to attack me. You all moved away without saying goodbye because Edward didn't think it was safe for me to be around any of you."

"Then what happened?"

"I spent all of my time on the reservation with Jacob."

"He is the shape shifter you spoke of. Did you change anything in history during your travels?"

"No."

"Think Bella. Even the smallest detail could be important."

"We were on an Indian reservation in the Old West when Em fought Taha Aki."

"You need to start at the beginning and tell me everything."

From the beginning to the end of Forks, I summarized a lot. We discussed all the details from corn cobs to me and Em bathing nude together. When I was done telling Carlisle about the reservation, he had another opinion on what took place.

"By interfering with the course of events for the wolves, you have changed the outcome. My theory is the gene was never passed on and their tribe was wiped out over time. Or since it was never passed on Jacob didn't save you when Laurent came after we left."

"Oh shit. I always knew I would be Jacob's undoing."

"You have to go back in time and correct it."

"How?"

"By reliving the same day in a different way. You know what will be coming on that day, change it. During your travels are you sure you have not changed the fate of anything else?"

"No. Well other than wanting to change Alice. It will change things for her."

"When Emmett gets back we need to get you two on your way back there. Before you totally disappear."

Carlisle and I talked for hours before Em got back. He kept his distance from us and especially Alice. Since he wasn't willing to be sociable with us, we visited with each other.

Before we knew it Em was at Alice's side again. The trip and his point of view on the subject were wearing on him. It' not like he couldn't think for himself or form his own opinion. But her life was going to end one way or another.

"Alice is awake."

Carlisle and I saw Em holding her hand. I wasn't really sure what her response would be to him this time. His response was what I expected it to be. The guilt was weighing heavy in his heart if he let something happen to her. The burden was there too knowing if she was turned, what kind of life she had ahead of her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Maybe later."

"I'll leave and let you get some rest."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please. I don't like to be alone. I have been alone most of my life."

"Yeah."

The big furious man was stroking Alice's hair softly. With a smile on her face she took a hold of his hand again. Closed her eyes tightly and held on to her doll. Carlisle and I smiled at each other before we left the room. Alice would always be safe while Em was around.

After Alice fell back to sleep we told Em the bad news about the past. And how it affected my future. If I still had one that was.

"How can we go back in time?"

"My assumption is the watches work in reverse like they forward you. At approximately 11:59 p.m. it should push you backward in time. All we can do is test my theory on it."

"Bella will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure Em."

"I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier. It's not that I want anything to happen to Alice. I just don't know what will happen if we turn her earlier than she was the last time. Look at what we have already done."

"But we know what will happen if we don't."

"What if Carlisle is wrong?"

"What if he's not?"

"We could be rewriting history again and in a bad way. Who knows what will happen to her?"

"What if it's in a good way?"

"Are you going to keep answering my question with another question?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"Can you live with having Alice's blood on your hand? Because we didn't do anything to try to save her. You're all I've got Em. At this point you're kind of stuck with me being all you have. All Alice has is us. We will never be as great as individuals as we will be together."

"You should wait out here. I'm not sure how much control Carlisle will have."

"You're doing the right thing Em."

"I hope you're right."

My part in her transformation should be the easiest. I found myself on the ground. Rocking my body back and forth while holding my knees to my chest like Alice had. With her screams ringing loud in my head. I just wanted her screaming to stop. Her pain to finally quit. Then it went silent.

"Bella."

"Is she..."

"It's done. We have to get going it is 11:51 p.m."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"It's not goodbye Carlisle. It's until we see you again."

Carlisle once again gave me his small bible. So if we needed him in the future. With Alice being a vampire now, I was sure he would remember us.

"Great spirit world take us to another place and time."

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Um...Em I think we went a little too far back."

"Well no shit."

We were staked and bound together. Standing in the middle of a large pile of wood with people standing around watching us. The man was ready to put his torch down to start the fire.

"Thou is about to witness the burning of the two witches we found in the woods."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

**By now I am sure some of you have picked up on where I am going with this story. It takes me a little longer to write because I read about history events. Something things just fascinate me while others make me glad I wasn't born until I was.**

**An interesting fact; Captain Smith truly was warned. But he chose to ignore it and continued forward with the voyage. History would have changed greatly if he would have just listened.**

**Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or alert and leaving a review.**

 

// <![CDATA[  
var __chd__ = {'aid':11079,'chaid':'www_objectify_ca'};(function() { var c = document.createElement('script'); c.type = 'text/javascript'; c.async = true;c.src = ( 'https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://z': 'http://p') + '.chango.com/static/c.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];s.parentNode.insertBefore(c, s);})();  
// ]]>


	5. Hansel and Gretel

"Wait don't light it. We are the great witch hunters."

"Why does thee speaks and dress so strangely?"

They thought we spoke strangely to them. All the words coming out of their mouths were plural tense. Or they added ith to everything. The way they tossed around thee, thy and thou was about to wear me out. I wasn't sure half of the time if they were talking about me, you, them or us. Everyone was speaking at the same time and I got really confused.

When Em broke our ropes free from our wrist, I thought the lynch mobs were going to kill us for sure. Some of them backed away whispering among themselves.

"What do you have in your sac Bella?"

"Matches, toilet paper, a knife, shampoo, soap and my phone. Shit I must have lost Carlisle's bible."

"Give me the matches."

With a flick of his thumb Em lit the match. Then tossed it into the pile of wood we used to be standing in. The fire didn't ignite immediately. So he did another and then another. The smoldering embers turned quickly into flames.

"Fire came from thy finger tips. How is it possible?"

"We are not here to cause you harm. We are here to help the good people of this town. We can stop the witches from harming you any farther."

"What is thy name?"

"I'm Hansel and she is…Gretel. Together we can track down and kill any witch. Show them your powers Gretel."

Since Em took the cool thing I had in my bag. I only had one choice, my phone. I approached the man closets to me then snapped a photo.

"I captured your spirit in my box. Just like I can do to the witches."

They were easily entertained in this era. I'll give them that. The crowed oohed and a few gasp for their next breath. Hitting the delete button so he could watch the picture disappear before his eyes.

"All I have to do is say the magic words and your soul will be free again. Bibbly bobbly boo."

"Bibbly bobbly boo. Really Bella?"

Just shrugging my shoulders at his comment. After all it was working. It was a little short notice of needing to entertain them. If I would have known I would have packed better stuff with me.

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes. Tonight we shall honor the arrival of the witch hunters and merry morrow we go out for another hunt of the witches."

"What else does thy carry in thou poke?"

"In my what?"

When his hand went below my waist I got a little nervous at first. But I was relieved when I realized he was referring to my flour sack.

"Other witch hunting accessories."

"What is thy garb you adorn?"

"It's our witch hunting wardrobe."

As the words came out of my mouth. I already knew they wouldn't know what wardrobe meant. In their excitement they didn't ask any more questions about it.

"Would thee like to borrow some garb to save thy hunting clothes?"

"Sure."

Catherine was a young girl and since she wasn't married yet, she was a maiden. She was very sweet and took me back through the village. They seemed to live in unity. Their homes were only feet from one another. I wasn't sure what tore this kind of living apart. Because in the west they spread out and put distance from their neighbors.

The animals roamed freely around the village. Everything was green around it but not in it. They had literally walked the grass away. Only hay, leaves and twigs covered the ground.

It also made the air smell like goat, sheep and chickens. They took a crap where ever they desired. I was going to find a time yet when cleanliness was a top priority.

Catherine went climbing up the ladder. It was long and short pieces of trees tied together with rope. I noticed from glancing around, they really liked rope because they used it for everything.

Once we made it to the top she pulled the ladder up. This was their home security system of no uninvited guest could come in. I guess this was a more trusting time. Because you could rob or kill so easily by just bringing your own ladder to get in.

The homes were so small they all lived in. A pit about four feet tall was built out of stones and rocks in the middle of the room. It had an unattended blazing fire in it. The pots set on the outside of the pit. It must have been the way they cooked and heated for the cold nights.

In the loft was one giant bed. Catherine and all of her sisters slept in it together. With one bed downstairs for her mother and father. I bet it was hard to get any alone time here. Or maybe it was so normal to them. No one thought anything about having sex in basically the same room as the rest of your family was in.

The only other furniture they had, was a few rocking chairs in a small setting area. A giant long unfinished slab wooden table with bench style seating for it took up most of the down stairs.

"This should fit thee Gretel."

"Thanks."

No one really had any modesty it seemed here. Because Catherine just stood there waiting for me to undress.

"Could you wait outside for me? Sorry. Could thee wait outside?"

"I shall."

Their clothing was mostly made from wool or cotton. Since it was what was so plentiful. The dresses were really low cut for the time. Not that I really had much to show anyway in the breast department. But it was still long enough to cover their ankles. For some reason showing your ankles to a man meant something.

A lace ribbon was how you cinched up your white gown they wore under their dresses. It was soft against the skin but your nipples could still be seen through the fabric. They actually made sure of it because their dress were cut and fitted below your gown. I guess they never heard of a bra before.

The wool tights were itchy as hell that was supposed to be your underwear. Since I was shorter than her, they came up over my boobs when I pulled them up. I wasn't cold so I shoved them in my sack for later if I needed them.

"Does thee likith?"

"The clot...garb is great. Thank you."

"Is thy hungry?"

"A little. If it's not too much trouble."

From the pot on the pit she dipped something into a wooden bowl. It was steaming hot so I would assume I was right and this was how they made their food.

"What is this?"

"Porridge."

It was gritty and not truly appealing to the eye. The color was a dark black and it was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. The smell was worse and I couldn't think of what in the hell made it smell so bad.

"What kind of meat is in it?"

"Thy meat is musk rat mixed with porridge."

Needless to say I was finished eating porridge forever. Many kinds of bread were in a basket on the table. From the smell I was sure it was a corn bread of some sort and what we called sweet flat bread now, I meant in the future.

"I think I'll just have some bread."

When we went to climb back up to the loft. I saw a basket of apples. I grabbed a couple of them for later.

"Thy shouldn't consume until prepared. They are poison."

It was a belief they had of all fruits were bad for you. So they never ate raw fruit. They cooked it and added sugar only as a last resort for their meals. I hated to tell them I would take an apple over musk rat any day.

"I need to find Em..Hansel."

"Thou have to go to thy Pub."

Another time I had to climb up a ladder. The Pub was built just like their homes were. There wasn't a bar inside even though they served up homemade alcohols and beers. No bartender, you had to serve yourself. Everyone set at the few tables it had and the rest set on the floor or up in the loft.

Other women were in here. They were actually allowed to be. This sort of blew my mind. They came with their husbands or fathers and it was a gathering place of the village. But I noticed the women weren't drinking. At least if they got hammered here they didn't have far to crawl home. Because you could throw a stone to the homes from it.

"I steal sips of wine from Father."

Catherine seemed pretty proud of the fact she got to drink at an early age. Where I was from, teenage drinking was wide spread and pretty damn common.

They followed the rule of waste not, want not. They made alcohol from everything including; carrots, tomatoes, onions, beets, celery, squash, corn silk, dandelions, and goldenrod. Dandelions might not be the flower of choice or even smelt good. But it had a damn good taste to it.

Creativity was not something they lacked here either. Their drink of choice was called the flip. The homemade rum and beer were mixed with sugar. They finished it off by taking a red hot poker from the fire pit and plunging it into the serving mug. Since I wouldn't want it to go to waste or offend them, I drank a couple of those too. Which I think not only shocked the women but the men as well.

Em was the main focus of attention in the Pub by the men while he told made up witch hunting stories. The women's attention was on him because well, he was handsome.

But his attire was worse than mine or better depending on how you looked at it. I think it was another reason the women were foaming at the mouth over him. The black cotton shirt clung tightly to his muscle bound chest. The men had ribbon at the top of their shirts as well. He hadn't cinched his up and you could catch a glance of his peck peeking out when he moved just right.

The pants he wore had them panting even harder for him. The material fitted tighter than his shirt did. It wasn't leaving much to the imagination of what he had in them. I might have stolen a glance around the room. Yep they all had on the same thing. Only his bulge was much bigger.

Now I thought I was being coy about it and no one noticed me looking at their dicks but, apparently not. When I went to take a step back, I stepped into something rather on the hard side.

"Does thee see something thy likes?"

He had an appeal to him. He was young and strapping. Same dark hair as Em's only a little longer. It was his big blue eyes that stood out the most to me. His body carried a lot of muscles as well. And I wasn't just referring to the one down below.

"I was looking for Hansel."

"Is thee his goody?"

Not being really sure how I should answer that question. At this point I wasn't sure if he was asking me if I was Em's party favor or friend.

"Am I his what?"

"Did thee take his name?"

"There you are wife. I have looked all over for you. I don't think we have been introduced yet. I'm Hansel."

"Nathaniel. Merry day."

He walked away and had no more to say and with a good day greeting to Em, he was gone. Em grabbed my hand and I sat at the table with him and the others.

"I wasn't sure what he was saying to me."

"It's what they call their wives, good wife or goody from what I've heard."

"Oh."

They talked so freely in front of us about themselves and their lives. But there was one topic, it was a little touchy with me. The 1600's were a time marked by the Scientific Revolution. During this time, women were treated as inferior beings who were meant to tend to the house and tend to children. Basically only be seen and not heard. Somethings never change no matter how much time goes by.

They set around and the men debated how women were not capable of higher thinking because their skulls were smaller. So there for our heads were not able to contain the same knowledge as men. With as big as Em's head was. They must have thought he was genius.

They also said because women's hips were wider we were naturally meant to be mothers and no use for anything else. Overall the women were treated with very little dignity and as intellectually inferior to their male partner.

The more I listened to these idiots rambling on; I had to bite my tongue. Or I was going to bite their heads off while I told them what I thought of their opinions. I finally had enough and had to get some air.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Thou is about to pissith me offith with the whole idea of a woman is so dumb and we can't think for ourselves shit. I got enough of the controlling shit in Forks to last me a life time."

"I'm not sure you used those words in the right way. But I got the general drift of it. Why are you letting them get to you?"

"I'd like to give him a swift kick in his poke."

"Down girl. Such hostility coming from a tiny person."

They all followed us outside. Or should I say Em. They had a method for using to tell a witch from a human and wanted to show us.

"Shall thy look at the dunking stool?"

The people of this time weren't exactly methodical thinkers. How they would determine if it was a true witch or not was by dunking them under water. The catapult had a chair tied to it, they called a dunking stool, to one end of it by a rope. They tied the accused witch to the chair. Then lowered the chair down into the deep water by a rope.

If the person floated to the top of the water, they were considered a witch. They got beheaded and burned immediately. You were not a witch if you sank to the bottom and drowned. Death was what you received either way.

"Shit it seems like a no win to me."

"What is thy shit thee speaks of?"

"Shit is a witch hunting term we use."

It didn't take long for it to spread like wildfire. They would chant it, sing it or was saying it in passing.

"Thee shall shit on the witches."

Hell even I drank to that. Won't the witches be surprised to?

We walked around watching everyone celebrate. What the fuck they were celebrating, we never really knew. This era was open about everything more than the others we visited. That in itself was amazing because today was an earlier time.

Long logs were scattered around the village and set on fire to burn all night. Torched were placed around as well so you could see. The only other way was by candles. Damn I missed light switches and flashlights.

The beat of large drums started to sound out through the night. Three guys were striking them in unison. Joining in their little band was tubes being blown on. I would assume they were the horn section.

"It looks like Gwendolyn is making a new conquest."

The circle of maidens were standing around acting like little school girls while talking about Em. They were all infatuated with him. One of them so much she grabbed him to dance with her. More like letting him see her shaking her big boobs around in his face. She was so open in front of everyone with the movements she made. It would have been considered risky even in the years to come.

For this being of such older times. The women were more sexually advanced than where I had been. By their actions, the way they presented themselves and the way they dressed. For it being years difference it didn't make any sense to me.

"What a ho."

"I do not understand the words thy speaks."

"Sorry. Let me try to break it down for you Catherine. Gwendolyn is a woman of loose character, which makes her a bold hussy. Or ho. Someone should explain to her knees are like sisters and are meant to be kept together."

"I shall use thy ho in the future."

"Yeah me too."

Em gave me a look over his shoulder as he still continued to dance with her. Obviously he didn't miss my comment.

"Yeah that's right. I said it."

"Shall thee honor me with a dance?"

"I don't dance but thanks."

Nathaniel wasn't accepting no as an answer. He lifted me up and carried me out to where the others were at. Even the men shook it and he did it rather well I might add. But I wasn't the most graceful person sober let alone after a couple of drinks. The song only lasted a minute because we came out in the middle of it. He wanted to dance again but I was done.

After I poured out the rest of my drink on the ground. I went to the well to fill my mug with some water to cool off and try to sober up.

"Thee is moist."

"Excuse me."

His hand went into the bucket I pulled up from the well by a rope. There was no way I was going to drink it now. What is it with people? Do they just not know germs can make you sick?

"Let thy coolith off."

First it was just a friendly gesture by running his wet hand over my forehead. When it went down the side of my neck. I stopped him before he really went into the real friendly territory of my body.

"Thou is a beautiful woman. I shall steal a kiss from thy sweet lips."

"I, thou, thy, thee, me is a married woman."

It wasn't just my saying it when Nathaniel felt Em's grip on his shoulder. More like a vise grip because it was making Nathaniel knees buckle a little.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me when I said she was my wife. And I don't share well."

"Em please don't."

Nathaniel took the warning he was giving and walked away when the big man finally let go of him. We walked back together.

The music and people only got louder as the night went on. The more they drank, the looser they all got as well. Maybe it was what Em needed to help him get over her. Having other women paying him a lot of attention. Feeding his ego and letting him know he was still desirable.

But it was too damn loud for me to think. So I grabbed the bottle of tomato wine and went to the barn. Since I never sobered up. I didn't think it would matter if I kept drinking.

In the barn's loft, I done some soul searching without any answers. My mind was back in Forks and not on the past or what the future held. In reality I was wondering where he was tonight, who he was with and if he even missed me at all. As hard as I tried for some reason tonight, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I was looking for somewhere quiet to think. I'm surprised all your adoring fans didn't come with you."

"I would rather spend time with you. What's really going on Bella?"

"Do you think they even notice we're gone?"

"Ros... she doesn't. She's probably busy doing her hair or doing Edw...him."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that. I know it hurts you as much as it does me. It's just how I deal with things."

"It's okay. It's the truth."

The truth wasn't always what you wanted to hear or to think about. It was what the reality of what life held for you and you had to deal with it sooner or later.

"Would Gretel like to take a roll in thy hay with me?"

He didn't need my answer when I was already on top of him. I wasn't considering this loose behavior by any means. Okay maybe it was a little. This could be the start of therapy for getting them off of our minds. Edw... he once told me I was just a distraction. Tonight I would try to be Em's distraction from her.

Lifting his shirt up just enough only his stomach was showing. Staring with his belly button. My tongue licked around the outside of it and occasionally would dip into it. I poured just enough of my wine down his belly button to not allow it to overflow.

By the time my tongue was done lapping it up from his navel, the bulge in his pants got bigger. So I went a little lower. The sexy vee muscle he sported above his pants was the next object of my affection.

Em raised his hips up from the hay to let me take down his pants when I wanted to go even lower. He already had his shirt off by the time I went to take my dress off. The gown was thin but I still needed the flesh to flesh feel. So I took it off too.

Before I could wrap my mouth around his cock. He was man of his word. We rolled around in the hay together. Feeling the raw flesh of one another. Kissing whatever body part was near our mouths at the time.

With him on top of me, it was bringing out the emotions and desires of a woman. The times I rolled over on top of him was bringing my pussy closer to the spot where it wanted to be.

He was getting up while I was still straddling him. Setting me down on a small hay bale. He returned the same gestures of kissing and licking my body. Only he went lower and quickly. His tongue went dipping in and out of me like I had his navel.

Lifting my legs up to his shoulders. He then dived in with his tongue swimming inside of me. His hair was the only thing I could grab on to. I wanted his face deeper between my thighs.

The need for friction against his face was what he wanted. His hands moved my hips against it as my pussy rode his tongue like I would his cock. It didn't take me long until I was screaming.

With a kiss on each thigh he lowered my legs down. He made his way up my body laying kisses as he went. Until we were face to face. A soft kiss on the cheek and he thought he was done. But I wasn't. I wanted to make him feel like he did me. Only he stopped me.

"Why did you stop me again? Where are you going with this Em?"

"I don't have to be in your heart for you to be in my bed. But I want to at least know I'm the one on your mind and it's not him. When you can do that, we will talk about where this goes."

Men were more fickle than a woman ever could be. I was sure of it. Hell women have sold it for years. I couldn't even give it away. I was really going to have to work hard on that. By the end of our conversation I still had no clue what he was talking about. So I changed the subject.

"I need a bath and to get the hay out of my hair."

This was a place to where you had to bathe in the river because there wasn't anywhere else. Hell the horse troff would be considered an upgrade. From what I could tell from them, it was nothing for them all to be in the river together washing their bodies at the same time in the morning. So doing it so late at night while they were getting drunk had its advantages.

While the wind moved the leaves of the trees, the full moon and stars were shining down upon us. As the moon rose higher we undressed and waded out into the water together. The more I was nude around him the more comfortable I become.

His hands were my wash cloth since I didn't have one. He put the strip of soap Carlisle gave me between his hands and the faster he rubbed the more lather it made. Why in the hell I didn't think of doing that, I don't know. Letting his hands roam over my body, it wasn't sexual for him. He was just getting me clean. Or at least it was what he wanted me to think.

But when he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his body, it become very sexual for me. He dunked us under the water and quickly came back up so we could wash our hair. I stole the bottle of small shampoo from the Titanic and now was glad I had.

There was no need for me to let go of him because he was going to dunk us under when he was done with the shampoo. Or at least that was what I thought he was going to do. Only he didn't. He held on to my hands while I leaned my body back and let my hair rinse from the water.

Washing his body with my hands. I felt every ripple of his skin on my finger tips. Reaching for his cock just to wash it in my hand of course, he didn't even try to stop me. I might have stayed in that area a little to long and rubbed it a little to hard.

Emmett wasn't the gentle man he had always been with me. I was up and out of the water so fast. With my legs around his waist and his hard cock pressing against me. Even the way he kissed me was different and with passion. Before I could really even get into it. He stopped again. He set me down on the river bank and started dressing.

"Are you afraid you will hurt me? Is that why you take me there and then stop? I trust you Em. I know you would never hurt me on purpose."

"I'm afraid you will end up hurting me in the end. We should get dressed and head back."

"I will never hurt you. I want to be your safety net, so if you fall, I will be there to catch you. Like you are for me."

"Sometimes falling is the best part Bella."

We walked back through the forest together. Most of them had went to their homes already. Some laid where ever they passed out for the night. A few heavy drinkers were still going strong.

Catherine had asked me if I wanted to bunk in her quarters. I wasn't thrilled about the idea of sleeping with four other women in a bed. Some even made the same offer to Em.

Em leaned his back against a log after he spread a blanket on the ground. I had another blanket to cover me up with. I laid my head in his lap. If tonight was nothing else but a distraction for a short time for us and from them, it was a start. For the longest time I enjoyed feeling his fingers running through my hair before sleep finally took over.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

For the village being on the edge of the dark forest, the morning was breath taking. I had never seen a morning like this one before. The small animals weren't afraid and played around us with their young. There were birds coming out to greet the day I didn't even recognize.

The river had a fog rising above it. The moisture it left in the air made your skin feel alive. The dew kissed the ground and made it feel cool as the day would end up heating it again. There wasn't anything such as smog or pollution here. It was just you and the land.

Everyone scurried around the village. Some were going to their trade as they called it, their jobs. Others were moving in a slower motion with nothing particular to do yet. It was amazing they never wandered away from here to far. As far as they were concerned they had everything they needed and had no intentions of ever leaving it.

The first thing I had to do was find a restroom, their privy. Of course it smelled as bad as the other outhouses I had been in. But there were three holes cut in the top of it.

Another man came in after I had. "Merry morning to thee."

He dropped his pants and sat right down. My standing here watching him didn't phase him a bit. Next was another woman. She plopped her butt down next to his. They set there visiting like old friends while taking a morning dump.

"Could thee hand me thy stick?"

The long stick had a cloth tied to the end of it that soaked in a bucket of salt water. Apparently it was shared among everyone in the village. As soon as I passed the stick to her, I was gone.

"I need to get hand sanitizer from somewhere."

Well I wouldn't be sharing that experience with any of them. I went back and got my sack so I could take a walk in the woods. I would some day shake the hand of the man who invented toilet paper because I admired him already. Just as I wiped I heard a loud bell being struck multiple times.

"Bella."

"What is that?"

"It's the alarm the witches are near. They have killed again. But it's not witches."

"What is it if it's not witches?"

"Vampires. Go back to the village. You'll be safe there. I am going out with the men to hunt them."

"I'm going with you."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. What if they come while you're gone? You know how I attract them."

Em wanted to argue about it. But there wasn't time. The men had torches, axes and sticks to fight the witches with. And they were raring to go already. Along with another group of men I hadn't seen yet.

"We shall hunt them and find out where they took my son."

These men started a witch hunt yesterday. It ended with several of them missing. If Em was right and it was vampires. It was already to late for the men. They were drained or turned. They sort of believed about the witches like the vampires. If they bit you, you would turn into one of them if they spared your life that was.

We followed through the forest behind them. I was the only woman and tried to keep up with them. It would have been easier if I wasn't catching my long dress on everything.

The mountains were where the men split up last night. One party made it out and other didn't. They lit up all the torches so we could go inside.

"You need to wait here."

"We shall follow thee."

"I am a witch hunter. They can't hurt me. Stay here and wait until I chase them out for you."

"I shall not wait. Carlisle is in there somewhere. I shall find my son."

"You don't know what you're up against. I will find your son. Stay here."

"God shall be on thy side. I shall go with thee."

Carlisle's father wasn't going to take no for an answer. His eyes were swelling up with tears each time he spoke his son's name. We knew the truth and it was already to late.

They followed Em inside the cave. The air went ice cold as we took a few steps. It was pitch black that surrounded us. My feet were already wet as we walked through the water and puddles.

The cave had different corridors to go down. So many directions to go in. "We need to split up."

Em had my hand and we were going in a direction alone. He lowered the torch down. Two men's bodies laid drained of their blood. Then we found more farther into the cave. Also the one we knew.

Carlisle's body laid so still as though he was just sleeping. His knees were still muddy. The trail where he crawled was visible. Em handed me his torch and lifted Carlisle up from the ground. He carried him into another direction of the cave.

After he laid Carlisle down. Em shoved a boulder in front of the passage way. It was to hide Carlisle from the others.

"We will come back later and decided what to do with him."

"What do you mean, what to do with him?"

Em would never answer me. He took a limb we found and erased the evidence. He used the limb by dragging it through the mud until Carlisle's hand prints were gone. We walked through it several times just to make sure.

Carlisle had literally crawled on his hands and knees. I wasn't sure if he was trying to get away from the vampires. Or if he was so disoriented after being bitten, he had no idea what he was doing.

Snarles and growls were coming from the other side of the cave. Em moved us quickly to get there. Other things go bump in the night and I had forgotten about them.

They had cornered a wolf and was poking at him with torches. If they couldn't understand why it would piss a wolf off. Then they were more less advanced than I thought they were.

The wolf was small and grey. But I still thought of Jacob. Because if you backed him into a corner. He would come out swinging and he wouldn't care who you were.

Em made them all back up. The wolf just wanted out and was probably as scared of them as they were of it. It turned its head and gave Em a last look before it took off running.

"Gretel and I found some of your men."

The way for them to get closure and stop the witch hunt was to mourn their dead. It was Carlisle I was mourning for. His father wouldn't have a body to bury but hopefully it would help him to move forward.

They brought horses to the cave to load the men's bodies on. The wooden slab seemed like a cold way to do it. Carlisle's father stood off to himself saying a prayer for his son and his soul. If he only knew his son's soul was already saved. Even being a vampire, he did more for humanity than most humans did.

It was Em's soul I worried about. He had no emotions or said nothing. Maybe death was something he had already come to grips with. Unfortunately I hadn't yet.

The two villages came together as one. Holding a wake for the dead was normal. Everyone would participate tomorrow. Em didn't act like he wanted nothing to do with it. That was what worried me the most.

They also blamed the wrong thing for the killings, the wolf. Another hunt would take place tonight for it. Em was heading that one up to.

"Be head the damn wolf."

"Em what are you doing? The wolf is like Jacob. They don't hurt humans."

"Don't worry. I will smell a wolf coming from miles away and I will lead the lynch mob in the other direction. I can't exactly tell them it was vampires that killed them."

While they went to tend to their dead and make preparations for tomorrow. We went back into the cave.

The same darkness and cold over took you when you walked inside the cave. Em was struggling with right and wrong. The living and the dead. There was a obstacle in his way right now; Carlisle. He paced in the passage way until he made me exhausted.

"I know what you're thinking. It's all Carlisle's fault and without him existing, you won't have any problems. But I will."

"What problem will you have?"

"Without Carlisle and everything he has done. I wouldn't have you in my life Em. It would never be the same without you."

Em slide down the rock wall of the cave to the ground. I wasn't going to push him. But I wanted him to know I was here for him. I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine. There was nothing but silence until the torches had almost burned out.

The boulder moved with easy from very little effort on Em's part. Carlisle still laid in the same spot with a peaceful look on his face. Even though I knew he was burning. From what I had been told. It felt like every cell of your body was a burning inferno.

Em carried Carlisle with me on his back. I didn't want it to be too much for him. He gave me a smile when I even implied he shouldn't carry us both at the same time.

There was an old barn that stood alone. At one time it was probably apart of another village. The rickety old thing had definitely seen better days. Giant holes were now a part of the walls. The only thing left inside was some hay and a few old half burnt torches.

We scattered the hay around to make a bed for Carlisle to lay on. Em thought he still had two days before the transformation would be completed. I didn't want to just leave him alone here. What if someone found him? As far as the world was concerned, he died an honorable death protecting the ones he loved from the witches.

But we had to go back to the village. It was only to gather a few things up and we would return to Carlisle. I took some wine, a couple of candles, a blanket and some bread to eat. I was starving and ate most of it on the way back.

Em whispered something in Carlisle's ear. I felt like I was intruding by being here with them. He reached in Carlisle's pocket and pulled something out. It was his small bible.

Small pieces of white ribbon were used as markers inside of the bible. Em rubbed his hand across the top of it. Then tossed it on the ground. His fist clenched together a couple of times as he picked it up again. Flipping to the marked page.

"Corinthians 4:18

For momentary, light affliction is producing for us an eternal weight of glory far beyond all comparison. While we look not at the things which are seen, but at the things which are not seen. For the things which are seen are temporary, but the things which are not seen are eternal."

"Corinthians 13:4-8

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

Em unrolled a small scroll stuck in between the pages. Carlisle must have written it before he was turned.

"Always honor thy mother and father. I shall love thy wife and hold no other above her. Be grateful for each child granted. They are worldly gifts because no matter how thy turn out to be, thee shall still be mine."

"Damn you Carlisle."

The bible went sailing through the air until it hit the wall. Em was having a little fit or a breakdown. At this point they were kind of similar to one another.

"You had Carlisle mark those passages and write that shit so I would find it. It still doesn't change my mind about the coven and I don't feel bad about it."

"Oh yeah Em. You found out my master plan. I thought it would be fun to travel around to these fucked up times with someone trying to kill us where ever we go. So I can have a corn cob shoved up my ass, be robbed or drown at sea. Have you lost your mind? I didn't know we would end up here with Carlisle any more than you did. If you feel bad, it's on you."

"I said I don't feel bad."

"Yeah you keep trying to convince yourself of that."

"I need to go to the wolf hunt. I won't be gone long."

Hunting had become Em's way of getting around having a conversation with me. Or it was his way to escape from everything that was going on.

With my bottle of wine in one hand and his bible in the other. I set beside Carlisle to read out loud to him. Even though he couldn't respond I knew he still heard me. It soothes me sometimes just knowing someone was there with me.

When the stories were told. Most always tell the beginning and the ending. It was the middle that got lost somewhere in the translation. Like Eve tempting Adam with the apple in the garden of Eden. And all the other things I learned about reading the bible.

As it was talked about it; it was always went down the same way. Eve was the evil one who caused the out cast from heaven, it was only her fault. It was because of her women still were considered temptresses today and why we have a damn menstrual cycle.

It was the middle no one spoke of. Satin tricked Eve to believe it was okay to eat the forbidden fruit in the mist of the garden. Adam stood by his wife's side and didn't say a word to explain it to her or to defend her against the evil. When it was only Adam told directly by God not to eat the fruit from the tree. Even though I believed she did know. Since he did it too, I couldn't understand why it would be only her fault. Maybe I was still a bit put off with hearing the men here talk about women.

Today, back then and in the future. The woman must accept all the blame for it. Maybe if the middle parts were spoke about more frequently, it wouldn't have ended up being that way. It's all in the interpretation. If somethings could just be done over. It was too late for Eve but, it wasn't for me.

"Well shit Carlisle. That's it. It's all of our do over day. Wait until Em gets back. I can't wait to tell him."

From here forward I would live life and not worry about tomorrow until it got here. Not too many people could say they were given the chance to start over and keeping doing it until they actually got it right.

The cornbread was all I had left in my sack. It was stale and hard. But who cared. It would serve my purpose. I went outside and found a small twig. It wouldn't lite on its own. Tearing off a small piece of toilet paper, I wrapped it around the twig. Then lit it.

"Happy do over day to us."

Since Carlisle couldn't do it, I blew it out for him. Then I got another make shift candle ready for Em's return.

You would have thought I was waiting for my real husband to come home from a big hunt. I was so excited when he walked in. I took another swig of wine and lit the candle.

"Happy do over day."

"What?"

"It all started with Adam giving me one of his ribs. Then Eve tempting Adam with a red beautiful apple. So it made me realize. If you can do it over, it can end the way you want it to."

"I have no idea what in the hell you're talking about."

"Don't you get it Em? We have the chance to make our own happiness and not have to live with any regrets later."

"Okay."

"I had a long talk with Carlisle about it."

"A talk with Carlisle?"

"Well it was more like I talked and he just listened."

"I think thou has hit the wine shit hard since I've been gone."

"I have not. Well maybe a little. My eyes are wide open for the first time and so are my knees."

Just because I was giggling, it didn't mean I wasn't serious about it. It must had caught him a little off guard. Because he didn't grab my leg when I hiked it up by his side. It was truly a metaphorical statement with a demonstration of grinding on him.

"Yeah. You need to sleep it off."

"I've slept my life away. Tonight thy shall fuck it away."

"I'm not doing this with you Bella. You're drunk."

"Why not?"

Pinning him up against the wall of the old barn helped out a bunch. Not only could he hear the words coming out of my mouth. But he could feel my heat being pressed up against him.

"Don't start something with me you're not going to finish."

"I've tried to finish it. But you keep pussy blocking me. Thou is not giving it upith. See Em I finally understand. I'm having fun with it and in character."

He lifted me up and laid me down on the blanket.

"You'll feel better after you get some sleep."

"Will you at least hold me?"

Maybe Em was right. Having sex with him while being drunk wasn't such a good idea. But hell it wasn't a bad idea either. With his arms around me I fell asleep or just finally passed out.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

With only one eye opened I saw Em hovering above me.

"Are you ready for round two?"

"Huh?"

His hand was inching its way up my dress. With a hard squeeze on my thigh when he stopped.

"Don't you want to feel me again?"

"What are you talking about Em? Did we..."

"Oh yeah baby and it was good."

If my memory served me correctly I fell asleep and it wasn't with his cock inside me. I felt horrible. Worse than I did when I found Edw...him with her. I was with Em and remembered nothing. For my first time I was too drunk to even know what it was like.

"The look on your face Bella is exactly why we didn't do anything last night."

"Point taken. Sorry I came on to you last night."

"Don't be sorry or think I don't want to. I wouldn't ever take advantage of you."

It wasn't a topic we discussed again. I needed to get up and start this day. Even though my head was pounding. Carlisle's bible was opened and laid by the barn door. I didn't say anything about it. But I had the feeling Em had read it last night.

Dipping my hands down in the water. I doused it on my face. I needed to get woke up. I also took a few sips after I brushed my teeth. The one thing I forgot to grab was a mug from the village.

When I walked back into the barn. Em had taken off his black leather wrist band with the Cullen crest on it. All the boys had a matching one they wore. Em kneeled beside him and snapped it around Carlisle's wrist.

It was all in the interpretation of things. It could have been so many different ones. Em was done with it and wasn't a Cullen anymore. Or it could have been to show respect for his coven leader, his father. Only time would tell.

He knew I was in the barn but didn't acknowledge my presence. I grabbed the wine jug and left them alone to work out which ever one it was.

Rinsing the jug out several times. I filled it up with water. I think I had the dry mouth from too much wine last night. I had half of it drank already.

Not far from the river was a tree. Not just any tree, an apple tree. Rotten apples covered the ground around it. It made me smile. Pulling off the reddest apple I could find from the branch.

"I shall eat."

It was all in the interpretation. Of course it was. With each bite I took it become clearer to me. Not only was it forbidden fruit, it was forbidden love in roaming times.

"If Eve can do this shit. So can I."

Em was setting outside when I got back. I sat down beside him.

"Care for a bite of my apple?"

"I don't eat food Bella."

"Just because you think you shouldn't eat the forbidden fruit. Doesn't mean it's wrong and it still won't taste as sweet when you do."

"We aren't talking about the apple are we?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

The way he laughed and looked away from me told me I was right. Em was a good man and carried a lot of guilt from the past, the future and today.

Tossing the apple core over my shoulder. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. We had to get going so we could attend the wakes. We ran until we reached the end of the village where Carlisle lived.

They pulled the men's bodies around the village on the horse drawn slab. Their families walked along behind them. The others came like Catherine and her family. They payed their respects by standing to the side while the families grieved their loses.

We were asked to join them in the church of Carlisle's father. It was built differently than the homes were. It was all one level with two huge wooden doors. Em stopped just before we walked inside. Crossing over the threshold meant so much more to him.

Taking his hand in mine. I gave him a smile. He dropped his head and started backing away. We were in the way of the others behind us trying to go into the church. I finally led him away.

"What is wrong?"

"I can't pretend Bella. I don't believe in any of this."

"You don't have to believe to go in there and pay your final respects to them. Put aside your feelings of being a vampire."

"I didn't believe before I was a vampire. Where does it say to honor your husband and don't fuck him over? Or to not let your father tear your family apart."

"I can't help what she did to you. And I don't know how Carlisle tore your family part."

"I wasn't talking about Carlisle. The only human memory I have is of my father leaving my mother for another woman. He just left us and started a new family like we were never a part of his life. My mother worked two job so we could live in shack and have our milk watered down in the mornings. So there would be enough to go around for all of us. She knew about my human life and pissed on me anyway. It's kind of hard to believe in something you've never had in your life."

"Then there is no time like the present." I extended my hand to him as he had to me so many times. The conflicted part of Em was battling within him. After a few seconds he finally took it.

Standing at the doors of ridden ourselves of their demons that still had a grip on our very souls. I took the first step over to letting go. Then he followed. We stood in the back of the church and listened to Carlisle's father.

"Thy gathers here today so we can lay to rest the fallen brave men. One of them was my son, Carlisle. Since he was a boy he would come into the church and spend hours here with his mother until she passed. After her passing he always said some day he would stand before thee and spread thy word. I would like to read to thee his favorite passage. He had it memorized by the time he was five years old."

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

Carlisle not only had those words memorized. He lived by them and taught them to his children. Every word in the passage was another way to refer to him; from his patients to not being angered easily. Later down the road I would let him know how much of an impact he made today on my life.

His father opened his home up after the sermon. The clock had been stopped to show time standing still. They covered up the mirror with a blanket so it couldn't reflect the image of grieving or sorrow.

Laying on the wooden stand by Carlisle's bed were other scrolls. He was always so ahead of his time. The first sermon he would preach was already outlined. I tucked it down in my boot and I would give it to him later.

Em was standing behind me before I knew it. He pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me. Time stood still again as he hugged me.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

"We should go Em."

We only ran half of the way this time. He put me down and we walked. He didn't seem like he was in any hurry at all to get there.

"Carlisle doesn't have much longer. We should try to leave tonight."

"Okay."

"I guess we go forward in time so we can try to get back to fix what we have already done."

"Okay."

Only Carlisle didn't have as long as Em thought he did. When I was putting things in my sack Em was up on his feet in between me and Carlisle.

"Get out of here."

It was time for Carlisle to wake up in his new life. I ran as fast as I could outside and away from them. Apparently it didn't go well as they came crashing through the side of the barn. Em was muscled up but Carlisle was a newborn. With the strength of one.

They were moving so quickly I couldn't really tell who was winning or losing. Until Carlisle tossed Em like a rag doll across the field. His head immediately turned in my direction.

"Oh shit."

For the most part I didn't even know why I bothered to run. It wasn't like I could out run him to get away. It didn't matter anyway when I fell to the ground.

Those blood red eyes were staring into mine. He wasn't the same kind man I once knew. He was a predator and all he wanted was my blood.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast. Shit I don't remember the rest of it."

Carlisle was taking steps back as he grabbed a hold of his throat. He never saw Em coming as he hit him hard in the side. They were rolling around on the ground again.

The brawl spilled over into the forest. I could still hear the trees falling long after I couldn't see them any longer.

After I finished putting everything in my sack. I set alone wondering what happened to them. Hours had gone by and the night had already come.

"Bella."

"Em."

Hugging him like I had seen him in years.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"Over there. He shouldn't get close to you."

"Give him this scroll for me."

"I will then we need to leave. It's not that he wants to hurt you but, it's what we really are. Maybe now you understand what I've been talking about."

Within seconds Em came back. He had Carlisle's bible and a pocket watch in his hand.

"Remember what I told you Carlisle. Hold your breath when you're around a human, blink a lot and bears taste the best."

Em had shown Carlisle how to hunt. Even though he never wanted this kind of life, he was so good at it. He opened the watch and took my hand. I knew it was time for us to go.

"Great spirit world take us to another place and time."

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"This isn't so bad."

"Yeah it looks pretty normal. Kind of dirty around here, but normal."

We made the determination a little hastily. Because we had two old cars corner us in the alley way. They looked kind of serious while holding their tommy guns and pea shooters.

"Well Ma do ya think we should waste them?"

"I don't know Pretty Boy. Are they still of any use to us?"

It was much like the old west here. The outlaws, gangsters, gained their fame by those who sought individuality and fast money. If there was a way to make money illegally, they did it.

It was led by different men with Charles "Pretty Boy" Floyd's attitude of kill them first then ask questions. With even a few women like Kate "Ma" Barker. Her decisions were more business based than on serving up retaliation. Even I knew the story of them.

"My vote is to not kill us. If it counts."

Em wasn't afraid to speak up. This wasn't a game to them. The most evil thing to walk the face of this earth was man. And his woman standing beside him would just as soon cut your heart out as look at you.

"Where's the scratch you took from the last bank robbery Muscles? You stole the loot from us. Or are you a rat and trying to finger me to the coppers? So they will slap the bracelets on me. Cause if you don't tell me, Legs here, gets it."

"Dude I don't know what you're talking about. My finger never went anywhere near you."

Pretty Boy had enough of either Em's sense of humor or stall tactic. He grabbed me by the hair and placed his gun at my forehead.

"Tell him where the money is Em...Muscles."

"I will Bell...Legs as soon as I fucking figure it out."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! The next chapter should be out in a week or less.**

**Gangster name generator: To see what your name translates to, gangstaname. com. Just some fun stuff I came across.**

**Peter~ Purple-Headed Killa**   
**Donna~ Slippin Goat Smuggla**   
**Emmett~ Couching Monkey Hunta**   
**Isabella~ Slimy G-Ride Bouncer**


	6. Fangster Gangster

**Chapter 6**

Could anyone really control their own destiny? Yesterday I believed I could and I would. Today, it was being chosen for me and Em. When you were given an ultimatum of surviving, your destiny really was in their hands. Each place and time becomes a new eye opener. A new lesson was taught to us about life.

If there was one thing in your life you could change, would you do it? How much of a difference would it really make anyway? Or would you still play it out the same way? Because essentially you knew what the outcome would end up being. Out of all the questions running through my mind I was still certain about one thing in my life. I would still do this with Em. The rest of it, who in the hell knows.

If we played the game their way; they wouldn't riddle us with holes, as they put it. But if we didn't, it stopped here and now. There were certain things Em had to do for them to trust him again and not to kill us. Also for him to stay inside the circle to be a part of the action and know what was going on. Because once you're on the outside of it, your ending wasn't pretty. It was either your death or being in prison. Those were the only options you had.

It would be rough to do the things they wanted. Of course they were all illegal too. My part was simple, I was his moll. Just his female companion to his gangster self. I was to be shown off and to keep my mouth shut about what went on around me.

His part however, sucked. I knew he could never hurt another person for no reason at all. But it was part of their game we had to play in order to stay alive. For me to stay alive anyway.

"I know where we can make a bigger score than that. It will cover the money you're talking about and then some. You can keep it all."

"Where and how?"

"I'm not stupid enough to give out the info about the caper and then be cut out of it. We do it together. And we walk away alive from here tonight."

"This better be real or else. Go see Tony in the morning. He has the list of bent cars you need to fill. We only have three days to make delivery on them to Detroit."

"Where is Tony?"

"The chop shop hacking up stolen cars. Oh and Muscles if you're thinking about skipping out on us. The big sleep will come for the both of you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Here's some dough. Go get some decent clothes and a set of glad rags. So we can take the dames out for a night on the town. There are some people I want to introduce you to. Now beat it before I change my mind."

We had a lot of money with no place to go. At least we knew where we were, Chicago. Why we were really here, it remained to be seen.

"Are we really going to rob someone of their money?"

"Just Carlisle."

"What?"

"By now Carlisle has a shit load of money. So we give them some and it puts an end to it."

Only it wasn't as simple as just giving them the money. Em's plan was for it to be taken away from Carlisle. A real gangster would never be satisfied with being handed a bag of money. They have the need to be a part of it and to feel the sensation of the crime being committed. The question was would Carlisle go along with it?

"Let's rent a place to stay tonight. Then after we see Tony in the morning. We will go find Carlisle again."

The place we rented wasn't really fancy. But after going to what they called a flop house, I felt safe enough to close my eyes at least. You had to pay for a week in advanced. Apparently a lot of people did this instead of owning their homes.

After I laid down on the soft comfortable bed, I thought of Forks. It reminded me of my own bed. I couldn't remember the last time I slept on a real one. Charlie kept running through my mind. I know he doesn't need me to survive. He had done that a long time on his own before I showed up. But I still missed him.

Charlie was my last thought of the day because I woke up to Emmett shaking me. We still had to go buy some clothes before we could go see Tony. I couldn't walk around looking like I was from the old days as Ma so kindly pointed out.

The streets of Chicago were so different from I thought they would be. Musicians were on every street corner playing to make a buck. People sat at tables outside to eat their meals and drank their morning coffee while socializing. They actual had shoe shine stands scattered around town. The men sat on a huge wooden chair and read the newspaper while getting shined to perfection.

"Are you hungry Bella?"

"I'm starving."

Inside the small café there wasn't hardly anywhere to set down. People stood up at the long wooden bar to eat. We finally made it through the line to order.

"What can I get for you Doll?"

"A cup of coffee and three doughnuts please."

"A cup of Joe and three sugared sinkers."

Well that was a new one for me. What was even more confusing was the amount we owed.

"That'll be half."

After Em gave him a twenty-dollar bill to pay for my breakfast. He got back nineteen dollars and fifty cents back. I would have to remember it for later. Two bits, half, why can't they just say you owe fifty cents?

We walked down the street while I ate my damn sinker doughnuts. Until we came up on a clothing store. Em's eyes lit up when he saw a Fedora on a stand in the window. As we went through the door, I already knew where he was going.

The black Fedora had a red satin band around it. He flipped it around in his hand and put it on his head. It was one solid classy movement. His fingertips ran around the brim of it to make sure it was perfect. On him it was perfect.

No hat was complete without a suit to match it. The solid black pants, suit jacket and shirt were complimented with a red vest. I found a black tie with swirls of red in it.

"What do you think?"

"You're looking like a fine piece of gangster ass to me."

Em was looking really fine in that one. But the brown pinstripe suit melted me where I stood when I saw him in it. Of course he picked out a Fedora to match it too.

It was my turn to shop for clothing. I couldn't believe how much fashion had changed from where I just came from. The rack was marked bras. But they were just thin pieces of lace like camisoles without any support.

"Where are the bras?"

"Those are the newest line available. It's even mentioned in Vogue."

"Wow I didn't know Vogue was created so long ago."

"What are you talking about? The magazine just came out two years ago."

"Um... Can I try on the red dress please?"

Sometimes I forgot where I was and said things. Of course Vogue wasn't old here. But when she thought she was going to be making a bigger commission on another sale. She moved on from it and so did I.

The only reason I picked the dress was because it matched the band on Em's Fedora. It was nothing like I would ever wear but, I really liked it. Beaded fringe hung in layers all the way around it. When I twirled in front of the mirror, I had to have it. This time marked bare arms and shoulders to be shown. Only this one showed a little breast too. Since a little was all I had, I was happy with it.

There were only another couple of dresses I liked. The fashion got a lot shorter. They came just to your knees or under. It was the shoes that took me back to my childhood. Renee bought me a pair of Mary Janes when I was younger. Now it was all the rage.

Putting on a simple green dress to wear out of the store. The waist on most of them dropped very low. This one had a bow at about my thigh. Em found a little green box hat he thought I needed to have. Even though I didn't, I still wore it. With his brown pinstriped suit on he extended his arm and we left.

We went back to the hotel and dropped off our bags. Since we didn't have a car we had to walk to the mechanic shop. It was a front for disassembling stolen cars or changing the vehicle identification plate. A huge man about the size of Em met us at the front door. He crossed his arms and had a sour look on his face.

"What's the password?"

"Fuck if I know. I need to see Tony."

"Nobody sees Tony without knowing the password."

"Pretty boy didn't tell me what it was. I need the list. So get back there and tell Tony I'm here. Or I will go back and tell Pretty Boy his bent cars aren't going to be ready for delivery because of you. Then he will roll up in here with his boys and riddle you with holes. That makes the password; it's your ass on the line."

"Wait here."

Em's lingo changed with his clothes. You would have thought he was a bad ass gangster. Or a bad ass fangster depending on how you looked at it. He even threw the little accent twist on the words like Pretty Boy had. My chameleon always fitted in with his surroundings. Something I didn't do as well.

"Are you Muscles?"

"Yeah."

"Come into my office and we'll go over what I want heisted."

Inside they had blow torches going and everyone was running around being busy. Even they dressed in suits to chop up the cars. Some had their jackets off but still dressed up. Tony was giving Em a rundown of their operation. Even the password to get in was messed up; Hoochie Mama.

The one who greeted us didn't really take a liking to Em. He followed us around and tried to stare Em down. I had a news flash he picked on the wrong vampire for that.

"You better stop eye fucking me boy. I'll take you outside and whip your ass." Em was playing his role to perfection. Or he really meant it maybe.

"Muscles you don't have time for that shit. Eddie get back to work. Here is the list of cars. Now I'm gonna give you a car to use. Use your Dolly for a distraction if you need it. If you get busted, I don't know you. If you roll over on us, it's the big one for you and your Dolly. And you don't even want to know what will happen if you lead the flatfoots back here."

Once he said the guy's name. It was a numbing reminder of Edward. He would have already been changed by now and would be here. If we found Carlisle, we found him to. I guess being a distraction for Em to pull this off; was better than just a forgotten distraction of Edw..his.

The Ford Model-T was black and shiny he gave us to use. The leather inside still had the smell of it. The seat wasn't very thick and attached to a wooden board that extended across the length of the car. It was the dash-board that fascinated the hell out of me. Jacob would have loved this car. He liked old things and to fix them up. Only this one was in mint condition.

There was one thing I had to do since Em wouldn't let me drive it. I reached over and pushed the horn. The aooogah sound made me laugh. So I did it a few more times. Em however wasn't as fascinated by it.

"Bella we are driving around in a stolen vehicle. We really don't need any attention brought to us."

"Sorry."

Reaching over I didn't it one more time. I just couldn't help myself.

"Last time I promise."

On the list we had to find a Ford T-bucket. In the future it would become a hot rod classic. There was also a breeze car. They didn't care about the make or model just as long as it was a convertible. The last one was going to be the hardest, a Bugatti.

Em drove us over a couple of towns. It's true what they said; you never shit in your own back door. There were higher risks of getting caught the closer to Chicago we stayed.

The dirt paths they called roads were so dusty. It wasn't just the car covered with it, I was too. But Em kept going. The afternoon came quickly and we still never spotted any of the cars on the list. Until a young man stopped at the gas station on the outskirts of town. He was driving the convertible we needed. It was canary yellow of all colors.

The gas attendant came out and cranked the handle on the gas pump. It filled up a giant glass cylinder above the long round pump. After he finished pumping our gas Em gave him a dollar to pay for it. At twenty cents a gallon I only wished I could take a tanker full back with me. In the future it was considered black gold.

Em waited until the gentleman had his gas pumped for him. He wasn't from around these parts and was going to buy a soda. Which was still Coca-Cola in a glass bottle and it was a whole five cents. The other flavors were fruit flavored and root beer. Because I had already bought one. There was so much raw sugar in it. You could keep a sugar high going for a week.

"Bella drive."

"When do I shift it?"

"About every three miles an hour."

Being behind the wheel was nothing like I had driven before. Em hopped into the convertible and was already on the road before I could even get this damn thing started. You had to pump the gas several times. I started out in first gear and hoped I could just figure the rest out. Because they came running out of the station screaming.

"That's my car. Come back here you hooligan."

Honking the horn a couple of times as I left the parking lot. It wasn't like any more attention could be brought to us by doing it. Besides, I really liked it making the sound.

Following behind Em back to the chop shop. We made the first delivery. Of course they made it so easy to steal cars in this time era. It was probably why it was done so frequently. For the most part everyone left the keys in the ignition or above the visor so they wouldn't lose them.

"It's good Muscles. We'll have to paint it. The yellow will stick out like a sore thumb. Are ya coming back with anymore today?"

"I'm going searching again."

We began this search like we did the last one. I reached over and honked the horn a couple of times. Em was still outside of the car taking off his suit jacket.

"Away we go."

"You truly are ate up Bella."

"You're the one who told me to have fun with it. So I am."

Em straightened his Fedora on his head. His fingertips ran around the brim of it. Then he honked the horn too. Then he did it again.

"Away we go Doll."

This time we were more at ease. Maybe it was because we got away with the first heist. Or maybe it was just an enjoyable afternoon cruising around with each other. Hell it took a long time to get there when you were only going about thirty miles an hour.

The light breeze was blowing the leaves around on the ground as it cooled me off. The radio blared some scratchy sounding rag time tunes. We had nothing but laughter between us. It was the first for us.

When we crossed paths with a T-bucket. Em turned to all business quickly. He got over in the grass and turned around to follow it. We got off on another dirt road when it did. It stopped at a fairly nice house that had a long dirt driveway. He got out and went inside.

"Wait here for me."

Within seconds Em was beside the car. I left the motor running. I actually felt like a getaway driver in an old black and white movie. Just waiting to see how it all played out before my eyes.

He had the hot rod started and in reverse. He was in the yard when the wheels spun out leaving tire tracks behind. I thought this would be another easy score for us. But it didn't appear to be when the guy came running out of the house. He had a small detached garage with a car inside neither Em nor I counted on. A cop car.

"Oh shit."

The siren was blaring when it started down the driveway after his car. Em was swerving around in the road in front of me as fast as he turned it to get out on the road. There was so much dust being kicked up it was hard to see where I was going.

Needless to say the hot rod was going a lot faster than I was. I laid on the horn several time because I couldn't keep up with Em and the cop was hot on my ass. He backed up and was screaming for me to get in.

"What about the car?"

"Leave it and get in already."

First I grabbed his jacket then I hauled ass to get in with him. There was nothing to strap in with. No seat belt and not even as much as a oh shit handle to hold on to.

You could really feel every bump in the road as fast as he was going. I could still hear the siren even though in the dust you couldn't see anything. Em slammed on the brakes.

Up ahead of us were three cop cars. Two were pulled across the road blocking our way to the wooden bridge. The other set off to the side by itself. Just waiting for us. They had their guns drawn and I don't think they would hesitate to use them. I was starting to think stealing a car from a cop wasn't such a good idea anymore.

Em revved up the engine. So did the cop setting in the car. Em backed up and then revved it up again. The cop was already coming towards us.

"Oh shit what are you doing?"

"Haven't you ever played chicken before Bella?"

"No I have not and I'm not really excited about doing it now either."

"We can only go forward or backwards. It doesn't go as fast in reverse."

"How are we going to get around the cop cars?"

"We aren't going around them. We are going straight through them."

Em looked in the rear view mirror and ran his fingertips around his Fedora again. He looked over with a smile on his face. The way his hat was cocked on his head was so sexy. Perhaps if we weren't being chased by cops, riding in a stolen vehicle and could do some serious time if we got caught. I would have been turned on by it.

The tires were burning out when he floored it kicking up pounds of dirt. The cop didn't stop coming for us. When he started firing his gun, I was done with this.

"Those are real bullets. I don't want to see anymore."

So I covered my eyes with my hands. Em grabbed my shoulders and pushed my head down on his lap. Again if the situation had been different I would have found this sexy. He reached over me and kept shifting. While I felt the muscles in his legs flex each time to push in the clutch. Nothing was going to stop him. The sound of glass shattering when the bullets hit the windshield, it was all I could hear. Considering the windshield was all I had for protection since the car was opened, it was kind of important to me.

"Hold on Bella."

The impact of the hit threw me to the floor. His hand cradled my back as he caught me just before I hit it. He rolled me back on to the seat. When I looked back, Em went down the middle of the two cop cars. Just like he said he was going to do.

"If you can catch me coppers come and get me."

Em yelled it as he honked the horn laughing. We drove down the bridge and made our getaway. After we went a few miles down the road he pulled down in the grass. It was a hard way to get down to the woods.

It wasn't long until the cop cars drove on by us. We got out looking at the car. The front end was going to need a lot of work done to it. Technically they didn't specify it couldn't have a scratch or about a hundred on it.

Our road trip back to Chicago lead us down a different road. A much safer one since no one knew who we were. The shop was getting ready to close up for the night by the time we got back.

"Holy shit. What did you hit?"

"A couple of cop cars."

Tony just shook his head and muttered about Muscles being one crazy mother fucker. We still had one more car to lift. It would have to be tomorrow. Not to mention we had no clue where we could even find one at.

Em still had to see Pretty Boy before we could call it a night. To let him know we were holding up to our end of the bargain.

"Are we good now Pretty Boy? There is no more problems between us right?"

"As long as you're still of a use by being our Bruno, we don't have any problems."

He tossed Em a gold pinky ring with an M engraved in the center of it. Along with a list of names and the amount wrote down of what they owed.

"Make sure you leave your mark on them. Let everyone see the message of what happens when you fuck with us and don't pay up."

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"Good. Make sure you do. Tomorrow night the head honcho is coming to town. You and your dame should make an appearance at the club. What about the big caper we talked about?"

"It's already in motion."

Actually it wasn't yet. But he didn't know Em was lying to him so I guess it was okay. That was the next thing we planned on doing. Going to find Carlisle. Only this time he wouldn't be alone.

When we got back to the hotel. Going to sleep wasn't a problem for me. Em seemed a little restless about something. The best thing to do was give him space when he was like that.

( **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Are you sure Carlisle will be here?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay."

"Are you nervous about seeing him?"

"No."

Em gave the look. The look that said he knew I was dreading seeing him. So I didn't even know why the fuck he asked me if he knew the answer already.

We approached it differently this time. The hospitals were our first stops. It only took going to three before we found Dr. Cullen.

"Emmett and Bella. Is everything alright?"

"You remember us this time?"

"Yes I do. I feel I should apologize for how I responded to you when my transformation was complete."

It was sort of strange how sometimes Carlisle would remember us. At other times he had no recollection of meeting us before.

"Please don't because there isn't any need to. We need your help again."

Carlisle invited us into his office. He was more than willing to help anyway he could. But then there were the others. Esme had adapted to her life for the most part and was doing well around human. I guess Alice seemed almost human as soon as she woke up from when her heart stopped. Then came the one I never wanted to see again.

"Bella is Edward's singer. I don't think it's such a good idea to have her around him."

"Come again?"

"It's okay Em. I have to deal with it sometime. We will come by later on this afternoon."

"Perhaps Emmett is right. Edward's control is progressing well. But if you're his singer there could be a problem."

"I don't care. I have to face the bastard sooner or later. It might as well be today."

"He's not the same person you knew in Forks."

"We will see you later Carlisle."

Em tried to convince me all the way back not to be around him. It wasn't going to change my mind about it. Some things in life you just have to do. Being face to face again with him was one of them.

We no more made it back to Chicago when Pretty Boy pulled up in front of the hotel. For some damn reason he wanted to witness Em going on shake down detail he was given. It worried me because maybe he wasn't buying mine and Em's story.

It worried me even more they wanted me to come along with them. I knew Em would protect me no matter what. But the day would come when he needed someone to protect him.

"First stop Muscles. He is the guy loading up lumber. Make him pay or make him bleed." When Em got out so did I. No way was I staying with Pretty Boy.

The guy went to throw a piece of lumber on the pile when he saw Em standing there. A worried look crossed his face. It would have me as well if I seen big Em staring me down. As the guy started to run Em grabbed a hold of his suspenders.

"We can do this shit the easy way or the hard way. But if you try to run from me again the easy way is off the table."

Em was putting on such a good show. Pretty Boy was smiling as he lit a smoke up and listened to every word from the car.

"I won't run again. I don't have the money."

"Now that's a problem. Your problem."

Throwing the guy down to the ground behind the wood pile. I saw Em shove the money in the guy's pocket. His heart was always so big. I really never thought he could just hurt someone.

The show continued when Em picked the guy up by shirt and threw him again. Only this time it was so Pretty boy could witness how much of a bad ass Bruno enforcer he really was.

"What's this? Holding out on me are you?"

It was the same damn money Em gave him. He was paying off the loan shark for the guy.

"I swear I don't know where it came from."

"You don't ever cross Pretty Boy. I am taking it all."

Em was done. The guy's debt was paid in full. But Pretty Boy gave him the nod. Even though Em didn't want it to be that way, he had to send the message.

"Which side left or right?"

"Please mister. Don't' hit me."

Em looked over his shoulder and said it low. "Since he is watching me I kind of have to give you some chin music. Left or right?"

"Left."

The guy turned his head and closed his eyes. The punch was over quickly. It left the M indention in his cheek from the pinky ring. He fell to the ground holding his face. If he only knew what Em could really have done to him.

"Here's your money."

"You did good Muscles. We might make you part of our gang yet."

This went on for two more hours. Each place was a different person Em had to give money to just so he could take it back from them. The last guy could barely speak and his face was already swollen from a tooth ache. So Em had mercy and punched him in the arm. Then it was finally over.

Well Em's part was over while mine was just beginning. Because I had to go see the person I tried to leave behind. I tried with everything in me to block it out of my mind. The one who never really loved me.

We drove this time instead of running. I think Em was trying to prolong this trip as much as I wanted to. It would be late when we got there.

I was thankful Pretty Boy gave Em some cash for his collecting services. Which was our money to start with? At least we could rent a place to stay for the night before we headed back to Chicago tomorrow.

"We're almost there."

"I know."

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah."

But I really wasn't. My hands were sweaty and my stomach felt like I had been kicked in it. I felt his hand on mine.

"We will do it together."

Reality was just up ahead. The road leading to their house. It was now or never.

"Thank you Em."

Alice was already outside to greet us. She looked like the Alice I knew from the future. Only the guy standing beside her wasn't Jasper.

"This is Lance."

"Wait. No Alice. What about Jasper?"

"Who is Jasper?"

We saved Alice but hurt another, Jasper. Now that Alice was hooked up with Lance she will never meet the one she was supposed to.

"What have I done?"

There was only one way to maybe jog her memory. I took out my phone and found a picture of Jasper standing behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Do you remember him now?"

"No."

"Of course you don't remember. You haven't met him yet. In any of your visions of the future did you see a man who looked anything like him?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sure he is a really nice man though. You seem so sad Bella. But I'm not. Perhaps Jasper and I were never really meant to be."

"By the way Lance, hello I'm Bella. It's really nice to meet you."

Not only did I hurt Jasper, I must have hurt Lance's feelings. Because I was being rude without thinking about it. It wasn't as though I didn't like him. It was just a big shock to me seeing Alice with someone other than Jasper.

From what I could tell Lance was completely different from Jasper. From his looks to the way he presented himself. His British accent was pretty hard to miss too. I hoped it wasn't going to hurt Alice in the long run.

"Hey I'm Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you both. Alice talks about you a lot."

"You remember us?"

"Of course I do silly. I had a vision of you coming to find us today."

It was strange how she remembered us because we had only seen her once. As many times as we bounced around the world I was confused if we saw her in the past or future. Hell I didn't know anymore.

Carlisle and Esme came out next. They looked just as cute, adorable and happy together as they always did.

"This is Esme."

"Hello."

"Hey Esme."

Em wasn't shy he hugged her like he always had. She gave him a sweet smile like loving Esme would.

The screen door shut. He was stand off to himself with the same black eyes he had my first day in Forks. It felt like they were piercing straight through me.

"Edward are you going to say hello to everyone?"

Carlisle was trying to encourage him. But it was easy to tell who he didn't want to be around.

"Maybe I should leave."

"Please don't leave."

It was hard for him to get the words out. He must have tried to hold his breath. Because being so close to me for the first time was hard enough when he was almost a hundred years old. I can't imagine the pain he was going through still being sort of newborn.

When I left Forks with Em. I would have given anything to make sure Edw..he knew the pain I felt. The pain he caused me to feel. Standing before him now and seeing what it was doing to him. It wasn't so important to me anymore.

"Let's go inside and sit down."

The first thing I noticed was how I crossed my legs when I set down because I had a dress on. But Alice and Esme didn't. They crossed ankle over ankle. So I did the same.

Watching Alice and Lance together. They were completely adorable and seemed so much in love. But it just didn't feel right without Jasper here.

Maybe this was what my lesson was supposed to be from this era. Alice could be happy without Jasper. She was building a whole new life without him. There could be hope for me to still be happy and do the same someday.

"Bella is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? Because I would be happy to do so."

"I said I'm fine."

It came out a lot more hateful than I intended for it to. There was a lot of anger and issues I still had to work out with him and myself. So I was going to start here and now.

"Edwa... I would appreciate if you could just keep your distance from me today. I am trying my hardest not to go off on you. Because I don't want to go there or be disrespectful in Carlisle and Esme's home."

"I will respect your wishes Bella. I'm sorry."

He had a hurt look on his face. I wasn't sure how much Carlisle had told him or if he even knew why I hated him so much. But in my heart it didn't really matter. He betrayed me even if he hadn't done it yet.

"Let's go for a hunt old chap."

Lance got him to leave. This was better for me. Em was telling Carlisle what he needed them to do. I was half listening and still thinking about how to get myself to a better place.

"What do you think Bella?"

"What?"

"About what we are going to wear to the club?"

"It's great Alice."

To be honest I had no idea what she planned on wearing. She would look great so it didn't really matter anyway. I must have missed a lot of the conversation because Alice was getting ready to take Em hunting.

This was as hard on Em as it was me being here. Hunting would be a break for him. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Alice seems to be doing great."

"She adjusted to being a vampire quickly without too many problems. It's fitting in with society she has trouble with. I think a lot of that is because her family hid her away most of the time."

"How did she meet Lance?"

"She was out hunting and I think he found her. It was just before we moved. After I changed Esme of course we had to leave. He wanted to be close to Alice and he moved with us. It was a chapter of her life she needed to close as well."

"Are you talking about Alice? What happened?"

"Alice wanted to know about her human life. She found out something that almost crushed her. Her father had her mother killed. He was married to a much younger woman two weeks after he institutionalized Alice. We also suspect they killed her sister as well. Alice would have been next on the list. Putting her in there was an easier way to get rid of her."

"That's horrible. Where is Alice's father now? You can't let him get away with it."

"He is buried beside his family. He suffered a mass coronary which his second wife gave him. She injected him with air into the blood stream to get his money."

"Does Alice know all of this?"

"Yes. She didn't want anything to do with getting revenge on her step mother. Alice walked away from it. We also helped her fake her death. Her plot is with her mother and sister like she wanted it."

It takes a lot of strength to move forward in life. To get over devastation and heart break. My little pity party I was having for myself was nothing compared to what Alice went through. What some of the others went through too.

"Can we have an honest and open conversation with you about Edward?"

"I guess so."

"I tried talking to him about you. He is a complicated young man Bella."

"How much did you tell him?"

"We touched on you're being his singer. Because I didn't want it to be a surprise and I wasn't sure how he would react to meeting you. He knows you're from the future and you were his fiancée. But he doesn't know why you two separated, just that you are. I thought it should be worked out between you the two of you."

Yeah working out why was still a big thing with me. I was going to try my hardest to not rip his dick off for what he did with Rosalie. But I still didn't want to be close to him in any way.

"I'm trying not to be a drama queen about it. But I still carry a lot of hate for him because of it."

"We can understand the way you feel Bella. It's just that Edward doesn't because in his eyes he has done nothing wrong."

"I'm not trying to change the subject but, I am. Do you think Em's plan will work?"

"I don't see why not. If a little money makes them go away then we will give it to them."

Even though I was listening to Esme and Carlisle talk. I drifted off into my own world. A world he shattered and I would never forgive him for it. I just had to get myself right with it. Until I forgave him was I really over it? Probably not and never really would be.

I could say the words a thousand times; I forgive him but it really meant nothing. Because every time I would see him, I would think of him and Rosalie being together.

Then the other person came to mind who was as hurt by all of this; Em. He would have longer to live with the same image. Maybe it was an image I could change for him some day. But I doubted it. Because I didn't think it would ever change for me either.

"Would it be all right if I lay down until Emmett gets back?"

"Of course Bella. Let me take you to our room."

Esme was the most loving out of all of them. It was a trait she showed to everyone around her. Of course their room was as fancy as I expected it to be.

When I laid my head down I didn't want to think about him anymore. But he was all that was on my mind.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

It startled me when I woke up and saw him staring at me. I pulled the covers up and didn't make a move after that. Everything about us flashed through my mind all at once.

The warm sunny days we spent laughing and talking in our field. His skin sparkled like diamonds when he told me he loved me. When Tyler came speeding into the parking lot and he stopped the van from crushing me. It was the first time he held me in his arms. Those men circling around me and would have hurt me. His Volvo came to a screeching halt when he saved me. When I woke up in the hospital with a broken leg. He never left my side the whole time. Every night in my room. He was there watching me sleep just like he was doing now.

"You are very beautiful when you smile Bella. I know you want me to keep my distance from you. When I saw you laying here I couldn't help myself."

"You always did like to watch me sleep. It fascinated you for some reason."

"You said my name in your sleep several times. I'm sorry I didn't respect your wishes. But after I heard you say my name I sat down and just watched you."

"I...hey Em."

Em was standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame staring at me. I didn't even notice how long he had stood there.

"We need to go Bella. I have to meet Pretty Boy in a few hours."

As quick as the good thoughts came to me about him. I was brought to the reality of all the bad shit too.

After school Edward wanted to talk to me. You're not good enough for me Bella. I don't want you to come with us. It's for your safety Bella. That was always his excuse for anytime he lied or kept me in the dark about what was going on. I went to Edward's house to surprise him. Before I ever reached the bedroom door I already knew the truth.

"I have to go."

Edward followed us out to the car. I wasn't sure why. He shoved his hands into his pockets and was looking down at the ground.

"Will I ever see you again Bella?"

"Yeah sure."

We said our goodbyes to everyone and it was the last words Emmett spoke. We were half way back to Chicago when I broke the silence.

"Em is something wrong?"

"Nope."

It was the snide way he said it. I could tell something was going on with him. But he didn't want to acknowledge the fact I kept talking. Then he blurted it out.

"Did you have a nice visit with Edward?"

"It really wasn't a visit. He heard me saying his name in my sleep. When I woke up he was there. It was about the same time you got there."

"You say his name in your sleep every night Bella."

There wasn't much else to talk about between us. I was still trying to figure out how to get Edw..him off my mind once and for all. And Em, I'm not even sure what was going on with him.

When we got back to the hotel. I didn't feel like sleeping. Em had to go meet Pretty Boy and with the few hours of sleep I caught at the Cullen's, I was ready for breakfast.

Em gave me some money and left to get ready for the big heist. I chose the outside café just down the street. I set watching people walking by and how they talked. I still had a lot to learn about their lingo before we made our appearance at the night club.

Charlie always told me I had an older soul like him. I acted more like an adult even when I was still a young child. As though I should have lived in a different time. I sure as hell never usually fitted in where ever I went to. When I really thought about it. There has been only one person in my life other than Charlie who had never tried to change me even once. They accepted me for who I was or what I wanted to become. It made me miss Em a little more and made me defiantly appreciate the kind of person he truly was.

Maybe it was just meant to be this time I was I supposed to live in. Because I was really enjoying it. Except for the violence, the killing and the robbing part.

A group of young women were setting beside me. It was breakfast time and they were already liquoring up their coffee. I noticed they had flask stuck inside their garter belts or tied to their leg. They were sneaking it up pouring it in the cup and then nonchalantly putting it away.

There was no surprise to hear them referring to themselves as Flapper Girls. They were given me a good education by the things they said and stories they told. The Flappers made their stand against society. They wanted women to have the freedom of choice. In the process of that happening the new woman was born. She drank, smoked, drove and danced her way. When they finally got the right to vote, it only made them want more rights.

Cutting their hair short was just the beginning. The bobbed hair do was popular but some went even short than it. It was similar to a man's cut with finger waves.

"What are you looking at bitch?"

Letting my eyes fall back down to my plate. I thought I was being coy about my people watching. But I guess not. Each place we go is an education of different equates.

"It's okay honey. Caroline is always kind of mean. Why don't you come over here and sit with us?"

Ruth was kind to me. She made sure I was a part of their conversation. Caroline however reminded me of Rosalie in many ways.

"What do you have in your flask?"

"My flask?"

"Yeah. No respectable Flapper would be caught dead without one."

"Um….I lost it."

"I think I have a spare in my purse."

Of course she did and it was full of booze too. It was a silver flask with roses etched in the center of it. Since the prohibition was in full swing. They put their home made booze in everything they could.

"Thanks."

"Are you coming to the petting party?"

"What's that?"

"It's a party where you can hug and kiss whoever you want to and no one passes any judgment for it."

The Flapper girl was more than just a promiscuous woman; she was a lot of fun to. They made a devoted social event out of group kissing and touching with a lot of mass sexual foreplay. If I did go, I would only be a spectator to the sport. I had a feeling Ruth would be the star of it.

"The secret pass word to get in is Hoochie Mama. But don't tell anybody else."

"Sure."

Since every secret word we had heard so far was Hoochie Mama, it really wasn't that big of a secret. But I didn't say anything to Ruth. She wanted me to go back to her house to help get ready for the party. We stopped at the hotel and I left Em a note. So when he got back he could pick me up at her house.

What I noticed the most about this town was almost everything was in walking distance. Even though people were starting to drive cars around, still a lot didn't own one yet.

Her house was just a couple of blocks down the street from the café. It was small and really cute. Since she lived alone she didn't need a lot of room. The one thing they really liked in this era was dollies. Every table, chair and the couch had some on them.

"Which one of these records do you think we should play?"

What a blast from the past. I hadn't seen a record since I was a child because Renee had some. Technology progressed and compact disk were what everyone owned now...I mean in the future. The old phonograph player with the large horn for the speaker and large needle to play the records was worth a small fortune. I also noticed it had a handle you had to crank to get it to play.

"Um...I'm sure whatever you pick will be great."

"What dances do you want to do Bella?"

"I don't dance."

"How can you not dance? Everyone dances."

"Well I don't."

"I'll change that."

Ruth pushed all the furniture to one side of the living room. She was going to for the party tonight anyway. We started with the Charleston. She made it fun trying to learn. She also referred to the moves as the Lindy moves or swing steps.

I was really getting into it kicking my legs forward and backwards. Swing my arms just like she did. Until the last kick I made knocked a glass bowl of candy off the table.

"Shit I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal Bella. They will break more shit tonight from being drunk than this bowl."

"If you know they are going to destroy your home why would you have a party?"

"Because I am a fun kind of girl."

"Yes you are."

Ruth fixed us a couple of drinks. We went to set out of the back steps to cool off. Everyone in the neighborhood gathered here it seemed. The alley was the only thing to separate the rows of house from both sides.

"Bella this is Ralph. He will be making the alcohol for the party tonight."

"Hey."

"Hello. Would you care for a smoke?"

"No thanks." He handed one to Ruth and lit it for her.

"Are you going to be here tonight Bella?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. Save a kiss for me."

"Oh..well...I am bringing someone with me."

"Still save a kiss for me."

With a wink of his eye he walked back up the steps and disappeared into a house. After Ruth finished smoking we went back inside.

"Do you want to try the dance again?"

"I think I have danced enough."

"Well I am sure it is hard to dance not being cinched up."

"Cinched up?"

Apparently this was a time they tried to make their chest as flat as possible. So their boobs didn't bounce around while they were dancing. It was a women's goals to not have much boob and have more of a boyish figure. Hell I fit right in.

Ruth was a history lesson all of her own. When I listened to her talk I had no idea the Flapper girl played a huge role in the revolution of women. The slang word Flapper was to describe an unruly young woman who was like the baby bird learning to flap its wings on its own. Just like she was learning to fly as a new kind of woman.

However, the word derived from Northern England to mean a teenage girl whose hair was not put up yet. Their plaited pigtail flapped down their back. Or the oldest meaning, prostitute. It was a popular slang in England for a very young prostitute or used in a less derogatory sense of any lively young woman.

"You can borrow one of my corsets. Take your shirt off and I will help you cinch it up."

Instead of being like what we have. This one didn't fit at your boobs to lift them up. It fit over them and held them in close to your body.

I felt her finger tips running over my shoulder down to the middle of my back.

"You have really soft skin Bella."

"Um...thanks."

I was sure she meant nothing by it. But it was still making me feel a little strange with her touching me. I took it from her and quickly had it over my boobs so we could get this done. I must have thought wrong about her because she had it done in a couple of minutes.

"There you go Bella. It will make it easier to dance."

Then it happened. Her lips were on mine. Thank God there was a knock on the door because I was in shock. Nothing and I mean nothing had ever happened like that to me before.

"I'm here to pickup Bella I'm...why is your shirt off?"

"Thanks Ruth it's been fun. But I have to go now."

Before I ever made it out the door her lips were on mine again. Only I still had my mouth open from the previous experience.

"I will see you tonight at the petting party." I was out the door in a flash.

"What the hell is a petting party and why was that girl tonguing you?"

"We...I...I don't want to talk about it. How did your meeting go with Pretty Boy?"

"Good. Everything is set up for tonight. There is only one more thing to do and then we are done."

"What?"

A guy they had used to do a couple of safe cracking jobs, Fingers, was walking the line of right now. Not only did he refuse the last job he was offered to do but, they heard through the grapevine he was turning rat against them. They wanted Em to rub him out.

"What are you going to do?"

"Scare him. Then I will warn him if he rats on them and doesn't leave town, he's dead."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I hope so. Now why was that girl kissing you Bella?"

"Oh shit."

I kept walking ahead of him. I wasn't even getting into the conversation with him.

"Come on Bella. You know you want to tell me. You can walk in front of me I like the view from back here. You got any fries to go with that shake? There is some giggle in that wiggle baby."

"Really Em? I don't have time for this. We need to get ready for tonight."

"For you and your new friend's petting party?"

I of course ignored his comment and went to take a bath. I brushed my teeth a hundred times too. At least most places except rural areas had running water here.

After I dried off I put on the corset again. When I went out into the room Em was already dressed and ready.

"Will you help me?" It only took him seconds.

My red dress would be perfect to go to the club in. I also stuck the head band on and I was ready to go.

"Carlisle should be here soon. We are going to meet them down the street from the club."

Carlisle was our bread and butter man. The one with cash who flashed it around to catch their eyes. The others were supposed to come with him as a part of the group to prove they had a lot of money for the gangsters to take.

They were already there by the time Em and I made it. Edw..he didn't come and I was glad he didn't. Alice was dressed all in silver including her dress and accessories. She was the perfect Flapper girl. Carlisle stood out in a purple and white stripped zoot suit.

"What the fuck Carlisle? I said dress like you have a lot of money. Not like a pimp."

"A pimp?"

"Never mind. The secret password is Hoochie Mama. Let me and Bella get inside when you make your entrance."

There was a slide opening cut inside the wooden door. It slid open and in almost a whisper "What is the pass word?"

"Hoochie Mama."

After you walked down a few sets of stairs. You walked out into a full night club. With the music playing loud, a full dance floor and the illegal booze flowing. The smoke was so thick you could see the haze in the dim lights.

Pretty Boy was setting at a table with the other gangsters and broads, as he introduced them as. We sat down with them; he leaned over me and whispered to Em.

"Is it in place?"

"Yes. After we leave here. I will make the hit on them."

"Good."

Carlisle was throwing money around left and right. Their table was the life of the party. The cigarette girl came around in a body suit and black panty hose. She was carrying a wooden flat box with tons of different kinds in it with a neck strap to carry it by. I wondered if it was what gave Hue Heffner the idea for the playboy bunny outfit.

"Cigars, cigarettes. Cigars, cigarettes."

"Over here."

Carlisle was flashing large bills around. He was playing the role so damn well. He bought a bunch from her. Then gave a handful to Lance. Alice had a cigarette holder I think she was pretending to smoke from it. She fit in more than anyone. Although it made her cigarette look almost a foot long.

The booze was flowing freely with them. It wouldn't be hard to convince anyone they were drunk. Even though they never drank a drop of it.

Esme and Carlisle took the dance floor together. They were doing the Jitterbug. They were completely amazing together. I wouldn't expect anything less from them. It wasn't long until Alice and Lance joined them.

"Do you want to dance Bella?"

"No."

"This song is calling my name."

Em got up and took his suit jacket off. Then draped it over the back of the chair. He looked so damn handsome dressed in all black and red.

"You know how to do this stuff?"

"I got moves babe you ain't ever seen."

"Oh really John Travolta?"

He gave me a wink then slid across the dance floor. His hand was on his hat brim when he started moving his thing around. I might add he moved it very well too.

As he mimicked Michael Jackson when he spun around in place and had his foot crossed over his leg. With his Fedora cocked over part of his face. Then moved his thing around again. I thought some of the women were going to pass out from just watching him. The Flappers just thought they knew how to dance provocatively. Em gave them a lesson this time.

"I swear if you start moon walking or grab your crouch, I'm out of here." A smile crossed his face because I knew he heard me. But it didn't stop him from finishing his dance, his way.

They did a slow one. Of course it was my turn to dance with him. Slow dancing I didn't mind so much. Actually doing it with Em seemed sort of normal for me.

"Carlisle make them believe you're really drunk now."

Carlisle couldn't walk a straight line as he headed for the bathroom. He slopped his drink on to Pretty Boy when he fell over one of the chairs. By the cold stare he gave to Carlisle, it was a good thing we were in public.

"Sooo sorffy. Let me buy you suit."

Carlisle tossed some money down on the table and stumbled off to the bathroom.

"Damn it Carlisle. I said be drunk not stupid."

"Emmett that was mean. He is trying to help us."

"You're right it was. Sorry Carlisle."

We finished our dance and it was time for the second part of our plan to be put in action. Only Pretty Boy and a couple of his goons were coming along to make sure it went smoothly.

The car stopped at the address Em told them to go. It was a fake place they rented to make sure everything went according to plan.

When the others wanted to go in Em told them to wait outside. Only Eddie wasn't going to. He was showing Muscles just how much he really didn't like him. Em pulled out the gun Pretty Boy gave him to use.

"This is my fucking hit to make bones. Got that shit. You are not a part of it."

"Muscles maybe you should use Eddie as backup. After all there are four of them."

"I need someone out here to stand guard and cover anyone who runs out of the house. Besides if I fail, you get my cut too. So no matter what you get my cut. It's a win win for you either way."

"Fine kid. Let's see what you're really made of. Open up Chicago lightning on them. Your dame should wait in the car."

"I'm fine. I can take it."

"Suit yourself sweet cheeks."

Em kicked in the front door. Screams echoed through the night air. Shattering glass along with pleas of don't kill me. Gun shots were the last sounds made. Then it all fell silent.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I got the money."

"Not until I make sure the job is done."

I followed along behind the others. They staged the scene perfectly. The bodies appeared lifeless covered in blood. The furniture was knocked over. Lance's body was in the middle of the coffee table and the glass things lay shattered around it.

"Now we can go. Good job kid."

The others walked out ahead of me. I felt a hand on my ankle. It was Esme. She gave a smile. As I walked past Alice I whispered it.

"Even covered in blood you still look adorable."

"It's watered down ketchup. Thanks I love you too Bella." Then she fell right back into the slumped over position she had been in.

Somehow, some way we pulled off the great vampire caper. We made a clean sneak and escaped without any clues left behind. Pretty Boy praised Em all the way back. He more than doubled his loot and we made off with a lot of scratch. We had a lot of cabbage; folding money. It would be so much easier if they just said money.

"This settles my debt with you right Pretty Boy? Once I take care of the rat, I'm out."

"Yeah. Sure kid."

It was the way he said it. I didn't believe for one second he was ever going to let Em and me just walk away. We could only hope we had done what we were sent here to do and could move on from it.

Ruth was setting on the steps when he dropped us off at the hotel. "Where have you been? I thought you were coming to my party."

"We are. I can't wait to get there."

The smirk on Em's face when he said it. Made me think he was going to bring up the Ruth thing again.

"Your guy is the bees knees Bella."

"I think he is pretty awesome too."

They used so many ways to say the same thing; cat's pajamas, bees knees, swell, that's so Jake and cat's meow. It was so much easier to just say what they really meant.

The party was in full swing when we walked in. Ruth said she just needed a breather when she walked down to the hotel. After seeing it was wall to wall people I could understand why. You could barely squeeze by without rubbing up on another person. Maybe it was the whole point to this party.

The lights were dim in every room. Red clothes were laid over the lamps in the living room I think to set a mood. It was as smokey in here as it was in the club. My eyes were burning from it. I wasn't surprised this was an era when lung cancer started forming.

"Let me get you guys a drink."

Since the prohibition started. People got really creative how they made their illegal liquor. There were secret spots all over the house where she hid it. Ruth brought Em and me a glass of ice with some pink stuff in it. It was so strong even just a sip took my breath away.

"What is this?"

"Pink Murder."

"What's in it?"

"It's homemade gin. If you want anymore the bathtub is full."

They made it in the damn tub. The place where people washed their dirty nasty bodies after all. I was surprised if people survived getting gunned down on the streets and lung cancer. They didn't die from an infection of how they made their liquor.

Our glasses went into the sink. We were done with all of that. I filled my flask up with water. Occasionally Em would take a pretend swig from it.

On one side of the room they made a lineup of men. Each girl would go down the line making out with every guy in it. Well some were doing a little bit more than just making out. When a couple took off together it become clear they were going to do more than just make out.

Within an half of an hour of getting here. Almost everyone had hooked up for the night. Em had to almost fight some women off of him. He did give a kiss on the cheek to couple of them just to get them to go away.

They say free love started in the sixties. But history was fucking wrong. Free love started in the roaring twenties. The Flappers paved the way for it. She didn't care what society thought about her wanton ways. There were less wedding rings and a whole lot more getting it on. A couple of girls were casual walking around with their breast proudly bare and displayed for the world to see. They also didn't seem to mind when a guy, any guy, wanted to cop a feel either.

"Do you want make out?" I didn't even have to turn around when it was whispered in my ear. I knew who it was.

"I don't know. What are your intentions? Are they honorable or not?"

"Both."

I thought he was kidding until I turned around and saw his face. Then I wasn't any longer sure. But hey I was game for it either way.

With my hand in his we finally found a spot where no one else was. The back steps in the alley way. Since they didn't want to get busted for their booze they kept the party inside. Most were already drunk and making out so they were pretty occupied.

"I like it better out here. I don't make a party out of loving. I'm sort of a one on one kind of guy."

"Really. I thought you would like the variety of having different girls."

Em no longer wanted to talk. He wanted a little action. His kisses and touch were gentle at first and then it changed. He took his shirt off and tossed it over the railing of the steps. And he left his hat on.

"Fuck it."

Em was throwing caution to the wind. He pulled my body so close to his and held me in his arms. Our lips melted together in a crushing kiss. My mouth welcomed his tongue to be inside it. We were flirting at the line of no return. His pulsing cock was pushed against me while he had me pinned up against the brick wall of the house.

The embrace was impulsive, our kisses were responsive. The pursuit of each other was inevitable. In the urgent way our hands swept over the others imitate parts. We were touching, feeling, groping and were being like the Flapper girl. Reckless with the foreplay and not giving a damn if someone saw us doing it either.

But his hard cock straining against his pants betrayed him. It was oblivious he wanted me too. I was fumbling in the dark with his button and zipper.

"Are you sure Bella?"

"I'm sure."

"We're at a petting party. So pet me."

There was nothing sexier than a man without a shirt on in a Fedora. Except somehow he surpassed the word sexy tonight.

Em never tried to stop this time. My hand was stroking his hard throbbing cock. He was getting into it until we heard someone close to the back door. His pants were up and buttoned in a flash. He gave me a long kiss before he whispered it in my ear.

"Maybe we will finish this another time?"

"You can count on it."

"The party poured over to out here. How about a kiss Doll?"

"Thanks but my lips are tired from kissing her."

What Em said confused the guy enough not to say anymore. Or maybe he was just drunk enough he didn't get it.

With my hand in his we went up the stairs and back inside to say good bye to Ruth. But I still wondered how far things would have went if we hadn't got interrupted.

"Are you guys leaving already?"

"Yeah. Thanks for having us Ruth. It was fun."

Ruth was getting drunk already. When I saw her lean in, I threw my hand up over my mouth. She kissed it instead this time. Em just shook his head and snickered. She didn't seem to even notice.

"We need to go see Carlisle. We will threaten the rat tomorrow and should be able to leave this town finally."

"What about the last car we never stole?"

"That's why we are going to go see Carlisle."

"Huh?"

"His brand new Bugatti was supposed to be delivered today."

"Oh Em. Tell me we are not going to steal Carlisle's new car?"

"Steal it? No. He is going to give it to us."

Or at least it was the plan. Carlisle would just give up his car. We ran together so we could drive the not stolen, but they never know that, car back.

"You guys are ten minutes late."

Alice was still trying to perfect her visions. In the future she gets them down to the spilt second.

"Yeah badger traffic was a killer when we ran here."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Alice. What's going on with you guys?"

"Lance I were just discussing tonight. We had so much fun dancing together. We are going to go again soon."

"Do you know who else is a good dancer, Jasper? Boy he can really dance."

"I'm sure he is great. Lance and I are getting ready to take a trip. It will be our first one together. So we are getting a itinerary ready."

"Jasper loves to travel. His middle name should be traveling man."

"Will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure Em."

"Bella stop trying to shove Jasper down her throat."

"I feel so bad. What will happen to him now?"

"I don't know what will happen to him. Hell I don't even know what will happen to us by the end of the day. Jasper will have to make his own way just like we do."

"I'm sorry Em. You tried to warn me what could happen if we turned her early. Next time I will listen to you."

"No you won't. It's one of the things I love about you. You are never afraid to take a stand and you always put everyone else above yourself. I feel bad for Jasper too. But it's not like we can kill Alice and do it over."

"Yes we can. We can go back and change it so Jasper will still become a part of it."

"We are not changing anything else Bella. The shit we have already done may not be fixable. I'm not doing it."

"Okay."

"Edward is coming."

"Can I talk to you Emmett?"

"No."

"I want to apolig..."

"Save it."

It was the end of their conversation. We walked back to the house and Em went into the garage. He was right as normal. Carlisle's new Bugatti was delivered as right on cue for us. Only he didn't know it yet.

"Isn't she a beauty."

"Oh yeah and top of the line."

"They have only made twenty of these so far. I had it custom ordered to fit me."

What made the Bugatti so special was it ran off of steam and not gasoline. Since the automobile was new to everyone they were still experimenting with it and everyone had an idea to sell. This would become a collectors item in the future and finding one was a rarity. As the Bugatti perfected the luxury car and became a name for the rich and famous. But a flop as far as the world was concerned in the 1920's. The steam engines in cars died out as quickly as they were announced.

When Em explained what he wanted to with the car. I think this was one time Carlisle was not all in on the idea. Esme however was.

"Darling give Emmett the keys."

"What? I just got it."

"He is our son and needs it. Our children are important than a car."

"Yeah Carlisle give me the keys." Em was enjoying this a little too much. I actually felt bad about taking it.

"We will get you another one." Mother Esme was talking to Carlisle like you do when a child's balloon pops to comfort them.

"Okay."

They did a tug of with the keys before Carlisle finally let go. He stomped off like a little kid too.

Edward was standing at the door watching. "Why can't I read your mind?"

"You have never been able to."

"I am still working on it. I just thought it was me."

"Want to read my mind Edward?"

"I want to talk about it Emmett. I'm sorry..."

"Stay away from me. I'm not going to say it again."

Em left and so did I. But Edward followed after us.

"Bella can I talk to you?"

"No you can't. You get close to her and I will kick your ass."

"It's okay Em. I have to face this sooner or later."

"I'm in control Emmett. I'm not saying being close to Bella isn't difficult but I am in control."

"I mean it Edward. I won't be far Bella."

Edward just nodded. Either Em was speed talking to him. Or Edward read his mind loud and very clear.

"I kind of know why you hate me so badly after seeing in Emmett's mind. I don't know what to say exactly. Only in my defense I don't even know this person he is showing me images of."

"You get to know her real well in the future."

"Alice is always saying the future is never set in stone. Ours isn't either Bella. I will do anything to change it. Now that I know what I did, I will make sure it never happens. I will wait another hundred years to get to be by your side."

"Don't wait on my account. You couldn't wait for two more weeks for us to get married and be together."

"I'm so sorry. I am so ashamed of my actions. I don't believe in premarital sex."

"Well you seem to with her. Not with me however."

Edward finally realized he was getting nowhere with me. This was a different man and vampire than I knew. He was more open about himself and his life. Maybe if had done this when we were together, we still would be.

We talked for a couple of hours and time escaped me. I learned things about him I never knew. Again he choose now to tell me this.

"I need to get back."

Edward extended his arm to me. He just thought I pushed his limitation to the max and tried his control. But it was time for me to be a grown up and get past him. So I took his arm. He couldn't hurt me anymore than he already had.

"Where in the fuck have you been?"

Em blurred in front of us. He came out of nowhere. He wasn't looking to happy either.

"I'm sorry Em. I lost track of time. We were on our way back."

"I will take her back."

"I will walk Bella..."

"You heard me."

"Very well then. Bella I will wait for you until you're ready. Even if it is five hundred years." With a kiss on my cheek Edward was gone.

"I am really sorry Em. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm not upset with you. When you were gone so long I thought...it doesn't matter."

"Edward didn't try to hurt me. Really I'm fine. It's my fault."

"Give him time he will hurt you gain. One way or another. Besides I still owe the little fucker an ass kicking for fucking my wife."

Em wasn't having a good night. We ran until we were back to the house. I didn't know what to say to make him feel any better. Even if there was something I could say that would ever make him feel better.

"I need to hunt. I won't be gone long."

Em pressed something in my hand. "I thought you might want it back some day."

With a sweet kiss on the cheek and a low whisper in my ear. "You will always be my Dorothy. I can finish this alone if you want to stay here with him."

"Em wait." He kept walking and gave me a wave until he disappeared out of sight.

Emmett was in my head. No matter what I did I thought about him. The words he said to me were ringing loud. He gave me the ring back and then gave me an out if I wanted to take it. I wanted nether of those things.

Edw..he kept talking but I stopped listening to him a long time ago. Em suit jacket was lying on the back of the couch. I picked it up and inhaled deep. His scent was still so vivid and rich. I heard something crumple in his pocket when I went to lay it back down.

* * *

_**~~~~Bella~~~~** _

_**The stolen moments I've spent with her as we endlessly roam through time together. There isn't any day we've had so far. I don't count the minutes I'm thankful for, just to get to be with her and to know the real her. I would have never made it this far without her. I would like to believe the same of her.** _

_**A new lesson, a different outlook on life is given with the same warm embrace she lives by. She never notices the bad in people, especially me. Her main focus is always on how to make things better for the ones she loves. She will fight who and whatever to make sure it happens, including me.** _

_**Days and nights pass through the ages that bloom in front of us. Then the memories fade like wilting flowers the next place we go to. Each time I fear the most of when she no longer needs me. When she has bloomed past the love he gave her. I will become her faded memory just like the wilted flower of time.** _

_**We have no time to lose even though we are given more of it each day. We scramble through it for just one more chance to make it right. She believes we can right all the wrongs we've done in life, I don't. I only wish I would have realized some things before now. So I could have done things differently.** _

* * *

Waiting out on the front porch for him to return. There was no way he could shake me so easily. If he really believed I didn't need him, then he was crazier than even I was.

"Hey."

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"I will always need you Em."

"No you won't. The time will come and you won't."

"Maybe. But I still need you today and we have to get going to deliver the message to the rat. Then hopefully our job here is done and we can move on."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Let me just tell you something. You are stuck with me Emmett McCarty Cullen. It's the way it is."

"Yes Ma'am."

I was ready to get the last task done and get the hell out of this town. But we were the ones who received the surprise when we got back to Chicago. He was waiting for us.

"Bella can you please excuse Emmett and I for a minute."

"Sure Carlisle."

My hearing wasn't like theirs. I couldn't hear everything they were saying. I did catch the end part when Carlisle walked away.

"We'll be there as soon as we're done here. I will stand and fight with you Carlisle. You can depend on me."

"What's wrong? Why is Carlisle here?"

"We have fucked up everything Bella. Alice saw the Volturri coming. Carlisle will have to stand trial with them for his coven."

"Oh shit. What the hell have we done?"

Since we were with Carlisle during his formation. He never served as a Volturri guard member. He was no longer safe from feeling their wrath. They only saw him becoming more powerful of a coven than their royal court. They always wanted Alice and Edw...him to become one of them. Because we had Carlisle turn Alice and she joined them early. Their coven would be considered a threat and on their radar.

"We have to fix this Em."

"I don't know how. I might not approve of the coven but I don't want it taken out this way. We can't do anything to help Carlisle until we finish this shit. So let's go get it done."

At the back door they slid the small opening and asked for secret pass word. We both looked at each other and said it together.

"Hoochie Mama."

Getting into the club was the easy part. Finding which one it was we needed to warn wasn't so easy. There were jazz players of all sorts here. They jammed together in the back. Others were drinking and smoking just watching. Even in the crowds they set drinking waiting for their turn on stage.

"Can you tell me where Fingers is?"

"Daniel is in his dressing room."

After telling us I wasn't sure how he got his nickname. I thought it was because he could crack any safe open. It could have also been because he played the piano.

We knocked on the door and no one would answer it. So Em opened it up and walked on in. The man sat alone in the dark. The glow of the cigarette he puffed on was the only light of the room. The clanking of the glass when the ice hit the bottom of the drink he quickly slammed down was the noise surrounding us. With an exhale of smoke he turned on the lamp next to him on the coffee table. He took an envelope from his jacket pocket he had draped over the back of the couch and placed it under the lamp.

"Why are you ratting on them?"

"So I could turn states evidence against them to protect my family. The cops fingered me for a job I did for them. What started out making a little side money I needed so desperately. Has turned into a nightmare with no way out for me."

"Do you even care about your wife and children?"

"I'm not a bad man. I am just a foolish one who turned a quick buck with the wrong people. Now I gotta pay the price for it."

The man took one last inhale from his cigarette then extinguished it in the ashtray beside him. He flipped his Fedora around in his hand and put it on. He used his fingers to make sure the brim was perfect as he ran them around the edge of it. He walked with his head held high to stand before Em as he put on his suit jacket. Then he turned his back to us to accept his fate.

"I guess they sent you here to rub me out. All I ask is you spare my family and make sure they never see this. I'm ready for it actually. I'm tired of living a lie."

Em let the gun fall from his hand to the floor. He was heading for the door and rather on the quick side too. Before we finished what we came here to do. So I had no clue what the hell was going on.

"What are you doing Em?"

"I can't do this."

"Why?"

"He's my father."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me! They say free love and wild women started in the 60's. But after reading about the wild Flapper bitches. They paved the way for it.**

**A lot of you want to know about Edward. Will he become and part of this story? Of course he will. So far he has played the biggest role in Bella's life.**

**Thank you for marking this story as your favorite, alert or leaving a review.**

 


	7. Simple Country Boy

"Get out of here. You steal a goddamn car if you have to and take your family away from here tonight. Leave this fucking town and don't ever come back. Because you're dead if you do and they will kill them too."  
  
I picked up the envelope from the table after he left the room. Ellen was written on the front of it. I would assume she was Em's mother. Or maybe it was for his mistress. Either way I didn't want Em to deal with it now.  
  
As I walked out into the street I saw Carlisle with Em. He was having another break down. I would know all about those, I have had several of them myself.  
  
"You are nothing like him. At a certain point you stopped being your father's son and became a man, your own way. You can choose how you want your life to be Emmett. I will always be here for you son. I know I'm not your real father but, it doesn't mean I don't care like I really am."  
  
"Thanks Carlisle."  
  
"You go and find them. I will stage the scene inside."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"Thank you Bella. Emmett just needs a little time to himself."  
  
"Give me the envelope Bella."  
  
"What envelope?"  
  
"Bella."  
  
Em knew me all too well. I handed it to him and he walked away. I wanted to be there for him like he had me. Only this was something he had to do on his own. I went with Carlisle to finish this fucked up mess. Maybe after we handled this we could move again through time.  
  
Carlisle learned early how to be prepared. This was no exception to the rule. He had a bag of blood from the hospital we used to stain the carpet with so they would believe we really killed Fingers. I also wrote the message on the wall in blood; rats die. The gangsters always marked their kill to send a message to the world.  
  
Em handed the letter to Carlisle. Then it was passed to me.  
  
 _Ellen,_  
  
 _I want you to know I love you and the kids more than anything in the world. I am so sorry for what I have done. By trying to provide for my family, I messed everything up._  
  
 _You already know what has happened by now. I stashed the rest of the cash in the usual spot. If it's not too much trouble I would like to be buried in my gray suit. Kiss each of the kids and tell them how much I love them. Never forget the good times we had together._  
  
 _Love,_  
  
 _Daniel_  
  
"You should go back to the house with Carlisle."  
  
"I go where ever you do Em."  
  
"It's not safe for you. I have to watch over my family. This is my fight not yours."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. It's our fight."  
  
It took us arguing back and forth just like it always does before he finally agreed I could come along. Carlisle still had a shit load of problems of his own going on but, he wanted to help Emmett. I would expect nothing less from Carlisle.  
  
Carlisle was going home to get the others so we could all meet up later. Of course there was one Cullen I hoped wouldn't decide to come along. Everything between me and Ed.. him was very ackward still.   
  
We went to find Em's family. Of course it wasn't hard for him to find them. We parked down the street and watched them throw bags into the car. His mother came out carrying a small child in her arms. His father had an older girl wrapped up in a blanket. He must have taken the threat seriously of getting his family the hell out of town.  
  
"Daddy I don't feel good."  
  
"It's okay baby. Daddy has got you. We are going to take a trip and visit some family."  
  
We watched them speed away into the night. Em wanted to go inside and I offered to wait outside. But he told me to come with him.  
  
From the looks of things they packed the necessities only before they left. On the kitchen table was a large stack of bills. Everything from doctor bills, hospital bills, eviction notices and utilities disconnects.  
  
"Em you need to see these."  
  
"This must be Gracie's bills. She is my older sister I never met. She passed away when she was small."  
  
It was all hitting Em hard. From the pictures he found to what the real reason was his dad turned to crime to make money. It was for Gracie. Just her medication cost alone was more than most people made in a week here. He was trying to save his daughter's life.  
  
"Mom never talked about any of this. Other than Gracie got sick. I don't understand why I never knew."  
  
There were things I'm sure Charlie and Renee had kept from me over the years. Things I'm sure I never really wanted to find out about them either. We usually never think of our parents as just people who had lives before us. Some had done thing before they had children they never wanted their kids to know about either.  
  
"Where do you think they are going?"  
  
"He's taking them home to the hills."  
  
Em was absolutely right about his assessment. We left the big city life far behind on this drive. It looked like you were out in the middle of nowhere when we came up on an old run down diner; Maggie's Diner. Come to find out it was Em's grandmothers.  
  
"Thomas we need your help."  
  
"Who are you running from Ellen? Is it the law?"  
  
"No it's not the law. It's much worse. Daniel pulled off a job and it went bad. We were desperate for money to take care of Gracie and now..."  
  
"Take Dad and Mom's old place. It's not much but you'll be safe there."  
  
"Thank you Thomas. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been home."  
  
"We don't turn our back on family even if they have you. Just make sure you stay out of sight Ellen."  
  
Daniel stuck out his hand to Em's Uncle Thomas Hardy. Only Thomas walked on by and didn't even acknowledge it. There were some bad blood there between them.  
  
Em couldn't recall anything about his uncle from his human life. After listening to them all talk. Daniel took Ellen away from the hills and her family. They got married and lived the city life. Something they must not have approved of.  
  
There was another uncle Em couldn't remember either. His Uncle Jimmy. He was the youngest sibling of the three. He was taking Ellen and Daniel to the house that was about three miles from the dirt road. Hell if you didn't know it was there you couldn't find it.  
  
"You need to sleep Bella. Tomorrow we will find a place to stay."  
  
The seat was small but it was better than some places I've slept lately. I put my head in Em's lap and I was out instantly.  
  
 **(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**  
  
Once I woke up I remembered where I was, the year we were still in and the danger Em's family was facing. He wasn't anywhere near. At first I thought he went to hunt. Then I saw an open window in the house. It made me smile because I knew where he went. It also made me feel like shit for being such a dumb ass setting in front of mine waiting for so long and for loving an asshole.  
  
When I peeked into the window Carlisle and Em were alone with the little girl. Carlisle was examining her. I walked around to the front and saw Ellen with Jimmy.  
  
"Are you sure Gracie will be okay?"  
  
"She is asleep and we are only going to the diner to get food."  
  
I didn't see Daniel's car anywhere. After I watched them pull away I went inside. In the hallway I whispered it. "Em I'm here."  
  
"It's okay Bella. Come in."  
  
Carlisle was great with Gracie. He put his stethoscope in the towel and rubbed it. "This might be a little cold at first." She never flinched or moved the whole time because she was probably used to having doctors around her all the time.  
  
Carlisle reached in his pocket and pulled out a sucker. That baby was huge too. Nothing like I remembered getting when I was a kid. "You are a perfect patient Gracie."  
  
There was no fear in this little girl. She touched Carlisle's arm before she took the sucker from him. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart. Will be alright if I come back tomorrow to see you?"  
  
"Will I get another sucker?" Gracie was a smart little girl and knew how to work the room.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As we went to leave her room, she ran to Em holding her little arms out for a hug. He bent down and was so gentle with her.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
"Far from it."  
  
"You look like my daddy."  
  
"Gracie can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm here to watch over you and your daddy. You can't tell anyone about seeing us okay? Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on you need to get back in bed."  
  
"Will you read to me?"  
  
Em picked up the book on the nightstand. He read every page of the Three Little Pigs to her, even though she knew the story by heart.  
  
"There really isn't a big bad wolf is there Carl?"  
  
"Carl?"  
  
"You remind me of my bear Carl." She rummaged through boxes until she found a stuffed brown bear.  
  
"I have to go now. You need to stay in bed until they get back. I will see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye Gracie."  
  
Em was so quiet after Carlisle wasn't sure if there was anything he could do for Gracie or not. There were a series of treatments and medications they could try. I didn't know how to talk to him about his sister. So I left it silent between us. He would come to me when he was ready to talk about it.  
  
We took a drive back to the diner. There were a bunch of new cars parked in a line along the dirt road. By the way they were dressed it wasn't hard to guess what they were; gangsters.  
  
They also had cops with them. It was Thomas standing alone in the middle of them. He had a half smoked cigar in his mouth. His response to most of what they were saying was a like grunt.  
  
"He will do it our way Sheriff. He is just to stupid to know it yet."  
  
This guy was a gangster through and though. From his fancy suit to the gun he had inside his coat. Which he pulled it back to flash it at Thomas. He poked his finger in Thomas's chest.  
  
"You will toe the line country boy or pay the price for it."  
  
"Don't you ever fucking touch me again."  
  
"This one has fire in him. I like it. But I will put the fire out or fill you doing it. I'm special Deputy Williams from Chicago."  
  
"Hmm." Thomas made the sound all the time. It was a cross between a low growl and clearing of his throat. He made the noise more than he talked most of the time.  
  
"Are you thinking about drawing on me hick?"  
  
Thomas looked over his shoulder to see where they all were at as they had him surrounded. But he didn't show any fear and he sure as the hell didn't back down from them either. He calmly walked over to one of the cars and knocked on the window.  
  
The man was setting in the back seat and was obviously the gang boss.  
  
"What do you want boy?"  
  
"If you ever send your clown in the fancy suit and pretty hair do around here again. His body will be buried so deep in the fucking hills you'll never find him."  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to?"  
  
"I know what I'm talking to. Get the fuck off of my property."  
  
Thomas walked past Williams. "Hmm." After he walked past and made his little grunt noise, he walked up the stairs and went back inside the diner.  
  
"What do you think that's all about Em?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jimmy came out shortly after and loaded the truck with food. He had Ellen inside when the others came so they wouldn't know she was here.  
  
"Take Ellen home. Then run four cases of shine down to Sugar Creek. Be careful Jimmy. Be on the look out for anything strange."  
  
Thomas took a little pea shooter out of his pants and handed it to Jimmy.  
  
"I don't want it Thomas."  
  
"This business is rough and sometimes mean. You listen to me now and take it." Jimmy finally did.  
  
We ran to make sure Jimmy and Ellen made it back to Gracie okay. With Em on the protector side, they had nothing to worry about.  
  
Gracie was coloring in her bed when we looked through the window. Ellen went in to check on her and picked up the drawing.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Carl is my angel mommy. He is here to look out for me."  
  
Ellen cradled Gracie so close to her body. Tears were trickling down her face as she held her daughter in her arms.  
  
"Shit. They got Jimmy."  
  
It was the only warning I got as Em had me running. I still had no idea what he was talking about. Until he sat me down by a road.  
  
"You dumb hillbillys think you own these hills. You're too stupid to know you can't fight against progress."  
  
"My brother will get you and kill you."  
  
"It won't stop me now though will it?"  
  
He had Uncle Jimmy down. He was all ready beaten and never even tried to fight back. "Please no more."  
  
No matter how many times Jimmy pleaded for him to stop, Williams kept beating on him. Em took off his jacket and hat. Then handed them to me.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To stop it."  
  
Em walked causally from up the side of the road and was unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't care who saw him even if it was his real family.  
  
"He's had enough."  
  
"I say when he has had enough. This doesn't concern you. Or are you another dumb hillbilly that wants to get your ass whipped too?"  
  
"That's exactly what I am. Just a boy from the hills. Why don't you try that shit with me?"  
  
"Sheriff do your job and arrest this piece of shit."  
  
Before it turned into a full fight for Em with the cops and Williams. An old time Ford Model T truck was coming down road leaving a trail of dust behind it. I didn't know who they were but, they were very serious with guns drawn.  
  
"Let's get out of here. Thomas won't let this shit go."  
  
"You send your brother a message for me. He will play our way or I will take all of you out. I'm coming for him next. It's only a matter of time before you Hardy boys cave just like the others did. Everybody pays the toll to run shine. Nobody conducts business unless we say so."  
  
Em was trying to help Jimmy get up. It surprised me with all the blood gushing from him, it had no affect on Em.  
  
"Step the fuck away from my brother before I blow your head off."  
  
"I am just trying to help him."  
  
"You're not with Williams?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Still I'm not gonna say it again Mister. Step away from him."  
  
Em backed away and it wouldn't have hurt him even if they had shot him.  
  
"Get Jimmy loaded up boys."  
  
"My father is a doctor and can help."  
  
"We don't take no help from outsiders. Move on ya hear."  
  
"Thomas."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jimmy said he stopped them from beating on him."  
  
"Much obliged Mister for what you did for my brother. But you should be moving on now. Williams will be back."  
  
"He is pushing you out. I think we can help each other."  
  
Williams was a hired gun for none other than Pretty Boy Floyd Banner. Although they referred to him as Mad Dog Floyd Banner. Maybe it was just a scarier name to use or he really was like a mad dog to them. The cops were paid a sum of money to turn a blind eye. The moonshiners were getting pushed out of their own business.  
  
If they didn't pay a percentage of their earnings to the gangsters, they rubbed them out and killed their families. The gangsters were getting rich off of the illegal liquor the shiners worked so hard to make and the shiners were barely surviving as it was.  
  
All the illegal liquor was flowing down from the hills. While the gangsters scooped up the money from the streets like candy. With the Hardy boys being the last ones refusing to go along with it, they never had much of a chance standing alone.  
  
Em offered his muscle in exchange for a place for us to stay. There was no plan in place this time. We were flying by the seat of our pants. It was the only way for us to protect Em's family and to help Thomas Hardy make his stand against the gangsters. Because once the gangsters took total control of the moonshine business in the hills. They would find Daniel McCarty was still alive as well.  
  
We rode back with them to the diner. Em explained our vehicle broke down and we left it. We just happened to be passing by at the time. It sounded logical but, I wasn't sure Thomas was buying the story.  
  
"What do you know Emmett about making shine?"  
  
"Everything. My family sort of specializes in it."  
  
Boy that wasn't lie. His family apparently had made their living from the stuff for generations. No matter how much I spend with Em. I still learn new things about him.  
  
Em went into the barn with Thomas. He really did know everything about it. He explained the process like pro to Thomas. I was the one getting the education on it. You could make shine from anything; tree bark, berries, pumpkins and cotton. That was only the short list of what they used.  
  
"Can you cook Bella?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You get free room and board. I pay fifty cents a day for working in the diner."  
  
"Great."  
  
It's no wonder how people were starving to death here. What the hell could you buy for fifty cents? They barely even lived on what they made. It was easy to see why they lived off the land so much. It reminded me of Jacob and how his people still lived today. I meant in the future.  
  
"Bella."  
  
"Yeah Em."  
  
"Carlisle is going to look at Jimmy. Are you coming?"  
  
"I think I'm going to the diner."  
  
"Okay be careful."  
  
The first thing this place needed was a good cleaning. I guess the Health Department hadn't been invented yet. More people died because of filth. There was no way in hell I was going to cook and serve food to people in this nasty kitchen. It was hard to decide where to start first actually.  
  
So I began by emptying cabinets. The dishes even really weren't clean. I ran the sink full of hot water. When he startled me I knocked a glass from the sink. It shattered when it hit the floor.  
  
"Bella what are you doing?"  
  
"Shit Thomas. You scarred me. I am just cleaning."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Did you want something?"  
  
"Will you make some coffee? I know it's after hours all."  
  
"Sure. I'll bring it out when it's done."  
  
Organization was not one of their things either. Shit was just stuck everywhere. It was going to take more than a day to get this kitchen in order. I washed a cup and when it was done. I took it to Thomas.  
  
"Thank ya."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
His ratty old Fedora was lying on the table. I picked up and hung it on the rail of the chair. Before I even made it back to the kitchen. He placed it back on the table and moved it around until it was in the exact same spot he had it in. I could see that was going to take more than a day to accomplish too.  
  
"I can see nothing changes with you Bella. You're in here cleaning your butt off."  
  
"How's Jimmy?"  
  
"Carlisle said his face will be swollen and bruised up for a while. They cracked a couple of ribs. But other than that, he will fine. I am going to take him something to eat."  
  
"I'll do it. You can talk to Thomas. He doesn't look to happy."  
  
There was some soup in the frig. I heated it up because I didn't think he would want solid food tonight. I also poured him a glass of tea and found a straw so he could sip it. I knocked before I went into his room.  
  
Jimmy hand's were shaking when he tried to eat his soup. "I can help if you want."  
  
"Thomas is pissed off at me isn't he?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'm just a fuck up. I can't do anything thing right. I sure as the hell ain't as strong as he is either."  
  
Jimmy wasn't worried about his face or the beating he took. It was what his brother thought of him that was killing him. He still had an innocence and sweetness to him. I understood how he felt though. I was the weak fuck up in Forks. I was still the weak one here between me and Em. But I was trying hard to not be a fuck up still.  
  
"I should get back Jimmy. I'll check on you in the morning."  
  
"Thanks Bella. Not to many people go out of their way to be nice to me."  
  
It stopped me dead in my tracks when I seen Ellen, Daniel and the kids walk into the diner. I was afraid of what would come out of little Gracie's mouth when she saw me and Em.  
  
But she didn't say anything. Em put his finger up to his lips and gave her a wink. With a smile and a wink back at him she giggled.  
  
"Bella would mind trying to find some food for them?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see what's in there."  
  
It wasn't long until Em was in the kitchen too. He leaned back against the counter and let out a breath. It was getting to him. All of it. I wrapped my arms around his large body.  
  
"I'm here Em. I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
They were getting leftover soup and sandwiches I made. Em helped by carrying out everything for me. I grabbed a pitcher of tea and the coffee pot so they had a choice.  
  
"It was the strangest thing. I found refills of all Gracie's medicine on the table. But I don't remember buying them."  
  
"With every thing going on you probably just forgot Ellen. Squirt come over here and see your Uncle Thomas."  
  
Gracie climbed up Thomas's lap. She had the way about her of lighting up a room with her smile. Her brother had the same way about him.  
  
It was too much for Em seeing his parents alive and together. Also his little sister who was dying and no one knew how to stop it. I saw him heading for the door.  
  
"If you don't need anything else Thomas. I'm going to leave and I'll clean this up in the morning."  
  
"See ya tomorrow Bella."  
  
It was bugging the fuck out of me his hat on the table. I put it on the chair before I left. I turned around to glance back before I left. The fucking thing was back on the table in the same damn spot again.  
  
"You got Gracie her medicine didn't you Em?"  
  
"I had Carlisle steal it from a hospital. I'm not even ashamed of that fact. I'm ashamed because I can't help her. She is going to die and I'm totally helpless."  
  
"I wish there was something we can do for her."  
  
"There is one thing she wants so bad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I heard her asking for a pony several times tonight."  
  
"I think they will notice if we drop a pony off on their door step."  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
It made Em happy so I went along with it. It wasn't one of our best ideas but, hell none of them really were. This little pony we were stealing was running for his life away from him. He was squealing like crazy.  
  
Em wrestled it to the ground finally. "I'm not going to hurt you. When I let you up, you better not run from me."  
  
It was exactly what the pony did. He took off as quick as his little short legs could carry him.  
  
"Well you are not the great little pony whisper Em."  
  
"Really Bella?"  
  
Em shot off after the little horse again. It was another battle of the wills. Until I got exhausted watching them. The pony caved too. He wore it out.  
  
We tied a rope around its neck. He walked along behind us. He must have decided Em really wasn't going to hurt him and it was just easier to surrender than fight it.  
  
Em raised Gracie's window up and climbed inside of it. He gently shook her to wake her up.  
  
"I have something to show you."  
  
"A pony."  
  
"Shh. We have to be quiet okay. Find some warm clothes and put them on."  
  
This little girl was a speed dresser. She was ready for a ride within minutes. Em sat her up on the pony's back and I led it around. So he could grab her if it acted up. The night air was chilly and Gracie started coughing.  
  
"We need to take her back."  
  
Gracie didn't see it the same way. She didn't want to get off and go inside.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes you do. Get back in bed and I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"I love you Carl." She handed Em her bear. "I want you to have him."  
  
"I can't take your bear."  
  
"Please."  
  
It made tears come to my eyes and brought a smile to my face at the same time. We made a little girl happy. She truly loved Em and had no clue who he really was. The cute little way she said please and her big eyes just melted your heart. It was one of her brothers qualities too.  
  
"Okay. Thank you. Now get in bed."  
  
After we put the pony back where he belonged I was ready for bed. This day was long and it wouldn't take me long to fall asleep.  
  
Thomas gave us one of the rooms attached to the diner. It was nothing more than a bedroom. But it was good enough. I used the bathroom down the hall to brush my teeth.  
  
Em was setting on the bed holding Gracie's bear when I came back in. I put my head in his lap and stretched out on the bed. Silence is all we shared between us. I think you know when you are truly comfortable with someone. Silence speaks as loud as words.  
  
 **(XXXXXXXXXXXXX)**  
  
My day started at the butt crack of dawn. The diner served breakfast so I had to some what be ready. Em went to check on Gracie while I started getting things ready.  
  
Thomas was quietly setting at a table. After I made coffee I went over and gave him a cup of it. Jimmy came in to and said good morning. All though Thomas didn't acknowledge him. Jimmy found a seat to park it in at the counter.  
  
"Good morning Jimmy."  
  
"Morning Bella."  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Want some coffee?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Thomas cup wasn't even half empty yet When he sat it down on the counter for a warmer.  
  
"You can't keep ignoring me Thomas. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you."  
  
"Hmm." There was that damn grunt thing again.  
  
"Just say it and get it over with Thomas."  
  
"I see you sitting here looking like someone's damn punching bag. So I ask you what do you intend to do now?"  
  
"What do I intend to do?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it? We Hardys fight as long as we have a breath left within us. We don't lay down for nobody and as long as you are my brother, this will never happen again. Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I don't think you do."  
  
"I'm not like you Thomas. I never have been. I can't just up and hurt someone."  
  
"It is not the violence that sets men apart. It is the distance he is willing to go. You're a fucking Hardy. Act like it. We are survivors. We learn to control the fear. Because without fear, we are all as good as dead."  
  
"William told me to tell you he will come for you next."  
  
"They'll be back. You can be sure of that."  
  
Thomas was done talking even though Jimmy still rambled on. Em came in and sat with Jimmy at the counter. The morning took a turn for the worse when another worker came in.  
  
"Thomas the Sheriff is here to take you in."  
  
"Hmm." Thomas had no fear of the law. Because he was out the door.  
  
"Thomas Hardy this here is a summons to arrest you for being involved with some certain illegal activities."  
  
"Are you trying to shake me down Howard?"  
  
"I can make this here summons disappear Thomas. If you just agree to pay the toll to run your shine over county lines. You play ball with us and it goes back to business as usual."  
  
"Have you meet Emmett yet Sheriff?"  
  
Em went storming out of the door of the café. He had many reasons to prove his worth to Thomas. But foremost he was protecting little Gracie. No matter what Em ended up doing, I was all in with him on this one.  
  
After a couple of punches the cops of course were laying on the ground bleeding. One he punched so hard he laying up against his squad car. Em cranked the handle of the gas pump and the cops sure as the fuck weren't going to like what came next for them.  
  
"You're done coming around here and taking over. Send that fucking message to Williams for me."  
  
"That's enough Emmett. Now that's enough."  
  
Thomas stopped Em this time. But I knew the time would come when he wouldn't be able to. Thomas hung the gas pump up and emptied the bullets from the Sheriff's gun. Before he tossed it inside the cop car and held the door open as a sign they better leave.  
  
"Now Howard you should know better than to come around here threatening folks. You know we don't take to kindly to that nonsense."  
  
"I'm just the messenger Thomas. It's not personal."  
  
"It became personal Sheriff Howard the day you turned against your own people. Now go on and get outta here. Because if you or any of them others come on my property again. I can personally guarantee they will leave with a cleaver in their fucking skull. Now you give my regards to specialty Deputy Williams."  
  
Em's personality was stuck in between Thomas and Jimmy. He had the sweetness of Jimmy. But still could be a mean little cuss like Thomas. And of he didn't show any fear either. If he were still human, I think it would be the same.  
  
After the scene with the cops I thought the rest of the day would go smoothly. But it didn't.  
  
"Thomas you need to come with me."  
  
"What wrong Jimmy?"  
  
"They got Daniel."  
  
They drove as fast as the old truck would go. Em couldn't run because they were around. The car was setting on the side of the road riddled full of holes. Thomas was the first one who went.  
  
Em just stood back. "Oh god."  
  
At first I thought Em was saying that because it was his dad. But it was Gracie. She was laying in the back seat of the car. The gangsters must not even knew she was there when they were shooting.  
  
Em slowly approached the car. He took it all in and stood frozen as Thomas carried her back to the truck. Jimmy open the door and Daniel was bleeding badly slumped over in the seat. Thomas helped Jimmy carry Daniel to the back of the truck.  
  
"Em you need to get Carlisle."  
  
"Em."  
  
"Yeah. I will. Go with them."  
  
Jimmy took a short cut through the woods to get back. I cleared off a table they laid Gracie on. Daniel got put on the counter. It was the only place big enough other than the floor.  
  
"Gracie Lou you hold on do you hear me. I know you are as stubborn as your mama."  
  
"Jimmy go Ellen." He took off running.  
  
Within minutes Carlisle and Em arrived. Carlisle went to Gracie first. When I saw his head drop I knew it before he said it.  
  
"She gone. I'm sorry."  
  
Em sat down in a chair beside her. He never took his eyes away from her.  
  
"Bella help me. Daniel is still alive."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"When I pull the bullet out. Plug the hole with cotton and put pressure on it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Yeah I said the word. But when Carlisle started pulling bullets from his body the blood was gushing. I felt sick and wanted to throw up.  
  
"Bella go boil some water. I need clean sheets, towels or whatever you can find."  
  
Thomas was walking down the hallway when I went to get a sheet to rip up. He was carrying a bible with him. He sat down by Emmett with Gracie.  
  
With an old fountain pen, Thomas dipped the end in the ink bottle. He wrote Gracie Lou McCarty as deceased along with the date in the family bible. Then put a piece of parchment paper over it to blot the excess ink. Her named followed many other Hardys.  
  
They put their hands on the bible when they said it together. "It's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A life for the one they took."  
  
Those weren't just words recited by Em and Thomas. It was their hearts speaking out loud. They would live and die by the rules of the hills. Em was out the door.  
  
"Em where are you going?"  
  
"To make it right and set shit straight."  
  
"You can't just kill Williams."  
  
"I'm not going to kill Williams. They will just send another hired gun to replace him. I'm gonna kill all of those mother fuckers and put a stop to the cycle repeating itself."  
  
No matter what I said or did Em wasn't listening. I wasn't sure if he was a revengeful vampire or revengeful brother. Or maybe he was a little of both and there was no stopping him.  
  
He went for a walk because he needed to be alone. I think when he needs that he is the most lost and dangerous. But then I heard thrashing sounds and things clashing together. Em was screaming.  
  
"You better get the fuck away from me Jasper. Because the mood I'm in; I'll take your goddamn head off."  
  
 **I hope you enjoyed reading me!**


	8. Whew, White Lighting!, PART 1

**A/N:**  
**This chapter became to long to post as just one with almost 30,000 words. I am dividing it into three parts and will post about every other day.**  
**xoxo**  
**PG**

* * *

**Whew, White Lighting... PART 1 of 3**

The universe was all existing matter as a whole. Even though it was still considered to be an area of space or a world it was similar to but separate from the one we live in. What scientist have believed for years were false facts. Other life forms invade the same space we occupy everyday.

It was a large mass known with stars, galaxies and other planets. The present continued to over lap with the past and future with vice versa going on daily. We processed time as a linear belief of going forward. From a fourth dimensional perspective; time stood still for eternity.

As with Em; he never aged when we were in the future. Or while we jumped from place to place. Diving into the past years and jumping forward again as we time traveled; neither one of us seemed to change at all. Still with everything continuously changing around us. Or did we on the inside and it went unnoticed?

No one ever mentioned the vampires who walk this earth in my history class. Does other life forms more than them and the wolves truly exist around us without us knowing? Were the dead blending in our society completely going unnoticed? Emmett was living proof of it.

Carlisle was another one. I watched him go in full doctor mode. He worked swiftly and meticulously to save Em's father life. It wasn't such an easy task to care for his mother however.

It was a simpler time here; only one love in your life was supposed to exist. Marriage was truly death do you part no matter what because a divorce was considered a voodoo and blood was the most important thing to them. Error was human and to forgive was still considered divine. Unless you fucked with their family. Then god have mercy on your soul; human or vampire.

A mother losing a child was a terrible act to witness. Thomas did his best to console his sister in her time of need. She held Gracie's bloody lifeless body while she rocked her baby daughter back and forth. Watching it made my heart ache.

"Give me Gracie. She's gone Ellen. There is nothing we can do for her now. I am so sorry."

Thomas carried Gracie wrapped up in blanket as though she were just sleeping to a truck. From what I understood the mortition would prepare her for a service they would hold here in the hills. For them it was a proper way to honor and bury their dead. Funeral homes weren't yet something popular here in this era.

Only her daughter wasn't the only possible loss for Ellen to suffer today. Carlisle still wasn't sure Daniel would make it or not. If that happened; Em would never be born. It would be a great loss for all of us. He might not care for the vampire man he became. But I loved everything about the man he was and the better man he strived to become.

They transported Daniel in the back of the truck to the house where Carlisle could care for him. Ellen was lost and confused not sure what she should do. The reality of it was, there was nothing she could do except pray. All of them would be in my prayers tonight, especially Em. I wanted to reach out to her but I was afraid to. It seemed every life we touched, we altered some way for what their future held for them. In return we were changing history everyday and reliving it at the same time.

I held Annie in my lap. She was still a small child but I could see resemblances to her brother already. They all had the dark hair and blue eyes. I would assume Em was born with them too. He favored his father's looks and his mother's personality.

Carlisle gave Ellen a sedative so she could relax and calm down from being hysterical. I understood why. Hell, I had been hysterical over a lot less petty things. When life was put into perspective with others around you, your problems didn't seem as big any longer.

"I'll take care of Annie, if that's okay with you?"

"Thank you Bella. I owe you and the doctor for helping my family."

"You don't owe me anything Thomas."

"Jimmy, take Bella back to the diner. I am staying here for the night. Do not leave her alone. Do you understand?"

Carlisle volunteered to watch over Daniel. The rest of the Cullens would be here to help out soon. I couldn't tell Thomas his worries of someone hurting his family would not happen with Carlisle and Emmett around. He really didn't need to stay. It was a tragedy they weren't near by to stop it in from happening in the first place.

Jimmy was great about staying close and keeping an eye on me. There was no way I could sleep until Em got back. I scrubbed down the dinning area with bleach to clean up the blood the best I could. They really had no other cleaning supplies available in this place.

It was hard to believe a few hours ago the same table held a dying child. The blood left stains across the unfinished scratched wooden floor. Then I noticed there were others too bore deep in the wood that nothing could ever wash away. Which I probably wanted to know nothing about. They had no such thing as rubber gloves to wear while I did it. I tried to be as careful as possible to not touch the blood directly. I would find an era yet where cleanliness was an important factor.

Jimmy played with Annie until I was done then went with me out to the trash barrel to burn the bloody towels and sheets. They didn't have a handy dandy trash man come around, they disposed of their own by burning it. Then piling up mountains of ashes everywhere. It wasn't an attractive site but efficient for the purpose.

Carlisle and Em handled being around the blood well. I wasn't sure how disciplined the other Cullens were yet. So why entice an unnecessary problem.

"I'm fine really Jimmy. You should go to bed. Em will be back soon."

"Good night Bella."

Annie never made a peep all night except for the jabbering she did. We sat out on the porch and waited for Em to get back. I was starting to worry losing his sister pushed him over the edge of no return this time. We all have that point in our lives we experience at one time or another.

The sight was amazing at the calm of the night. With the whiskey stills all burning it lit up the hills like Christmas lights. You could almost smell the mixed aromas from what they were making. The most steady one to hit my nose were hints of apple scent.

I sat with Annie until gun shots were fired. Sound traveled through the hills as their screams did through the night air. Jimmy was outside with a guns in his hand.

"Get in the truck Bella."

"What's going on?"

"We have to get to Thomas."

Screams were echoing still, a lot of them. I was almost fearful Em was in some sort of trouble or worse he was the trouble.

"Bells, go inside and lock the door. Do you know how to use a gun?" Thomas wasted no time putting a gun in my hand and heading off in the gun fires direction.

"No."

"Then give it to the doctor. You do not open the door for no one but us." The way Thomas stormed off reminded me of Em.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" He dropped his head and wouldn't answer my question.

"Tell me damn it."

"The gangsters have taken more lives. One of our kind took some of theirs."

"Emmett?"

"No. A nomad showed up tonight. He fed off the five gangster who went deep into the woods to stop the whiskey from being made. Some of the men who got killed tonight were Emmett's family too."

"How do you know all that?"

"I can hear it all from here and smell their blood. With a nomad so close by don't go off in the woods by yourself."

"Was it Jasper?"

"Who is Jasper again?"

"Your other son from the future you haven't met yet or may not now because I got involved. Never mind, we have a bigger problem."

"I know already and so does Emmett. He begged me earlier tonight not to save his father. I couldn't bear the thought of letting a man die in front of me without making an honest attempt to save his life. His only concern was making sure you were taken care of."

"Emmett knows. I can't believe him. How could he put me through this? I don't care if I ever travel back to the future or not; I can't lose him Carlisle. There is something I need to tell you. You have to promise me no matter what you will make sure this happens for me."

"You really need to tell Emmett how you feel about him Bella. It's obvious to me. But until one of you comes forward and speak the words; it has no real meaning."

"Please just promise me."

Carlisle listened to everything I said and gave me a vow of silence to Emmett of what I told him. Selfish was as selfish does and I was just that. After Carlisle had an internal debate with himself, he agreed to it.

"I feel as though I am betraying him in some ways."

"You're not Carlisle. We are protecting Em."

We sat beside Daniel's bed waiting for him to make a noise, a motion or just anything. He hadn't woken up yet which only struck more concern and fear for his well being. Along with Emmett's. Because if he died, Em wouldn't exist anymore in the past, present or now. It wouldn't matter which world we were in, he would never have been born.

Carlisle was dedicated to the cause and sat by Daniel's side most of the night. I laid Annie in her crib a couple of hours ago when she finally fell a sleep. It was just more pacing around the house waiting for Em to return.

I peeked in on Ellen and she was out laying on Gracie's bed. I covered her up and she stretched her body out from the curled up ball position she was in. She had a dolly in a death grip held against her chest. It was more than a doll she was still trying to hold on to.

Since sleep wasn't going to happen for me tonight, I started a pot of coffee. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and went out to the front porch. There wasn't a noise except for what the crickets made around me.

Shortly Em made his way back. There were no words I could speak to sooth his pain or to make him feel any better. So I sat quietly beside him in the old rickety rocking chair and just held on to his hand to let him know I was here for him. Sometimes the better approach was to let him come to me first. An hour had passed and not a single word had been spoken between us.

The exhaustion of the night's events must have taken me. When I woke up on the couch I was covered up. Em was setting in the chair holding Annie.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again Em. I was worried about you. I thought you might not come back. Promise me."

"I can't."

"This is not your fault. You didn't do this."

"I didn't do anything to stop it either. If we hadn't come here..."

Carlisle came rushing out into the living room."Daniel has lost so much blood. It is limited what I can do for him here. If we don't get him some help soon, I'm afraid the outcome will be bad."

"If he dies, he dies right here. It's the way it is Carlisle. He is my family and I make the call of how it goes down."

"What the hell are you thinking Em?"

"I'm thinking..."

When Em went to stand up he collapsed to the floor. Carlisle was swift with his actions and caught Annie from going down with Em.

After Carlisle handed me the baby, he went on to examine Em. The worst of my fears were coming true before my eyes. The weaker Daniel became, the weaker Em would become until they both perished from us.

Em's body was on fire as impossible as it was. As hot as he felt, he should have been sweating profusely but he wasn't at all. Carlisle was at loss for the first time since I knew him. He always had an answer for everything or searched until he found out. This time, he had nothing to go on or an experience to judge it by. There definitely wasn't a vampire medical book for him to research.

"I have to save Daniel and hope it saves Emmett in return. I gave Ellen another shot to keep her a sleep. You have to cool down his body to buy me some time Bella."

"How in the hell am I going to do that?"

"Find a way."

"Please Carlisle, don't leave me here alone. I can't do this." Having someone's life hanging in the balance on my action scared the hell out of me. Especially when it came to Em. Most of the time I remain calmed, this wasn't one of those times.

"Listen to me; get a grip on yourself. If you love that boy as much as I think you do. You will do just fine. I have to go and now. I can't be with both of them and unless I save Daniel, there will no longer be an Emmett."

Carlisle moved Em into the dirty stained tub in the bathroom and took off running with Daniel. I put Annie back into her crib with some toys. I wasn't even sure which way to run but I was running as fast as I could back to the diner. The fear of a nomad who could kill me in the woods didn't even compare to the fear of losing Em.

Their refrigeration system was nothing more than large blocks of ice to keep their food cold. Once a week a wagon pulled by a horse came around and filled it up again with more blocks.

There was no way in hell I could carry one of them. I dumped out the kitchen drawers on to the counter searching through everything until I found an ice pick. I grabbed the bucket and started chiseling away. At this rate it would take me hours to get a bucket full.

"Move away."

The growling voice startled me from behind.

"Oh shit."

His glowing red eyes squinted with a snarl from his lips as his nostrils flared wide. This was nothing like the Jasper I knew from the future. He only wore a pair of brown trouser pants with holes in them, no shirt or shoes. The only thing holding up his tattered clothing was a pair of suspenders. His long blond curls were full of leaves and broken pieces of twigs. With his animal characteristics in body language, along with his dirty appearance; blood was all he craved, probably mine. Only I knew I was to blame. It wasn't his fault his destiny got altered, it was all on me.

"Don't come near me." I held up the ice pick. It wasn't going to do any real damage to him. But I was prepared to fight back if need be.

Each step he came towards me, I took one backwards until I reached the wall with nowhere left to go.

"I am trying to save Emmett. If he doesn't make it, I will welcome you to take every ounce of my blood from my body. But right now, I am not going to let you stop me from helping him or go down without a fight. Do you hear me Jasper?"

Within seconds he was completely gone from my sight. Once I could take in a breath and make my body move again, I went back to the refrigerator. Only to find the blocks of ice were gone.

"No. You son of a bitch."

The only thing left to do was to dump the water into the buckets we chilled in the refrigerator to serve the customers. I was slopping it out as I ran to get back to Em.

To my amazement the bathroom had water all over the floor. The blocks were now crushed up small pieces of ice surrounding Em's body. I left out a sigh of relief for the moment. If this didn't work, my time would stand still without him from here to whatever my eternity held in store for me.

Before I closed the door to lock it. "Thank you for helping Emmett." Maybe Jasper did or didn't hear me. But at least I made the jesture to let him know it was appreciated.

My attention was turned back to the one who needed me. Em's body felt cooler than it had before but nothing like it should yet. I took a towel and propped it up under his head. I guess I was worried he would drowned in the tub. Another first for a vampire but it was just a precaution. These days he and I couldn't take enough of them.

While I was setting on the edge of the tub with Emmett, I thought of all we had done together. It worried me he hadn't moved in hours. The ice was almost gone and I had no clue what to do next for him.

Searching through my flour bag I found Carlisle's bible. Em may not be a believer but I was. Maybe there wasn't really ever a God who watched over us. It was another fallacy we were evolved into over time.

But I was here to watch over Em and I still believed. I read to myself until I found the perfect passage for me and him.

"Esslesiastes 3:11, God makes everything happen at the right time. Yet none of us can ever fully understand all he has done, and he puts questions in our minds about the past and the future."

"If this is true, we still have a chance to make things right Em. In our lives and what we screwed up for others. But I can't do it without you. You need to come back to me because I am so lost. I need you more than I have ever needed another person before. For a lot of reasons. Out of all the bad decisions I've made in my life, you're not one of them."

In his state I wasn't sure how much he heard of what I was saying to him. But I kept on talking as though we were having a conversation together. I went as far as begging him not to leave me. Also confessing some of what I felt for him. As though it might be my last chance to.

No one understood the bible better than Carlisle. The more I delved into it; the more intrigued I became. So much of it seemed to apply to me and Em. Or maybe I just wanted it to. My reading was interrupted when I heard Annie crying.

She was getting tired of being in the crib. I wasn't sure of the last time she was even fed. Cloth diapers and safety pins were all I could find to change her with. I about gagged at the smell. Another thing mothers would be grateful for when created in the future; disposable diapers and wipes.

"I'm not used to doing this. So it could take me a minute to figure it out."

First I folded the cloth in half and laid her on it. It wasn't big enough to cover her. So I stretched it back out it to fit her but there was a lot of excess cloth left over. I rolled the corners up the best I could and stuck a safety pin in each side. As soon as I picked her up, the damn thing fell off. "Seriously?"

With the commotion going on outside. I wrapped Annie up in a blanket and hoped she wouldn't do number two on me until I could figure out the diaper situation.

All hell was breaking loose outside. Esme and Alice were trying to stop Jasper, I thought. They were all moving around so quickly I couldn't tell anymore.

"Move." Jasper was pretty persistent he was coming in.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her." Alice stood her ground with him though.

"Stop it, all of you."

I seen several blocks of ice melting away beside him. Jasper came back to help me with Emmett. I'm not saying Jasper still didn't have the desire to kill or wouldn't of killed me after he put the ice on Em. But he was here and that was enough for me.

"He's a human drinker Bella go back inside."

"Alice his name is Jasper. He won't hurt me, at least not until he delivers the ice for Emmett."

"How do you know who I am?" Jasper turned his head from side to side. Probably trying to get a read on me.

"I know a lot about you. You were turned into a vampire when you were still a young soldier in the army. Maria used you then in her army for horrible things. You're not a bad man, just misunderstood. I've been misunderstood my whole life. The only one I trust is Emmett and he is the only person who has ever come close to even understanding me. You meet a woman in the future and you feel the same way about her. She turns everything around for you. Or at least you did until we came here. We altered your path, your destiny. I'm sorry."

Jasper's anger took control as he charged at me and Annie. What I said only pissed him off. Esme shielded us as Alice blocked his every move. For being so tiny and fragile as a human. Alice was one bad ass vampire bitch. The fight continued on in the woods with them. I could hear trees falling. They were completely gone from my sight now.

Soon Alice came walking back with a smile on her face. As though nothing at all had taken place. She always confused the hell out of me in the future, past and present.

This wasn't the way things were meant to happen between them. They were supposed to fall in love and be there for each other for eternity. Only now Jasper was just a nomad, a human drinker to Alice. She had no interest in trying to even save him. I would but, hell I had to try to save Em and myself first.

The girls carried the blocks in with ease and crushed them up. Since Em had no pulse and didn't breathe, I had no way to know if he was still with me or not. Not a single movement had been made from him all day.

"If you don't mind Bella, I will sit with Emmett for a while."

The bathroom was so tiny for one person let alone all of us trying to be in there at the same time. Alice plunged her hand down in the icy tub to hold on to her brother's hand. It wasn't long ago he sat beside her as well when she needed him the most.

"Em will like that Alice."

In his heart or head he felt we made the wrong decision by turning Alice early. Watching them together now, we did the right thing. We just had to suffer the consequences of our actions.

Esme had the diaper thing fixed quickly. You wouldn't think it was that big of a deal and I should have figured it out on my own. But hey, I never said I was a motherly soul. She cuddled Annie to her chest and rocked slowly. "We need some milk for her."

"You guys stay with Em. I'll go to the diner and get it."

"I meant from her mother."

"Again, from a cow is the best I can do here Esme."

"You can't go alone Bella. Take Alice with you. I will stay here with them."

At first I worried about Esme's control with Annie. When I seen the soft look she had with the baby and the gentle hand she did Annie's diaper with; I knew Esme would rather be ripped apart and burned than to let anything happen to that little girl. Em always told me don't ever underestimate a vampire and how quickly they can turn on you. In some instances; he was wrong.

They had a gathering already this evening around the diner. Only it wasn't hungry customers. The sign on the door said closed. Thomas was in the kitchen when we went in.

"They stole our ice last night and from some others around here too. I'll have them bring some more in the morning. Most of the food will be okay."

"Did you see the guys outside?"

A growl came from him before answering me. "They are here for me."

Just like Em; Thomas wouldn't back down. He went outside to face them all on his own. Alice and I followed behind him. There really wasn't much else we could do but watch.

"You need to stop fighting this Thomas. It is going to happen or we will all be put out of business. They destroyed our stills last night and killed some our men. All you have to do is agree to pay the toll to cross the county line and it ends."

"Do you think it will end once we start paying them? It's just the beginning of it. They will come back and take more from us until we have nothing left to give. I lost kin last night too. You all can do as you want. I refuse to pay money to run my shine on these roads. Our fathers and their fathers before them built in these hills. It's a scare tactic and you're running scared, they know that. If you're not willing to stand and fight for what's right. Then get the fuck off my property. We Hardys will not tuck our tails and run."

So badly I wanted to inform Thomas in a couple of years the prohibition would end. There was no need in this war he was pursuing. Liquor would be legal again and available on every corner. He would be put out business anyway. He was fighting a losing battle no matter which way he turned. As I went to open my mouth, I thought better of it. This was one part of history I wouldn't change. We had done enough damage in our travels. Besides Alice shook her head no as though she knew what was about to come out of my mouth.

"I'll walk back with you girls." Jimmy had such a sweetness to him. He was always willing to lend a hand and tried to act tough while doing it. Even though on the inside he was still a young boy.

"Shouldn't you stay with Thomas?"

"Nah, he is a legend. He'll be fine. They won't cross him."

"What do you mean, he is a legend?"

"In the hills Thomas is considered a legend. Nothing can kill him or any of us Hardy boys. He has been shot twelve times, stabbed more than that. When the Spanish Lady flu came through it killed most of our kin in the hills. It dang near wiped out the whole county. Thomas survived it. That's when our parents died. He was only thirteen years old. He quit school and got a job to support us. He raised Ellen and me really. It's why a lot of people won't stand up against him. He won't start a fight but he sure won't run from one either. They all fear him."

From the shocked look on my face Jimmy must of known. "It's just a legend Bella."

Jacob told me the exact same thing about the cold ones and wolves not that long ago. It turned about to be the true. Maybe there was more truth to the magic of the hills than I realized before.

Jimmy took a liking to Alice. It was adorable the way he stared at her. She kept him busy outside so I could go back in to be with Em. There was no way we could come up with a reasonable explanation for his current state.

Esme made Annie a bottle and took care of her for me. I looked in on Ellen. She hadn't moved from the same spot she was in hours ago. Gracie's little dolly was on the floor. I picked it up and put it on the bed beside her. Hopefully it brought her some comfort. I wasn't sure if anything actually could.

"Bella." Esme was calling for me and it wasn't in a good way.

Em's body was thrashing around in the tub. I couldn't still him and he hadn't opened his eyes as of yet. Esme handed me the baby and took over. Alice came to help her. This was either Daniel's ending or Em's new beginning.

"Calm down Emmett." Alice couldn't do anything with him either.

He came out of the tub in a rage and was stumbling around disoriented. He broke the side of it and water came gushing out on to the living room floor. Thankfully it was hardwood flooring and not carpeting. The ice cold water splashed on my feet. My Mary Janes were soaked.

Poor little Annie seemed to spend more time in her crib than anywhere. I had to put her in there to clean up the mess. I grabbed all the towels I could find and the mop. By now, the girls had Em outside. They felt it was best I not be around him until he was in control again.

For hours I mopped and sopped up water. The bathroom was a real mess. But they came up with a reasonable explanation for it all. The water pipe broke. Or it did after Esme bent it and broke it with her bare hands. We turned off the main and she went to town on the bathroom. A large pipe wrench was supposedly dropped on the porcelain tub and destroyed the side of it. In the future it would have been harder with them being plastic. I would go along with whatever they came up with so I could protect their secret.

Alice took Em for a hunt. He was still on the weak side and needed to feed for strength. It sort of hurt my feelings he didn't want to see me before he left. But they all still insisted in his condition, it was for the best.

It made better sense of what Em was going through when Carlisle arrived back from the hospital. While Daniel was slipping away from this world, so was Em. After the surgery he was stable for now. My guess was Em would be okay at least for now too. A vampire having an out of body experience was a first for them all. But we have experienced a lot of firsts on this journey.

"You did a good job with Emmett. You helped saved his life. I knew you could do it Bella."

"Jasper did it actually. He brought all the ice blocks here for Em."

"Sometimes, it is not medicine that heals a person. Love plays an important factor in it. They need a reason to fight for their life, my guess is you are his reason. I'm sure Emmett knows how much you care for him. It's pretty obvious to me."

Carlisle went to tend to Ellen. With Esme trailing behind him with Annie in her arms. It was a real shame she couldn't ever have a child of her own. She would be a great mother to it. Me, hell I was still working on how to take care of myself.

The words Carlisle said kept running through my mind. Of course I had a love for Em. That much I was sure of. But how deeply does it truly run? Does he realize it? Does he even care? Was he over her enough to see it? Did the course she sent him on when she was caught fucking his brother put a halt to love forever in his heart? Today, I couldn't honestly answer those questions yet about love in my heart. He probably couldn't either.

"Bella."

"Bella." It wasn't until Carlisle said my name twice I even realized they were all staring at me.

"Yes."

"We are taking Ellen to see Daniel at the hospital."

"I want to wait for Em to get back."

"It's not a good idea to be here alone."

"You can drop me off at the diner with Thomas and Jimmy." It took some arguing about it. But I was hell bent on being here when Em got back.

Jimmy was sweeping the floor. Thomas was alone setting at the counter having a cup of coffee. I poured myself one and tried to strike up a conversation with him. Only to do most of the talking with a few grunts coming from him. I excused myself to use the bathroom.

"Oh, this is just fucking great." It was my time of the month. I searched around for something to use with no luck. The thought of sticking the Sears and Roebuck catalog up my twat, just wasn't appealing to me.

It was embarrassing to ask Thomas and Jimmy. But hey, they were the only people around and I had no other options.

"What can I use for a pad?"

"A pad?"

"Yeah a tampon, for my period."

They both shrugged their shoulders at me. You could tell they were baffled by my question. The time we traveled to a place where tampons were available, I would shove a bunch in my old flour bag. It also reminded me to pack some toilet paper the next time I had a chance to. They had inside toilets here but still used the Sears and Roebuck catalog to wipe with. It was amazing the little things you got attached to.

Thomas took me to the nearest old country store because he had some business in town to take care of. Even though he seemed a little reluctant to let me tag along with him. Once I started talking about him picking up my feminine products for me. "Just get in the truck Bella and please stop talking about it."

This town was straight out of a Norman Rockwell painting. Two old guys were sitting on the wooden porch attached to the general store. With a checker board stretched out across a whiskey barrel, they had a hot game in progress. Smoke rolling out of the their pipes while the study the board to make their next move. They all addressed Thomas as he walked by.

"I'll be back in a bit Bella. I gotta meet some people about a delivery." I wasn't sure why he was being vague about it. I already knew it meant he was selling moonshine to them. But it didn't matter. I had some business of my own to take care of.

"Excuse me, do you have any feminine products?"

"Yes, what color would you like?"

This was something new I had never been asked before. Since when did they make them multi colored like lolly pops?

"Any color is fine."

The gentlemen took a box down from the top shelf. When I searched through the box, all I found were tiny scarves in different colors and material.

"I don't think you are getting what I am actually looking for. I have my period, Aunt Flo is here to visit. I am cramping like a bitch and bleeding like I am dieing."

"Shhh. Miss please, there are gentlemen folk in here. That is private thing to purchase. Leave money in the box and take what you paid for."

"The box?"

A curtain hung around a small area in the back. This looked more like a voting booth. I reluctantly stuck my head inside to look around. Man he wasn't kidding. A small wooden box with a slot in the top of it sat on a bench. I stuck the change I had in it for the four I took.

"Now, I just have to figure out how to use the damn things."

While I was making my way to the door I seen a dress hanging off one of the shelves. It was the only one in the store. Unless you were rich you made your own clothing here. They had tables of material to choose from.

The dress was a one of a kind supposedly from Paris. A solid black with blue, yellow and green butterflies through out it. It flowed down to a few inches above the ankle with a tight cinched waist. "Where would I wear it to? To cook at the dinner."

Wearing some kind of a dress here was a woman's only wardrobe. It wasn't exactly my favorite part of it. Some wore fine silk while others only owned rags. I would have to eventually break down and buy another dress. Wearing the same one all week long wasn't uncommon either.

Every one was starring at me when I walked out the door as though I came from another planet or some thing. When I reached the dirt street, I seen why. They were waiting for me by the truck. I looked around but Thomas wasn't anywhere near. Trying to blend in with the others walking down the street, but it didn't work.

"Going some where?"

"Yeah and you're blocking the truck. So why don't you move out of my way?"

They seemed to get a giggle from my comment. Only looking past them, they had nothing to laugh about. As I seen Thomas coming.

"You should really be more careful of the company you keep. The Hardy boys are trash from the hills. You could get hurt being around them."

"The only trash I see, is standing in front of me. Fuck off."

"You gotta fresh mouth on you dame. A real man needs to teach you a lesson." Just as he brought his hand up to strike me, Thomas was there.

"That's not how you address a lady." Thomas threw the guy through the general story's big picture front window.

When the other guy jumped Thomas from behind, I did the only thing I could. I jumped on his back and beat him on the head with my shoe. Only Thomas really didn't need my help. A pair of brass knuckles to the face made the guy fall quickly to the ground.

Thomas quickly used his handkerchief to wipe away the guy's blood. He went inside the general store and gave them money to cover the damage to the window. It wasn't like anyone would press charges against them. They did seem to fear him.

"We will get you for this Hardy." The guy was getting up from the ground as the other one still laid bleeding.

"You know where I live. If you want some, come get some."

It was amazing how Thomas feared no man. He had an immortality all of his own going on. The law around here was corrupted and bought by the gangsters. They were sold off to the highest bidder. They couldn't be counted on to protect and serve. When the cops went lawless with the rules thrown out the window; the outlaws took care of their business and become the heroes.

We went outside of town to a secluded spot. Thomas seemed a little nervous. This was the first time he had done business with them and knew nothing about them. Except they placed a big order for his shine. He pulled out a gun and tucked it in the back of his pants. Then pulled down his old sweater over it so it was hidden. With his old ratty Fedora on his head, he waited while chewing on what was left of a cigar.

It wasn't long until a truck pulled up with three guys inside it. They acted sort of shady right off by looking around to see who else was near by. After all, this was an illegal moonshine transaction.

"Bella, you should get back in the truck. Go on now." It was a warning from Thomas of what was coming.

Thomas lifted the tarp up in the back of the truck to show them the cases of whisky he made. He took out a jar so they could sample it. Then the bad came, they pulled a gun on him.

He let out his signature grunt before addressing them. "You're not taking my shine unless you pay me for it."

"Just in case you haven't notice hick, there is three of us and only one of you. We're taking it. Pretty Boy says you're out of business."

"Nothing in this world makes a lot of sense most of the time. We can do this one of two ways; you pay me and walk away. Or I make sure you don't walk ever again." Even with a gun his face, Thomas was fearless. I was about to shit my bloomer panties and he was still worried about getting paid for his liquor.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. I slid behind the steering wheel. Those guys payed me no attention what so ever. I was just some dumb bitch in their opinion along for the ride. They would be amazed at how much women would progress and evolve with time.

As soon as I fired it up they took notice then. I put it in gear and floored it. The wheels spun in the dirt kicking up a dust cloud. I didn't even try to stop until I crushed the guy holding the gun between Thomas's truck and theirs.

Thomas took over from there. Once he got the other two guys down, he didn't stop beating them. He pulled out his gun and put a bullet in each of their heads. I flinched with each round he fired. He opened the door and climbed in.

"We should go now." That was all he had to say? I was still in shock from what just transpired.

"Bella, I had to do that. They would have came after us if they hadn't killed us. Do you understand?"

"I didn't see a damn thing." It was the easy way out. Of course I witnessed it all. But he was right, they would have came after us and probably still would in the end.

Before we made it back to the county line we passed a cop car. Their loud ass siren was blaring out of a bullhorn strapped on top of their car. When I seen them flip around in the middle of the road, I knew they were after us. It was a setup. They were going to steal the moonshine then arrest us in this county. So Thomas wouldn't have a leg to stand on for trafficking illegal liquor across the county line.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to mention this but we are almost out of gas Thomas." The truck was making a sputtering sound already. It was only a matter of time until it reached a complete halt.

"Goddamn that Jimmy. He was supposed to fill it up."

Out the window he was crawling. I guess it was a good thing in this time we couldn't drive very fast. Although I should have been paying attention to what was coming up ahead of us instead of watching Thomas. He was hanging off the side of the truck when I didn't dodge the tree limbs in time. After letting out a string of cuss words he was finally in the back.

It was something to the affect of. "The goddamn woman can't drive for shit." At least he felt the same as Em on the subject.

He banged on the top of the truck and was yelling for me to pull off the dirt road down in the middle of the trees. Man he moved fast by ripping up the seat in the cab and pouring a mason jar of moonshine in the gas tank. It was unbelievable it could be substituted for gasoline and people still drank it too.

When I went to get back behind the wheel, he shoved me over in the seat. "I'll take it from here." Then he let out a low grunt before trying to lose the cop car that was in hot pursuit of us once again. We were literally off road leading them in circles. Which seemed to be working until another car joined in.

As we made it to the long wooden bridge it was desavue all over again. The cops were standing guard over the entrance. We had no where left to go. They were in front of us and behind us. With a lot of water down below the bridge and surrounding us. It was the only way to cross back over the county line.

"Get out of the truck Bella."

"No."

"You're a woman. They won't charge you with anything. It's all on me. I'm the one they want. No harm will come to you. Go on now."

"Whatever happens, I'm not getting out. Let me guess; the only way to go through is right down the middle of them."

"Yep. Take the wheel and when I tell you to, drive and don't stop."

It seemed like I had already done this stand off before with Em. I got lucky that time. This time, it remained to be seen. I slipped over his lap and took the wheel. He flipped open the cylinder of his gun and loaded three more bullets in it. Flipped it closed and gave the cylinder a little spin.

"Drive." I pushed the horn and it made the familiar sound I loved; ahoogh.

My vampire wasn't here to protect me. These were real bullets being fired at the cops and back at us. Thomas stuck his head out the passenger window and kept firing. He wounded at least one of the officers and killed another before we made it into the entrance of the old rickety wooden bridge. Once we crossed the county line, they no longer had jurisdiction. But we would still be held accountable for what we did in some way.

I pushed the horn once we were across the long old bridge. "Whew, white lightening!" No more words were spoken between us all the way back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

**This is the video I made for the story. It is on YouTube under Roaming Love of Endless Times. Let me know if you like it.**

**What a trip it would be in the past to purchase your feminine products in a booth secretly. They were worried about it being embarrassing for the woman to ask for them. It was a dirty secret women were to hide from the men folk. That is an actual fact from history.**

**I'll be posting part 2 and 3 soon.**

**Thank you for leaving a review, marking this story as your favorite or alert!**

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00hTJzix0vo


	9. Fire and Brimstone....PART 2

**Fire and Brimstone, PART 2**

* * *

"Are you alright, Bella? It is a lot what I put you through today." Thomas seemed concerned for me. But I had been through so much more than this.

"I'm fine. But I do have a question for you."

"What?"

"How in the hell do I use these things?"

When I held up the pads I bought, which I really wouldn't call them pads, he pushed my hand down. Grunted at me and walked away. Either he didn't really know or he refused to talk about it.

Since I had to do something, I took a towel and made a grown up diaper out of it. Yes, it looked ridiculous but it worked. For a while, until it fell off too. "Damn it, I have to figure out how to do a diaper right."

"Fuck it." I tucked a pad I bought inside my grandma panties and officially called it done.

Em hadn't made it back yet and neither did the Cullens. I finally gave up and went to bed.

When I woke up Em was in the rocking chair pulled up beside the bed. He was holding Gracie's bear tightly clinched to his chest. He didn't speak a word and just stared at me. I wasn't sure what I should say to him. So, I said nothing at all. I climbed out of the bed in nothing but my slip, threw the towel down I slept on and sat on the cold wooden floor before him. My head leaned up against his leg. I felt his hand stroking my hair. We stayed just like this until day light came.

"I need to help Jimmy today." Em finally moved to get up.

"I have to get to the diner."

He only nodded before he went to leave. But I couldn't just let him go yet. I threw my arms around his neck and held on to him. It wasn't long until he reciprocated my affection by wrapping his arms around me. I gave him a light peck on the cheek before we parted ways to start our day.

We shared a bathroom between us all. Once Jimmy came out, I took a quick bath then got dressed. I hated not having a shower and the water was barely warm. I walked over to the diner to find Thomas sitting on the porch.

He was sitting with a cup of coffee and his shot gun across his lap. Rocking casually in the pine chair out front.

"Good morning Thomas."

"Bella."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For them to come for us because they will."

"We never had a chance to really talk before. So, tell me something about yourself."

"People go on jawing about stuff other people already know. So I recon anything I would have to say folks wouldn't find interesting." Thomas tipped his hat to me before he took off for the barn.

"Great talk Thomas. It's just like talking to your nephew at times."

It still bothered me Em didn't really talk to me this morning. I know I shouldn't let it though. I started a pot of coffee for the customers who had already arrived. I made my rounds to the tables with the first pot.

Ellen came in with the baby. She looked exhausted. Carlisle was coming to take her back to the hospital today. I poured her a cup of coffee. I didn't want to bother her but I needed a female who knew. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure honey, what do you need?"

"Can you tell me how to use this?" I had an extra pad in my apron pocket.

"We should do this in private."

We used the office where Thomas did his paper work for the diner. She pulled this thing out of her purse and handed it to me. I had no fucking clue how to use this contraption. Then she handed me a few safety pins. "Um..."

"It's a Nupak. A hosier sanitary belt. Haven't you used one before?"

"We don't have these where I come from."

It was no more like an old time stocking holder. My Grandpa had something similar he used. He wrapped the elastic around his calf and hooked it to the top of his socks to keep them up. Ellen made her own by taking the hose holder and sewing a strip of an old cotton diaper to it. Then you were to pin your pad in place. The worst part of it, you washed them and of course reused it again and again. This era was as dirty as the others we visited. Some day I would find somewhere who took the word sanitary to heart.

Ellen went on to explain what most women still had to use in the hills; old rags, cotton, sheep's wool, rabbit's fur or even grass to handle their menstrual flow. Coming from the big city she had the advantage of owning one of the Nupaks. Boy, wouldn't they be thrilled when they stepped into the future and had tampons. Can you imagine walking around with a wad of yard clippings in your panties?

Once I had my problem under control finally, we went back out. His damn old hat was on the table again. I poured a coffee refill for Thomas then placed it on the back of the chair where it belonged. I gave him a quick glance too before I walked off. He pretended as though he never seen me move it. But I did hear a low growl from him as I left. I moved on to the other tables to refill their cups.

Every damn time I took Thomas's ratty old Fedora off the table. When I walked back by to refill coffee cups it was in the exact spot I moved it from. I let out a long sigh and decided to handle it differently this time.

"I give up, you win. The hat stays on the table as long as you tell me why you are so damn attached to it?"

"My father left this shitty world with very few possessions to his name. He always told me you can tell a lot about a man by the hat he wears and the quality of shine he brews. He loved this damn old thing. It, my attitude and integrity were the only things my old man ever gave me. His hat was placed on the table while he ate. So, I figure it's where it belongs."

"You're a good man Thomas. I love your hat." I gave him a squeeze on the shoulder as I passed by. It would never be moved or brought up by me again.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Daniel wasn't out of the woods yet on his condition. But he was still stable. Tomorrow would be a long day with Gracie's service. The diner would be closed and it they would hold it at the house.

"Hey Bella, can I get some sandwiches to take back with me?" Jimmy startled me a little when he came into the kitchen.

"Take them where?"

"I gotta go back to the stills. Emmett is watching them until then."

"Sure, I 'll make you guys some sandwiches. I think I will go back with you."

It was a very long walk through the hills to get there. A dress and low heels just wasn't the proper apparel for it either.

Emmett seemed surprised to see me as well. He kept his distance from me and stayed busy. He was doing it for reason I couldn't determine yet. Only this time, I had no idea how to close the growing gap between us or why it was even there.

They carried bucket after bucket of water from the stream to pour in the stills. Mud was packed around it to keep the steam inside the large steel drums. A mason jar was placed on the ground and it took forever to fill it up with the trickle of liquor that came out of it. I don't think those jars were properly sterlize first either before filling them up.

I stayed out of their way and just watched them. It was a long tedious task to brew the liquor. Once they built up enough inside the still, it was a matter of just making sure the jars were replaced when full. I could handle that part of it. So I sat on the ground and kept replacing the jars.

"I'm gonna go check on the other stills. Are you good Emmett?" Jimmy took on this job daily. They made two dollars a jar. It might not sound like much when you considered the work they put into it. But in reality, it was once of the highest paying jobs around. There was no over head or taxes to pay on it.

Emmett kept busy after Jimmy left. I think mostly to stay away from me. "Are you going to keep ignoring me Em?"

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just busy."

He wanted no part of talking about what happened to him. Or what would happen if Daniel passed away. I kept doing my job of filling up the jar until it got to be dark. Then I had enough of the silence between us. Em laid on the ground staring up at the sky.

"I had a dream last night while I laid in bed as I waited for you. The whole world stood still around me as the moon turned red and blood was gushing from it. A bright light shinned down on me from up above with a sign in sky; I have come to set you free. It was dark but I could still see it. With a voice whispering the words repeatedly; come to me. Fire and brimstone came falling down on my head, I died. Hell is coming for us Em. I feel this might be our last chance to leave here still whole and together. I won't survive if something happens to you. You've become my best friend and my world."

"If I had a chance to be a human man again. I only wish I could have a good woman like you to be by my side. You have shown me unselfish real love does truly exist in this world. Even for a monster like me. But I am not going to leave here until those bastards who killed Gracie are six feet under. There is no more discussing it. Just lay here with me and enjoy living in the moment we're in right now. We have to embrace what we have been given instead of longing for what we don't or may not ever have."

"That's what I said to you when you were in the bath tub out cold. You remember it don't you?" Now I was kind of panicking he might remember everything I said to him.

"Some of it. I was coherent then everything went back to being black around me. I don't know how long it kept going on. A white light shined so bright calling my name for me to come to it. Then it turned to fire and it came down around me from the sky. In between that, I would see flashes of my human life. Like mini clips playing over and over in my head."

"Just like in my dream." Was it truly impossible for Em and I to be in another place together while being here? Hell, I didn't believe in time travel until now either. But I was completely awake when he was out and I didn't have my dream until he was awake.

"Yeah, it sounds like it. When I could finally rise up out of the tub and move around; I heard you screaming my name. Begging me not to leave you."

Son of bitch, Em didn't hear me saying it, he felt me praying for it. When he woke up I was having a private conversation with the man up stairs. For now, I would keep it to myself.

Em took my hand and held on to it in his. He told me what he knew about each shinning star. When one started to flicker and then seemed to be headed in our direction like in my dream; I squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's just a falling star Bella, you should make a wish on it."

"I don't need to. My wish already came true, you're here with me."

Quickly Em got up and moved far away from me. "Jimmy is coming, we should head back now."

It was another silent moment shared between us on the walk back. Even with the moon shining so brightly, I couldn't really see where I was going. My shoe got caught on a patch of weeds. It was instinct to throw my hands out in front me to brace the fall. But they never reached the ground.

Em caught me with just one hand. He made sure I had my footing before he let go. "I'll never let you fall Bella."

It didn't take long after to make it back to the diner. I went to our room to get my things to go to the bathroom. When I lit the kerosene lantern by the bed, the black dress with butterflies was stretched out across the bed.

"You will look pretty in it Bella."

"How did you know?"

Em closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed. Something was weighing badly on him. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"Of course I'd believe you, Em."

"I feel what you feel."

"So, you did hear what I said then."

"I mean, I literary feel what you do. Today I felt the fear you had. The happiness the dress brought you when you held it up to yourself. For some reason, embarrassment too."

"Were you following us today?"

"No. I seen glimpse of you in the general store with the dress. You twirled around."

"You seen it? How?"

"Since I woke up, there is this a connection between me and you I can't explain. You're in my head and I can't shut you out."

"Do you have special vampire powers now like Alice and Jasper?"

"No. I only feel what you do and see you, no one else. I thought I was losing my mind at first."

"It's impossible Em."

"It is but I still felt it. By the time I found you today; you and Thomas were already across the bridge."

"Prove it to me, what did I feel tonight when we were laying under the stars?"

His body gently pressed mine up against the wall. As he held my arms tightly above my head. "Desire."

Before I could answer Emmett back a knock came on the door. Someone had shitty timing.

"Is Bella here?"

Em stepped back as he let Ellen in. It must have been rough for him to see her this closely.

"Hey Ellen, I'm here."

"I wasn't sure if you needed a dress for tomorrow or not."

"I have one, Emmett bought it for me."

She casually glanced over at Em and smiled. "That's a good name, it's my father's name too." The longer she looked at him, the smile disappeared from her face.

"Do I know you, have we met before?"

"I don't think so." Was all Em said before he left.

"There is something so familiar about him." Time could never truly separate a mother's love or bond with her child. So I changed the subject.

"Did you need something else Ellen?"

"I will do your hair if you want." She reached out to me. I wasn't sure why but I would here for her. Even If it was only to do girly things I didn't care for so much.

"Thanks."

This was another era of fashion I didn't completely understand. She gathered up a bunch of strips of cotton diapers. Back then...I meant now, everything had a multiple purpose and nothing went wasted. The only thing I hoped, they hadn't been used for something else already. But the stains on it said it had been.

After I took my bath, Ellen weaved the pieces of cloth through my hair. The ends were tied together to hold it in place after she twisted the hair up. This was supposed to give to it bounce and a pin curl once it dried. I guess it was better than sleeping on hard ass curlers. That shit would make it's appearance in time soon enough.

We went and made a cup of tea after she was done. It was just general conversation to keep her mind off what she was facing tomorrow. With Daniel still in the hospital, everything was for her to do and handle.

Ellen was getting tired and Annie had been a sleep for bit. Jimmy took them home. I cleaned up the kitchen and went to leave.

Thomas and Em were out on the front porch. Em knew I could hear what they were saying.

"Are you gonna make an honest woman outta Bella?"

"We don't have that kind of relationship."

"You sleep in the same room with her, so you do have that kinda relationship."

"It's complicated Thomas. Everything about us is."

"Love is always complicated son."

"Who said I love her?"

"Well, you do, don't ya?"

"I'm turning in, good night." Em wasn't about to answer his question. He headed back to the house. I followed behind him until I reached our bedroom too.

The humid night almost had my hair dry already. I sat on the bed and untwisted each of the rolls. The heat took a toal on my body as well. I grabbed the soap to run another bath. After I pinned my hair up so it wouldn't get wet.

It almost felt good slipping into the warm water. I leaned my head back to rest against the tub. I would soak until I was pruny.

A large shadow cast down on the tub. Em was leaning up against the door just watching.

"I'm taking a bath."

"I see that."

"I'm naked Em."

"I am aware of it."

Since nothing budged him, I went on to get cleaned up. If it didn't bother him, it wouldn't bother me either. When I stood up out of the water, I didn't scramble to get a towel on or hide myself like normally. He never pretended to look away from me either.

As I brushed my body against Em's to walk out the door, I thought it was fair turn a bout to let him know what I seen. My wet hand slid down the front of his shirt to his pants.

"You have a hard on. I am aware of it."

Thomas looked more embarrassed than I did when he seen me walking naked down the hallway. He quickly covered his face. "Bella." It was all he said to me about it. It didn't make me hurry along either.

Before I stepped inside our bedroom, I looked back. Em had just his head stuck out of the bathroom watching. I only smiled before I closed the door.

Turning back the covers on the bed, I put my slip on before I crawled in it. Thankfully it was a light period and gone already. I wouldn't have to worry about sleeping on a towel again tonight.

The bed moved slightly when he laid down on it beside me. I kept moving my butt around until I felt him touching my skin. He never tried to get any closer to me. So, I didn't him.

It was almost ten when I woke up. Em was gone already. I threw my new dress on and slipped on my Mary Janes. I tousled my hair around and clipped it back with bobby pins at the nape of my neck on one side. Letting a few of the pin curls drape around my face. Most women here had very short hair or still wore it up in a bun of some type during the day.

Alice was waiting for me to do my face. I didn't want to at first but she acted like I hurt her feelings. So, I reluctantly agreed to it. It didn't take long before she was done. She gave me a small hand held mirror. My skin had a dewy appearance and my lips were a deep dark red.

"Thanks Alice. Have you seen Em?"

"He went for a walk in the lilies."

"Where's that at?"

"Over the hill behind of the house."

"Thanks."

He was setting alone with a pile of assorted flowers in front of him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"These are her favorite flower." He held up a white lily.

"Gracie?"

"My mom. When I was little she used to take us kids on walks through the hills to pick wild flowers. She would always pick a single white lily and tuck it behind her ear."

It was a human memory Em was either coping with or just found out about since being here. Either way, it seemed to be upsetting him.

He tore the stem at the bottom of the lily and tucked it in my hair where I had it pinned up. "You look very beautiful today."

"Thanks. But we have to go. It's time for Gracie's service."

"I guess, I can't put it off any longer."

Em gathered up all the flowers he picked in to one big bouquet. We walked as slowly as we could to get to the house. A line had formed outside of the house already by the time we arrived.

They made a complete circle through the house to pay their last respects. Then exited back outside again. Only the family remained inside.

All the furniture had been pushed up against the wall except for a few chairs setting in front of the tiny little casket. On top of it was a black and white picture of Gracie. Her bear, Carl, set next to it.

Em must have made sure he was returned to go on the journey with Gracie. I could tell it was killing Em on the inside to be here and see her. He kept stalling to move forward when the line did.

Locking my arm in his. "I'm here. We will get through it together. Just like always."

Em only nodded at me as we stepped forward. A few purple flowers were laid down by him on top of the casket. We greeted Thomas and Jimmy to give our condolence.

The next person was the hardest for Em to face, his mother. "Those are Gracie's favorite flowers. She always picks those on our walks."

Em held out the remaining flowers for Ellen. "I'm sorry for loss Ma'am." He was practically dragging me out the door behind him as quickly as he moved to get outside.

Everyone was gathered around the house waiting for them to carry the casket out. They put it in the back of Thomas's truck. Ellen rode with him. We hitched a ride with Jimmy.

The spot they picked out for her was near the rest of her family in the hills. It was under a huge oak tree. The same little purple flowers grew wild around it. They almost lead a path to the lilies where Em and I were at earlier.

It was breaking his heart as they carried his sister to her final resting spot down the hill. It was breaking mine, to watch him go through it.

There wasn't as many people here as there were at the house. They began singing a song I wasn't familiar with, including Em. He seemed to know the words by heart.

"Come walk with me through the pines in the morning sun. The birds are singing in the pines in the morning sun. Come stand with me, my darling one, among the trembling pines. We feel his presence all around fire in the sky."

It was when the words were sang; all around fire in the sky. I felt nausea and with a sickening headache. There were only certain words registering with me after that from the song; _I do no sleepin'. I got poison, I just might bite you. Shine like diamonds. Only fangs and sweet beguiling. Not a drop of venom wasted._

Em whispered it to me "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah." As quickly as the feeling came over me, it left too.

From the hill top I seen him out of the corner of my eye. He was dressed in brown plaid suit. Dark glasses cover his eyes with a light brown Fedora he sported on top of his head. But still no shoes on. Once Em nodded at his presences, Jasper put his hands behind his back and walked away casually.

"Where did he get a suit from?"

"You don't want to know Bella."

"Probably not."

The service ended with the Carlisle saying a prayer for Gracie's safe passage to the promise land. He was a born leader, a doctor and a man to preach the good word. It was a shame that option wasn't there for him anymore.

As each family member passed by the tiny pine casket they picked up a handful of dirt. Letting the unsettled earth filter through their fingers as it was strung out on the top of it. Then the rest of the mourners went after them.

Emmett was the last one in line to do it. I went to let go of his hand. He just squeezed mine tighter in his. I stayed by his side until we passed by her and it was over. But it still wasn't over for him yet.

Each era had their own way of dealing with death. Once the service was over, they had what they called, a send off for Gracie. It was held in a barn where everyone from the hills came together to celebrate life.

Music was being played as some danced to it. While others sat around wherever they could and ate or socialized. There were so many different foods available. It was traditional for all to bring something to these. Thomas provided the liquor. Cases of the shine was setting around for those who wanted it.

One person, however, wasn't taking part in this celebration nor wanted anything to do with it. Em was off sitting under a tree alone.

"You should go back inside and enjoy yourself Bella. I don't really want to be here."

"Then let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Where ever you take me to, big boy."

We borrowed Jimmy's car and just started driving with no particular location in mind. At first, I made many attempts to get Em to tell me about the clips of his human life he seen. Once he decided to open up to me, it was old times between us. The tension eased away.

"We came fishing here every Sunday after church."

The scenery was perfect. The water was crystal clear with no pollution. Giant boulders were at the edge of it to sit down on. You could see the fish swimming by you as though they weren't afraid.

Em grabbed a long branch and tore off the dead leaves from it. Then used his knife to whittle it down. In the car he found some line and hooks. Probably from when Jimmy went. But I didn't know what to do with it when he handed it to me.

His knife was plunged in the ground until he found a a fat worm to bait the hook with. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. It was a rarity I went with Charlie, let alone, knew how to use a sapling as a fishing pole.

"Come here and I will show you how."

Em put his hand over mine. Pulled my arm back over my head then cast the line out. With his body so close to me, the hair on the back of neck rose up when his lips gave me a kiss before walking away.

He made one for himself too. We sat for a couple of hours just talking and laughing. Until my pole started moving. "You caught one Bella." He pulled the line in for us to see about a three inch fish on the end of it.

The fish was so small, after Em took it off the hook he put it back into the water. It swam quickly back to the life it had before being pulled out. We once had a life too before we came here.

The next place he took me to was a secluded cabin. It was hard to see it because of all the weeds and vines had grown up covering it.

"When I was about ten, I was messing around one day and knocked the lantern over. It set the cabin floor on fire when it broke, the kerosene went everywhere. Man, my mom beat my ass." Even though it was bad thing happened, Em smiled when he told me the story.

"Come on." Em held his hand out for me and I took it. "There used to a patch of strawberries and blackberries back here. My sisters liked the strawberries so my mom made pies from them. But she would always make this small blackberry pie, just for me."

The berries were large, juicy and sweet. I started picking some of them. Em helped until we had filled up ten mason jars we found in Jimmy's car. We carried them back as though they were our treasures.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For making this a good day after all."

We just kept driving. I played with the radio and I didn't know a single song it played. But I tried to sing along with him.

"I've got something better for you to play with, if you want to?" This was Em's playful I missed seeing for a while.

"Oh really, and just what might that be?"

When he took my hand and pulled it across the car to his side, I thought I knew the direction this was headed in. But, I didn't have a damn clue.

All though I busted up laughing when he put my hand on the steering wheel. "Damn, I love man who lets me play with his horn." I couldn't resist pushing it several times as we drove around.

The car came to an halt when we passed over another long wooden bridge. Em got out and so did I. He seemed to be looking around on the ground for something.

"This is the exact spot I had my first kiss at. I thought I would never wash my lips again." The boyish smile Em had on his face lit me up inside. It was an innocent kind of love. What I was about to do, wasn't however.

"Really Em, maybe I can top it so you won't every wash your lips?"

"I don't know Bella, you would have to work pretty hard at it. The best way to approach it is naked."

"Then naked it is."

Em was surprised by me not hesitating to take off my dress, slip and bra off. I stripped down to my panties and wasn't worried it was broad daylight outside. Or who drove by and seen me.

"You don't have to do this Bella."

"You're right, I don't have to. I want to."

My tongue darted in and out of his mouth quickly. I sucked on his bottom lip before I let go of him. I was ready for whatever did or did not happen between us. I threw myself out there for him to take.

He put me over his shoulder and walked down the hill away from the bridge. He sat me down under a shade tree. A little moan escaped me when he caressed my breast and flicked my nipple with his thumb. I returned his affection by doing the same. Rubbing my hands over his bare twisted steel chest encased in silk to the touch.

At first, I was reserved and held back. I was afraid I would be a disappointment to him. You wouldn't exactly call me a sexy woman or even with a profound confidence of my body. So I let him lead me to ecstasy.

But the longer I was with Em, he made me feel at ease somehow. Just the way he looked at me made me feel so desirable and wanted. It was something new for me with a man.

"This is your last chance to run from me girl."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Em was trying his best to be gentle and sweet with me. I wouldn't expect anything else from him. It changed suddenly without so much as a warning.

His arm wrapped around the small of my back, pressing me into his hard muscled up body like a vise. With his free hand he cupped my backside, lifting me higher and easing me on his hard cock.

Only it was just enough to grind the ridge of his dick between my thighs suggestively. For a brief moment neither one of us made a single moment. We starred into each others eyes as we had a private, silent, conversation of acceptance and approval between us.

The grass felt cool to my back when Em laid me down on it. His lips lingered at my breast and made their way down the length of my body, trailing licks and kisses as he went. When he reached the soft flesh of my abdomen, his lips gave it an electrical sensation charge. His hands spread my legs wide to accommodate his broad shoulders to get between them.

While his fingers made their presence known inside me. I couldn't help but to arch my back and beg him to replace them with his cock. But he wasn't ready yet nor was feeling it because he continued on.

A low pleasurable groan escaped Em as his tongue moved through my very moist folds. The vibration I felt from it, made my cum flow like honey in his mouth. He lapped up the last drop of it, then went back for more.

He wouldn't stop sucking and licking my clit until I begged. "Oh god, please Em." For the sweet torture flamed higher as he darted his tongue in and out of my aching pussy.

It had to come to an end, it was time for him to be where I wanted. I scooted my pussy away from his wet face. He knew what I wanted from him next. As he crawled on top on me.

The movements Em made inside me were slow at first after he entered my passageway. The tunnel of love, I've only given to him.

Later they became harder and faster. Until it was clear we were both close to reaching it together. His hand grabbed my hip as he pounded me even harder.

In a comfortable silence we laid together, just holding on to the moment we were in. Nothing else was on my mind except, how good I felt.

"We need to get back Bella." It wasn't something I wanted to do but I got dressed anyway.

"Well, you did it girl."

"Did what? Had sex finally?"

"No, I'll never wash these lips again."

Em fired up the car and we headed back to the diner. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We just enjoyed the ride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was even no talking to Em about leaving here. After trying for days, I surrendered to the fact it would happen when it was supposed to. I was along for this ride with him where ever it took us to. He had one mission on his mind; destroying the gangster income revenue and seeking revenge for his sister's death.

The great depression was coming at them with a vengeance. The country was already in a bad way. People were losing their homes and farms without a source of income to support themselves. It was nothing to see town folks sitting along the road side stretched out for miles. They were just waiting for something good to come their way because they had nothing left but hope.

From the bootleggers perspective; life had never been better for them. Once they started shifting the liquor across county lines, the money started pouring in. That didn't mean the runs they went on to deliver it wasn't rough though. The gangsters kept coming at them day and night; the shiners just kept on brewing more.

Thomas, Jimmy and Em hammered out two more three hundred gallon submarine stills. They were the biggest in the county. They hid those fuckers so deep in the woods, the gangsters couldn't find them. The demand had surpassed the supply they could keep up with in only a short period of time. They brewed around the clock.

Em went with Jimmy for each delivery he made. There were several times they came back with bullet holes in the windows. They tried to still convenience me they were perfectly safe. I personally been on the other side of the bullets, so I wasn't buying it for a minute. Although I knew it wouldn't do any good to say anything because they were going to do it anyway.

"We should be back late tonight."

"You guys be careful. I lo... bye Em, be safe." With a quick kiss goodbye I watched them drive away once again to god knows what.

Carlisle was having a pretend cup of coffee while reading a book when I went into the diner. "Are you busy?"

"I've always got time for you Bella, sit down."

"I need to talk to someone. I'm sure you won't believe what I am about to tell you."

The thing I loved the most about Carlisle was he never passed judgement on you. He spent most of his time trying have others not pass judgement on him. He listened until I was completely done rambling on.

"Interesting, Emmett had an actual dream?"

"I'm not sure if was a dream, vision or something else. What do you think the fire and brimstone means?"

"Johnathan Edwards was referred to as the brimstone preacher. During the Great Awakening in 1730s he delivered the Sinners in the Hands of an Angry God sermon. I sat quietly from a distance when he gave it and listened to every word of it. Many of the audience burst out weeping, some cried out in anguish or even fainted from the power of his sermon. There has never been another like it since."

In the stack of books Carlisle had, I wasn't surprised he carried a bible with him. "I believe Revelation 19:20, KJV 20:10 and 21:8, is what you are asking about Bella."

_(Revelation 19:20, KJV)."And the beast was taken, and with him the false prophet that wrought miracles before him, with which he deceived them that had received the mark of the beast, and them that worshiped his image. These both were cast alive into a lake of fire burning with brimstone."_

_(Revelation 20:10, KJV) "And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are, and shall be tormented day and night for ever and ever."_

_(Revelation 21:8, KJV) "But the fearful, and unbelieving, and the abominable, and murderers, and whore-mongers, and sorcerers, and idolaters, and all liars, shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone: which is the second death."_

"This is great Carlisle, but I don't understand what it's true meaning is."

"They said, If thou desist not, Oh Lut. Thou wilt assuredly be cast out. He said, I do detest your doings. They again begged him, Oh my Lord, deliver me and my family from such things as they do. So he delivered him and his family, all except for an old woman who lingered behind. But the rest were destroyed. It rained down on them a shower of brimstone: and evil was the shower on those who were admonished. Those who did not believe in him, did not get his mercy."

"Again, I really am not getting it."

"Bella, those who did not heed his warning continued the evilness of turning humans into vampires. He detested their doings. Make them an abomination and cast to eternal damnation. Therefore, their second death was fire and brimstone."

All the questions I had for Carlisle would have to wait when Ellen came in with Annie.

"Good morning, Doctor Cullen. I appreciate you giving us a ride to the hospital."

"No problem, it's my pleasure. Bella, perhaps, we can continue this conversation later."

"I'd like that. Thanks, Carlisle."

Most of the day passed by quickly. I felt as though I fit in here. Why? I have no clue. But out of all the places we had been so far, this felt more like home.

"This is for you and Emmett." Thomas set a stack of money down on the counter. It was a bunch of one dollar bills. Those simple ones would be hundreds where I came from.

"I can't take this."

"You've both earned it. It's his cut. You should take it and start a home somewhere. Settle down and have some kids."

We argued about it but I lost. Thomas insisted I take the money. "I got some business to take care of. Will you be alright here until I get back?"

"It's been slow today. I will be fine."

"I should be back before dark to help you close up."

There were only three or four customers the rest of the day. But only one kind of bothered me. The others were regulars that came in daily.

"Where's Thomas this evening?"

"I don't know."

The man was rude with his ogling and comments he made. I continued to ignore him while I peeled apples for pie. It was getting late and he was the last customer left. It took him over an hour to drink his cup of coffee. It was starting to worry me as he just hung back and waited until the diner was empty. With everyone gone, I was on my own.

"It's time for me to close up."

"Well, I am all for that. Let's take this party some where else."

"You need to leave."

"You're a feisty one. I'm just looking for a little moonshine and a little love."

I shook my head and ignored it again. He wasn't even worth a response back.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you."

He was trying to pull me over the counter. The only thing in my reach was the small knife I was cutting apples with. I aimed for his face but missed when he moved. The knife went blade deep into his shoulder.

"You cut me."

A back hand across the face was what I got next in return. Followed with my head being banged off the wooden counter a couple of times. It stopped as suddenly as it started.

Thomas had pulled the guy off me then punched him in the throat with a pair of brass knuckles on his fist. The man had blood spewing from his mouth before he collapsed to the floor at my feet. I thought he was dead or wished he was anyway because his larynx was crushed.

After wiping the blood from the brass knuckles. Thomas shoved them back in his pocket. "Bella, are you okay?"

I couldn't catch my breath to answer him. I was shaking as I stepped over the guy's limp body. Thomas wet a napkin with the glass of water on the counter and held it up to my mouth. With what I witnessed I didn't even realize I was bleeding too.

"You go on and I'll clean this up." I still couldn't get my muscles to work with my brain to make myself move.

"Go on now. This is no place for a lady to be." I hated to tell Thomas I had seen some bad shit for only living such a few short years. A lot worse shit than this.

Only I should have never left the diner because they were waiting for me outside. "Thomas." I had no where to go. They had me up against the building and there were four of them. It was the special deputy the gangsters hired.

"Where is the liquor?"

"I don't know."

"Where are they hiding the stills and the money?"

"I don't know."

"Get off her." Thomas interrupted them. He fought back but with a blow to the back of the head with a gun, he fell to the ground. They held him down and with a gun in his face, he still wouldn't back down from them.

"This is the last fucking time I am going to ask you. Where are you hiding it?"

"Go to hell." Thomas spit on him while refusing to give up any information.

"Kill him."

All I could see as they were dragging me to the car was they held Thomas down while they slit his throat with a knife from ear to ear. I kept screaming Emmett's name but he never came as I got thrown into the back seat of the car.

"The dumb hillbilly thought he could out do me. The rest will follow my orders now he's gone. Where is your boyfriend? He's the last one I have to deal with."

"You will pay the price for what you did to Thomas. Trust me, you got no idea what kind of hell you just unleashed."

He grabbed me by my hair. "I'm not going to ask again. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I will find him eventually. Once he is disposed of, the rest of those stupid mother fucking hillbillies will work for free if told to."

It was back to the dirty streets of Chicago. The run down boarding house was worse than the one Emmett and I stayed in. He shoved a gun in my back as he lead me inside. "Don't try anything."

Other people seen what was taking place but never tried to help me. Most would go back inside their rooms and lock the doors. If they didn't find me soon, I dreaded what he had in store for me.

His room was pristine with crystal bottles of booze setting on top of the dresser. Everything looked new on the bed; linens, fancy pillows and bed spread. It didn't fit with the room because the walls had holes in them and missing spots of paint.

"Get yourself clean up and put this on."

A white linen night gown was unwrapped from a plain brown paper package and laid out on the bed.

"No."

"You act as though that was a request. You will do it."

"No, I won't."

"If you tell me no again; you will not like the results."

"You might as well go ahead and kill me because I'm not doing it. Em will come for me and when he does, he will kill all of you."

"I want him to come. It's why I took you. But he won't get past my guys posted outside and if he should, I will kill him myself. I'm only keeping you alive until then. So how we do this, doesn't matter to me. I like it rough."

Thrashing sounds were coming from the hallway. Judging from their screams and the bullets they fired to try to stop him; Em was already here. The gangster wouldn't have to go looking for the fight he wanted so badly. With a revolver ready to shot to kill he waited for the door to open. Only I knew that wouldn't stop my vampire from tearing his head off.

The door came loose from the hinges as it flew across the room hitting the wall. Shots were fired around me as I held my hand over my ears because they were already ringing. When I opened my eyes and looked up, it wasn't the one I expected to come to rescue me.

Bullet after bullet taken in the chest. It didn't even make Jasper stumble or as much as flinch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

**I will post the last part sometime over the weekend. Then we can time jump to the next location lol.**

******Fire and Brimstone, Lawless, TRACK1**  
**When Emmett and Bella were having their talk under the stars. Some of the song is included.**

******Fire in the Blood, Lawless, TRACK7**

**The song they sang at Gracie's service. Yes, those are part of the actual lyrics, no sleepin', fangs, bites and venom.**

**I got them from the movie Lawless. If you haven't seen it, it is awesome. Thomas Hardy stars in it about bootleggers of illegal shine. It's based off a true story.**

**The fire and brimstone references Carlisle made are from the bible and other facts of history. PART 3 of this is called; Lily of the Valley. I bet some of you can guess where I am going with it ; )**

**Thank you for leaving a review, marking this story as your favorite or alert.**


End file.
